


Everything I Do

by sasstrick



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxiety, Coming Out, Demisexual Character, F/M, Hockey, Homophobia, M/M, alcohol use, i have no idea how to run or own a hockey team, just go with it, there's a lot of homophobia in the beginning of this, this is highly exaggerated, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 60,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasstrick/pseuds/sasstrick
Summary: Jack is one of the first out players in the NHL. He knew there would be push back, but nothing prepared him for how the league would react.Eric Bittle is one of the biggest names in the world right now and when he moves to Providence to get away from the fast paced clutches of LA, he makes a wine and rage fueled business decision that will change everything.In other words: Eric Bittle is filthy rich and buys the Providence Falconers





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably completely inaccurate, it's a fictional world so lets just go with it, yeah? 
> 
> Extreme homophobia in the first couple chapters in reaction to NHL players coming out. Just be warned please!!

It started like this:

Jack and Tater decided with the support of the Falconer’s PR that coming out together was the best option. Having friends by your side that share your stresses and have the same goals beside you when you come out to the world is a lot less scary. Still scary. But less so. 

They came out as the first queer NHL players before the season began. They knew it would be rough, but they didn’t realize how ugly the world really was. 

The following season was met with aggression. They had targets on their backs. Tater was tall and intimidating, but there’s always someone that would trip him up, slash him just a little too high, bruising his wrists or worse. 

Jack was the target of fights and suffered a concussion caused by an angry Defenseman putting his head through the glass while screaming slurs into his ears. 

As the season progressed, sponsors started to pull out, the Falcs organization was unstable, and the owner of the organization was losing support. 

The Falconers were a young team, at the stage where they really needed as much support as they could. By the end of the season, the CEO was planning to leave the organization, along with the Executive Vice President and General Manager of the team. In response, the owner was stepping down and selling the team.

Nothing could have prepared them for this. They knew it would be hard, but they didn’t realize their coming out would have this level of response.

Until, of course.

 


	2. New Beginnings

“Tell me again why you moved here?” Lardo asked, stacking pans into Eric’s kitchen cabinets in his new two story apartment in downtown Providence. **  
**

“I loved living on the east coast for college,” He shrugged, pulling the top off one of the boxes. “And Providence is close to Samwell; it was always such a cute city to me.”

“But Boston is like, right there,” She complained.

“You mean you are like, right there,” Eric chuckled, turning to hug her. “I love you Lardo, but I wanted to make my own way in my own city and Boston is just too Yankee for me,” He winked. She rolled her eyes, turning back to the stacking.

“How was Jeremy when you said you were leaving LA?” She asked, referencing to his manager.

“He went into a bit of a panic but I’m not his only client that lives away from LA, I just now live the furthest,” He said, “I work remotely most of the time anyway and I’m not even that much of a celebrity.” “I think he went into a bit of a panic, but celebrities live away from it all the time. I’ll be fine. I work mostly remote anyway,” He said. “I’m not even that much of a celebrity.”

“Oh shut up Mr. I-have-lunch-with-Beyoncé-on-Thursdays,” She scoffs. Eric blushes.

“That will be a bit of a con of moving. I’ll miss her,” He sighs. “We promised to Facetime and do dinners whenever one of us is near.”

They unpack in silence for a while longer before calling it a night and deciding on Thai food for dinner with a good amount of wine. They dragged his mattress into the living room since the rest of his furniture wouldn’t be delivered until tomorrow and ate while watching HGTV and getting wine drunk.

“Are you taking a break from the books for a while?” Lardo asked later.

“I have the next two finished up and they’re just going through design at the moment and releasing next year. I think I’m going to take a small break, maybe focus more on the clothing line for a while,” He yawned, laying back on the bed and closing his eyes.

“We should do another collaboration at some point, those bow ties were killer,” She chuckled, laying down on her stomach beside him.

“Ah yes. Paint splashed gender neutral blazers,” He smiled, feeling warm and floaty from the wine.

“Bruh. That would be like, ‘swawesome,” She exclaimed.

“It really would, we should do it,” He laughed.

“Yes,” She sang, springing up. “I’m going to sketch ideas and head to bed,” She bent down to peck him on the forehead. “Want me to help you drag this thing to the room?”

“Nah, I’m gonna watch a bit of TV and think up some recipes for the show next week,” He smiled. “Night Lards.”

“Night, Bits.”

He sat in silence for a long time, listening to her get ready for bed in the guest room before he sat up, grabbing the bottle of wine and taking a generous swig. He dragged his laptop over and pulled up his notes and calendar for the remainder of the month - He was going to be doing a special for Food Network next week and he hadn’t even started on what he was going to be making.

The years following his graduation from Samwell were filled with unbelievable feats. On top of Youtube stardom, he’d started a recipe book series soon after he started working at a bakery near Samwell. Two books turned into a whole slew of them, each with different themes, dietary guides, kid friendly recipes, good ol’ country barbecue, and more. Oprah had referred to them as the Encyclopedia of Food and as soon as she had gotten her hands on them is really when his career hit hyper speed.

He began making appearances on different Food Network shows and daytime TV. He even dabbled in acting, starting as cameos to full blown acting parts in shows and movies. He did some modeling, a clothing line dedicated to making clothes that didn’t fit the typical gender norm that fashion always put out. He was riding an infinite wave that didn’t seem to have an end and it was a blessing he was endlessly thankful for. But he wasn’t sure how to handle the attention sometimes. He loved it of course but he grew up in small town Georgia as the closeted gay kid and he still wasn’t sure if he was going fame ‘right.’ He never had money like this. He didn’t even know one person could have this much money. After he’d paid off his and his family’s debts, upgraded his parents home in Madison and bought himself a house in LA, he mostly gave his money to charities focused on LGBT youth. But with his books and clothing line and multiple investments into various businesses, it really was an endless flow of money. It was overwhelming sometimes.

Which is why he was now here in Providence and away from the claws of Los Angeles. He loved it there and his friends but he missed being able to go to the store without being photographed. He missed the seasons even if winter wasn’t the sweetest of mother nature’s gifts. He missed Lardo and Shitty. He missed skating. He missed home.

So here he was, sitting on his mattress on the living room floor of his new apartment he bought outright; eating cold Thai leftovers, drinking two bottles of wine because he couldn’t decide which one he wanted, and flipping through channels on the TV at 4AM all to avoid making a recipe guide for the show next week because he always has been and always will be a professional procrastinator.

“Providence Falconers Assistant GM Georgia Martin will be speaking with us in just a few moments to discuss the future of the team. Stay tuned for the story,” He caught as he flipped through the channels. It seemed to be some random show from ESPN. At 4 in the morning? Maybe it was a repeat. He noted the Providence mention and while the commercial ran, he googled the team out of curiosity.

  

_PROVIDENCE FALCONERS CEO TO LEAVE ORGANIZATION_

**Sports Corner**

 

_FIRST OUT NHL PLAYERS SHUNNED FROM LEAGUE_

**Hockey News**

 

_FALCONERS ORGANIZATION STANDS BEHIND LGBT PLAYERS_

**Now Sports**

 

_PROVIDENCE FALCONERS OWNER SELLING TEAM?_

**Sports Corner**

 

“What the hell,” Eric hissed, his wine drunk mind flaring with anger. He read over a long list of article titles about how the Providence NHL Organization was being sold because the league couldn’t handle gay players and the owner no longer viewed the team as an investment. He played hockey in college for Christ’s sake.

He clicks an article that seems to be the least biased and reads over the various injuries the team has been suffering since Mashkov and Zimmermann came out and his teeth grind until his jaw starts to ache.

The abrupt sound of the theme song of Sports Now had Eric glancing up from his computer screen to watch. “And we’re here now with Assistant GM Georgia Martin on Sports Now- Good evening,” The interviewer greeted. Definitely from earlier that night. The woman smiled politely but Eric could see the strain.

“Good evening Shawn,” She nodded.

“So, let’s get right into it - what’s next for the Falcs?” He asked point blank.

“At the moment, we’re focused on playoffs and getting through Round 2. After, well,” Georgia lifted a shoulder in a half shrug but said nothing else. Eric admired her poker face.

“A lot of sponsors have pulled funding,” Shawn probed, “And there are rumors that Neil Campbell is selling at the end of the season.” He leaned forward but Georgia simply stared back.

“Nothing is confirmed. Contracts are still in effect and it will be figured out once we negotiate. After playoffs.”

“But you still stand with the players behind it all?” He asked. Eric didn’t care for his tone.

“We stand behind all of our players. Jack and Alexei have done nothing but live their lives, same as the rest of their teammates. It isn’t their fault that the NHL and sports world, in general, has a long history of homophobia. They’re amazing players. We stand behind them.”

Shawn leaned back in his chair, “Even if it costs you the team? There’s talk that some valuable players are being shopped by other teams..”

“No one is being traded and no one has asked to leave,” She glared.

“Georgia-”

“I came here to settle rumors, Shawn. We stand behind our players, their contracts are still in place, nothing will be decided until this summer after playoffs. Thank you for your time,” She nodded. The interview closed and Eric looked back down at his google search page. He bit his lip, going to the Falc’s website, looking up the players and even a few of their Behind the Rink videos. Tater -  one of the players that came out the previous summer- was a ray of Russian sunshine. He was always smiling, always teasing. Jack was more reserved but seemed so comfortable with his teammates and obviously respected. Another quick google search proved that he was a top 5 goal scorer in the league this season.

How could the league let this happen? Last he heard the league was trying to collaborate more with You Can Play. But there was no denying that some of the sponsors for the Falconer’s Organization had no intention of renewing their contracts with the team and neither the CEO or Owner were talking.

Eric searched the website for more, finding information on Georgia Martin after a few borderline creepy drunk clicking and he found her email.

Before he could dwell on it, he wrote out a possibly not professional email in his tipsy haze and sent it off.

This probably wasn’t the smartest decision he’s ever made, but he’d be damned if it wasn’t his most passionate.

 

 **To:** [georgia@falcspr.com](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=mailto%3Ageorgia%40falcspr.com&t=Njg4NmRlYzM2NjA2ZTJkMTc2Y2U0ODAzYzdmYmQ1MDhkNDFmNWUzYixUcUNuTmtDZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AU5q1GNB0CbvLsk7g0AbGAQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Faaisbae.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163315583472%2Ftell-me-again-why-you-moved-here-lardo-asked&m=1)

 **From:** [eric.bittle@gmail.com](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=mailto%3Aeric.bittle%40gmail.com&t=MjA2NGM1YmZiMWNhOWVjODdhZjdlY2ZiODM2MzVhOWUxZWJmNzU2MixUcUNuTmtDZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AU5q1GNB0CbvLsk7g0AbGAQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Faaisbae.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163315583472%2Ftell-me-again-why-you-moved-here-lardo-asked&m=1)

 **Subject:** Falconer’s Interest

Hello Ms. Martin,

My name is Eric Bittle. I’m an author, baker, fashion designer, model, and entrepreneur. I just moved to Providence this week and I caught your interview from last night with Sports Now. I’m not sure who to contact about this, so I am emailing you and hoping you can point me in the right direction.

I want to buy the Providence Falconers. Please let me know what I need to do.

Thank you,

Eric Bittle

555-654-0987

_/\\_

Jack pounded the concrete with every ounce of anger he felt. It was his morning routine before practice: Take out your hatred for humanity by running yourself into a possible hernia.

He liked mornings in Providence. The way the sky started gray and purple and blue and the way the sun rose over the river and the oranges and golds cut through the cold.

He would miss it. He’d been in Providence for almost a decade now, joining the organization at the age of twenty-two after he took some time coaching and then playing at Boston College for two years. This was his home, but probably not much longer; He didn’t know what was next. There wasn’t much hope for next season. He didn’t even know if another team would take the risk on him. George was trying so hard for them and he appreciated it, but she couldn’t keep the ugliness of reality at bay.

When he got back to his apartment he pulled a protein shake from the fridge and headed for the balcony. He would miss this view; miss the people and the life. But he didn’t know how many more mornings he would have in this city, how many games he’d be able to play here. They were sitting in the middle of playoffs right now, facing the Rangers in game four with a 3-0 lead, but after playoffs? Nothing was certain.

He hadn’t talked to the guys yet, but today he was going to tell George that for the sake of the team, he would retire early. It wasn’t worth it anymore. At first, it was about being able to live their lives and being there for young LGBT players to look up to, but now it just meant that it wasn’t enough and the team would suffer for it. Maybe he’d go back to college, study history or something.

Either way, he couldn’t be responsible for this anymore.

By the time he made it for practice that afternoon, he had written a statement for George and he had planned what he would say to Tater.

He was ready but when he pulled down Sabin Street towards the arena, the overwhelming influx of pedestrians made him slam on his breaks.

There weren’t any events going on at the convention center and the game wouldn’t start until 7:00 PM, so he frowned and took a side street to get to the staff parking lot.

Turned out the crowds were really heading for the arena.

Thankfully the staff parking lot was fenced off and private so no one bothered him up close, just took photos from the gate as he hurried for the doors. People and reporters called his name, but he ignored it, his anxiety flaring and his curiosity spiking uncomfortably.

“Oh Christ, he’s here!” He heard someone call as he rushed through the halls for the locker room. There were people in the facility as well. They didn’t seem like fans, more staff, but the increase of people surrounding him was more than he would like.

“Kiddo!” Marty called, catching up to him while he took a shortcut under the arena seats.

He stopped in the dark and rounded on him.

“What the hell is going on?” He asked harshly. His breathing was catching and he was a few heartbeats away from an anxiety attack.

“There’s been some… developments over the week,” Marty said, scratching the back of his neck.

“What else could have happened?” Jack asked, dropping his duffel and driving his fingers into his hair.

“Calm down,” Marty said softly, clapping his hands on Jack’s shoulders and breathing with him. “Everything is fine. A little confusing, but George needed us in the locker room about twenty minutes ago for a meeting.”

“What? Why is everyone-”

“I told her you don’t check your emails,” Marty chuckled, bending to pick up his bag. “Let’s see what’s going on, okay?”

Jack sighed, letting the hands on his shoulders ground him. He nodded, turning to keep walking with him. Everyone was gathered in the locker room, already in gear by the time he and Marty walked in.

“Jack, finally!” Georgia called the team over, waving at him.

“I found him scaring the security,” Marty laughed, patting him on the back when he stopped at the back of the group.

“Sorry, I didn’t see the email,” He said sheepishly.

A chorus of “Told you so’s” erupted from the team and he ducked his head, rolling his eyes.

“It’s fine, you’re here now. Why don’t you come up here, there’s someone I want you to meet,” George waved him up. He swallowed, stepping through everyone. She smiled at him as he stopped in front of her.

“I got an email last weekend and we’re going to be purchased by a new organization- er- person I suppose,” She smiled. “The Board of Governors has to approve of course but with Neil so eager to sell, it should be a quick shoo-in.”

“Someone bought us out?” He asked, confused. She chuckled, stepping off to the side so he could see behind her.

One of the most nervous looking man he’d ever seen stood behind her. His posture was rigid and his hands were held in front him, absently playing with his watch. His large brown eyes smiled up at him, his coiffed blond hair reflecting the bright lights in the room, and his rolled up designer slacks with rabbit patterned button up combo looked foreign in the room.

He bit his lip at the silence, stepped forward. He was short and compact, his head only reaching Jack’s shoulder.

“Jack, this is Eric Bittle. He’s going to be the new owner. ”

Eric Bittle smiled up at him, clearly, he already met the others because Jack was now the sole focus here. He reached out a hand in an offer to shake but Jack only stared in confusion.

“I don’t understand,” He said, glancing at George and Tater, who had appeared next to him.

“Jesus, Zimmboni, Itty Bitty save day,” Tater boomed, slapping him on the back, forcing him to stumble forward and make Eric startle back a bit. He dropped his hand awkwardly, darting his eyes to George before settling back on Jack.

“I’m an entrepreneur and I just moved to Providence from Los Angeles. I really admire what you and Alexei have done for the LGBT community as well as for young athletes that think they can’t be themselves. And I think it’s a darn shame how y’all have been treated since coming out. I just didn’t think it was right and I really love hockey so I figured, what the hell,” He shrugged, and laughed nervously, accent zinging off his tongue. When Jack didn’t say anything, Eric’s eyes darted to the others. “I brought pie for y’all! I hope you don’t have any allergies and I know you probably have a nutrition plan, but just one slice shouldn’t hurt and today should be special, right?” He laughed, turning to the table that was set up in front of the play board.

That seemed to break the silence because everyone started talking at once and diving for the pie. Jack stepped out of the way towards George and watched as Eric began to hand out small containers of dessert.

“Jack,” George said, pulling at his arm.

“I had a letter for you declaring my intent to retire,” Jack said, watching the team with Eric.

“What?” She snapped, eyes wide on her face.

“I just-”

“We’ll talk about this later, in my office. You’re not retiring, Jack, you’re one of the top scorers in the league. Jesus,” She sighed, gently pulling his arm again so he would look at her. “He’s a good guy. He loves hockey and the guys really resonated with him. Just- I don’t know. Give him a chance,” She said, turning back to the group to join the excitement.

_/\\_

Eric glanced up nervously as Georgia made her way back over, quickly seeing Jack looking less than enthused. He swallowed, turning to George and bit his lip.

“It’s fine,” She nodded, turning to the boys. “Okay everyone, put down the pie, Matheson is going to kill me if I hold up practice any longer,” She laughed, leading Eric away from the team and towards the hallway.

“Oh, can we stay?” He asked, glancing back. “I’d love to watch if that’s fine with the coach of course,” He amended.

“They’ll be here for a few hours before the game, we’ll finish up some things in my office and you can go out and watch? Warm up can be pretty boring,” She laughed. Eric nodded, following George through the tunnels of halls. She showed him around the arena, the rest of the locker room including the training room, coaches offices, equipment closets, a workout room that was larger than the Haus, and various locations for the players to relax before and after games. They wandered towards the ice, George introducing him to a handful of the ice crew who were setting up the goals. It was a lot more extravagant than his college arena had been.

There was even a professional grade kitchen and Eric eyed the ovens with longing while Georgia talked about the nutritionists and cooks that worked there.

“And of course, we have our practice facility in Pawtucket,” Georgia said as they wandered back towards her office. “Again, I want to stress how much this means for the team. Keeping that in mind, I realize you basically jumped on this,” She said, reaching for a binder on her desk.

“I did my research,” Eric said, sitting in the seat opposite of her’s. He took the binder from her when she offered it and began to flip through it.

“Normally, Neil would go over this with you but he’s a bit of an asshole so I volunteered. That’s all League’s rules, regulations,  and bylaws. Also the material and listings of employees, players, managers, etc. Their salaries, health benefits, taxes, and such. The current sponsors in the league for the team and the financial breakdowns as well as the arena rent and taxes. All of the legal documentation is kept in your office, which is currently being converted from the previous CEO of the team.”

“Thank you, Georgia,” Eric smiled. He did do his research. He may have jumped on this in a wine drunk state, but he wasn’t completely ignorant. He knew his responsibilities for the team. “Now am I to understand that the CEO, Vice President, and current GM are all leaving after playoffs?” He asked, thumbing through some of the pages in the binder.

“Correct.”

“So, we might want to see about getting those positions filled,” He hummed, closing the binder and looking up at her. “You will be stepping into the GM position?”

“Of course,” She nodded.

“Good. Could you come up with short lists for the other spots?” He smiled warmly.  

“I can have my assistant, Claire look into it and start compiling names,” She said and Eric nodded.

“Oh, one more thing!” She laughed, reaching for a drawer in her desk. She pulled out a flat box with a blue and white ribbon on the top.

“Oh, honey,” He sighed, taking it gratefully. “You didn’t have to do this,” He said.

“It’s from the organization,” She smiled.

He set the binder down on the desk and ran his hands over the top of the box before taking the top off. He moved some of the tissue paper out of the way and saw “BITTLE” in block letters on the back of a Falcs jersey. He smiled, pulling it out and held it in front of himself. A large 15 sat below the name and he hugged it to himself.

“My number,” He said softly.

“We looked into your college hockey team. Used your number. I figured it would be special,” She smiled.

“Thank you,” He nodded.

“Now go ahead and watch the end of practice. Boss,” She winked.

“Oh stop,” He sighed, folding the jersey back into the box and standing with her. “I’ll be asking you all the questions, let’s be real here,” He chuckled.

“We’ll be a team,” She nodded. Eric smiled in return, but as he gathered his things, he remembered the leftover pie sitting in the locker room that he needed to get because one of the players didn’t take it.

“Listen,” He said, looking down. “Is Jack okay?” He asked, tilting his head. “He didn’t seem very…”

“He’s fine,” She said. “Change is hard. Those boys really thought they’d lost everything. Just give him time,” She explained, rounding the desk to hug him.

“Thanks again, George,” He smiled, pulling away. “I’m going to catch the rest of practice, I have to leave before the game so I’d like to see what I can for now.”

He followed the sounds of metal and ice through the halls. He really did miss hockey. He hadn’t skated in years. He didn’t want to bother any of the boys so he wandered up into the seats behind the bench and was pleasantly surprised to see everything he had left in the locker room waiting for him.

He’d been to NHL games before, but always a bit away from the ice. And he’d been in the NCAA so he wasn’t a stranger to this, but the sheer mass of some of the men on the ice was a bit off putting. These were the type of men Eric had steered clear for on the ice due to their size alone. These were professional athletes and damn if that didn’t show.

He couldn’t help but watch Jack Zimmermann. He was one of the two to come out but he was also one of the best in the league. The fact that so many had turned their backs on his talent was alarming.

“B!” Alexei called from the ice. Eric looked up, startled from his thoughts and saw the tall Russian skating for his side of the rink. The others were heading for the tunnel and Eric frowned, gathering the assortment of tupperware and his bag.

“Hi Alexei,” He smiled, heading for the ice.

“Team getting drinks tonight after game if win. You come join,” He said pulling off his glove so he could move his hair from his forehead.

“Oh, I don’t know-”

“Won’t take no for answer, join Itty Bitty. Meet us outside after, I text you” He smiled. “Call me Tater. Is nickname,” He winked, skating off for the tunnel.

“Lord,” Eric sighed. He’d be done with his call in meeting with Jeremy before the game finished, but was this okay? He’d never owned a sports team before, he knew the responsibilities but not what was considered inappropriate. He’d just get a really late dinner with them and maybe one beer. That would be fine, right?

_/\\_

They won round two against the Rangers in their fourth game. Eric wasn’t able to watch, but he was still coaxed into coming out afterward with the team. He found himself three beers and two shots of the most expensive vodka he’d ever seen later, courtesy of Tater the big Russian potato, Eric was hiding in the bathroom with a glass of water the size of his face.

“Lardo,” He growled into his phone. He could hear her laughing at him. This was not funny.

“First day on the job, my dude. This is not looking good for you,” She laughed.

“He said some drinks. I can’t keep up,” He shoved a hand through his hair. “I can’t feel my face.”

He could hear her laughing softly into the phone. “I mean, they just won the round, my dude,” After a pause, her voice dipped in concern and asked, “Should I order you an Uber?”

“I can get an Uber,” He said, leaning his head against the wall. “I think I should eat something. But I don’t want bar food. I think I have some left over pie at home- OH,” He slammed his hand on the tile. “Jack Zimmermann hates me,” He moaned.

“Why?” She asked.

“He didn’t want any pie! And he didn’t even talk to me, not once! He looked like he wanted to die when he saw me,” He cried, grabbing for his water and drinking half of it.

“I’m sure he doesn’t hate you,” She consoled.

“He does. He just glared at me the entire time and avoided me. He didn’t even come out with the team!” He sighed, leaning his head on his bent knees.

“He probably needs time. You kind of came out of nowhere,” She said. “You’re very likable. I’m sure he’ll warm up.”

“He glared at me, Lardo. Glared!”

“B?” Tater popped his head in and took in the sight of Eric sitting on the floor of the filthy bar bathroom with a big glass of water balanced on his knees. “Maybe should have skipped shots,” Tater chuckled.  

“Uber,” Eric mumbled sadly.

“You good, babe?” Lardo asked.

“Yeah, Tater’s here. I’ll text you when I’m home.”

“Be careful,” She said, hanging up and Tater bent to Eric’s level.

“Sick?” He asked.

“No, just needed a minute,” Bitty sighed, drinking the last of his water.

“Let’s get you home, yes?” He asked, helping Eric up.

“Yes, please,” Eric mumbled, letting Tater lead him out.

Tater waited with him outside after Eric said goodbye to the rest of the team that had come out to the bar. Eric was grateful to be included, Tater was nice.

“Eight minutes away,” Eric said, staring at his phone.

“You going okay by yourself?” Tater asked.

“Yes, I’ll be fine. Thank you so much for the welcome, Tater. It was fun,” Eric smiled, leaning on the brick of the building.

“We build your tolerance soon,” Tater winked.

“I don’t usually venture into hard liquor, mister,” Eric laughed, shaking his head. He sighed, looking down at his bags of things, his eye catching on the leftover pie. “Was Jack mad?” He asked, biting his lip.

“Jack?” Tater asked confused, looking down at Eric.

“He didn’t really talk to me. He didn’t even come out to the bar after the win. And he didn’t take any pie,” Eric frowned. “Everyone likes my pie,” He pouted pathetically, feeling as if he wanted to cry and swore he was never drinking vodka again.

“Oh,” Tater said. “Jack is no sweets guy. Hard diet.”

“He just didn’t seem exactly delighted about everything,” Eric said softly.

“Jack feels responsible,” Tater said. He sighed, “When we come out, was no good. There were positive reactions and those were what we were doing it for- For the young. For hope and community. But the negative was very overwhelming and Jack not so good with it. It’s very hard to be strong for the young when so many hate you,” He smiled down at Eric. “But is okay. I’m okay and Jack will be okay. It’s just a lot. Don’t take personal. He’s good guy. He’ll warm up, promise,” Tater smiled as the Uber pulled up.

“Thanks, Tater,” Eric smiled, picking up his things.

“Be safe, Itty Bitty,” Tater patted his shoulder and headed back into the bar after Eric was safely sat inside the Uber.

_/\\_

The days following the win, Jack focused on practice. The next round was looming closer as the series between the Caps and Flyers was almost over with the Caps predicted to win.

Eric Bittle comes to practice every day.

Jack isn’t sure how he feels about the man. He can’t complain; his future with the team is safe and they’re fighting back against the bigotry. He understands where Eric is coming from but he’s always there, smiling, and bringing pie despite their strict diet plans.  There was no way Nate, the nutritionist, was going to say saying anything to the new owner of the team about his baking habits.

And Jack always notices when Eric Bittle stays after when everyone clears the ice after practice. He doesn’t know why, he doesn’t ask. He just… observes.

Once the Caps knock the Flyers out of playoffs, the Falcs head to DC for the first two games.

Eric Bittle disappeared then. Whether Jack wanted to admit it or not, he had become an odd routine for him over the last week and it wasn’t reflecting well on his game. They lost both games in DC; the first, an embarrassing 5-1 defeat and the second, two minutes into overtime.

Once in back Providence, the team had a new level of hope, spurred on by being on home ice. The first game was tight, but they clinched the win.

Eric still wasn’t there.

Against Jack’s better judgment, the team insisted on going out for a few hours in celebration of their win after the game. Jack usually didn’t go out, but Tater talked him into it.

He was tired and confused as hell. He also rarely drank so when one of the guys slid a rum and coke his way, he sipped it cautiously.

“We won, why aren’t you having fun?” Snowy asked, hopping onto the stool beside him. Jack sighed, leaning his elbow on the bar top. It wasn’t that he wasn’t having fun, he was just in playoff mode. They needed the next game.

“He’s a robot,” Poots said in answer to Snowy on his other side. Jack rolled his eyes.

“We should be studying plays,” He muttered.

“Oh cut the shit and drink, man,” Snowy laughed. He held up two fingers and gestured for the bartender to bring something he had ordered earlier in the night. Jack ended up having a shot of something way too clear and innocent looking dropped under his nose.

“I’m not shooting that shit,” Jack shook his head, attempting the hop off the stool.

“Just take the damn shot, Zimmermann. Have fun,” Snowy pointed, downing his own.

“You order vodka without me? Snowman is mean,” Tater exclaimed, coming up from behind them. He reached around Jack and claimed the shot, shooting it effortlessly. Snowy groaned in response as Tater steered Jack away from the bar and to a booth he had claimed with Marty.

Jack sighed, “Thanks.”

“I will drink vodka anytime, just for you,” Tater winked, pushing him into the booth.

“You okay, kid?” Marty asked while Tater slinked off to play some pool.

Jack nodded, “I’m good, just tired and not really ready to celebrate, you know?”

“I get that. I guess we have to celebrate the small things too though, eh?” He smiled and Jack shrugged, nodding.

“I just don’t want us to lose focus.” Marty nodded in understanding, letting the silence go for a moment while they watched Tater play terribly. Eventually, Marty turned back to him.

“You’ve been kind of off this week. Ever since the new owner stepped in. You good?”

Jack stared down at his drink for a long moment, biting his lip.

“I thought it was over, you know?” Jack said quietly. “I was preparing to retire early for the better of the team. I had a letter and everything.”

Marty shook his head, “It wouldn’t have been better for the team, Jack.”

“The NHL wasn’t ready for me. A new owner won’t change that,” He said bitterly.

“Eric is trying to help that. Do you know who he is?” Marty asked.

“He’s a celebrity,” Jack frowned, looking off.

“He’s an entrepreneur and activist,” Marty argued. Jack looked back at him. “He’s a celebrity because he’s smart and talented. Not privilege. Did you know he was the captain of his NCAA team?”

“What?” Jack asked, confused.

“First out NCAA captain. Damn good player, too.”

Jack jerked his eyes away from Tater’s failed attempt at pool and stared at Marty, surprised. Marty shrugged.

“He wants to help, Jack. You should let him.”

_/\\_

The day of their next game, Jack felt oddly better than he had in months. He got to the rink early, ready to run drills instead of just doing his morning workout.

He quickly tied up his skates and pulled on his pads and practice jersey before heading for the ice to get in a few quick drills before the rest of the team arrived. As he neared the entrance, music echoing down the tunnel from the ice made him pause.

Jack moved on, slightly concerned, it was only 7 AM and all the guys stayed out late last night, there was no way they were practicing right now.

As he walked through the arch and pushed open the heavy metal doors, the full force of the music hit him in the chest. It was something he didn’t recognize, a pattern of high beats and smooth melodies. Over that, he heard the familiar hiss of skates and he finally saw him.

He was a blur of red, moving around in time with the music. His speed was impossible and Jack watched in awe as he jumped into the air. The complexity of it was mind blowing. Jack knew, as a skater himself, that the look of effortless skating was an illusion and if Jack attempted anything like that he’d probably break a bone or worse. .

He stayed where he was as the song finished up, Eric slowly winding down with it until it stopped and he continued a lazy circle around the rink.

He stepped forward, his skate hitting the end of his stick and Eric looked up in surprise, stopping near center ice.

“Jack,” He blushed a deep red that rivaled with his light hair. He pushed off in a slow glide, stopping at the bench to gather his things. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t think anyone would be here so early-”

“You don’t have to leave,” Jack interrupted. Eric paused, looking up in surprise. Jack flushed. “I mean, you basically own this place now, you can do whatever you want,” He clarified and decided that wasn’t really an improvement.

“Oh, no I should be going anyway,” Eric said softly. He continued to gather his things, tossing them into his duffle, before reaching to unlace and pull off his skates. He bit his lip, looking up into blue eyes. “Listen, Jack. I know this is weird and new and I can be a bit… much,” He sighed and stared down at his feet.

Suddenly Jack felt so guilty it nearly choked him. This man was doing nothing wrong, just attempting to help. He was trying to support the team, but especially he and Alexei and Jack was being a dick.

“I just want you to know that I have no intention of changing anything,” Eric continued, “I think the Falconers organization and the team are doing wonderfully and the only change that needs to happen is that the homophobic world needs to go fuck itself, excuse my french,” He sniffed, lip curling as he shoved his feet into his sneakers and stood.

Jack let a hint of a laugh escape and Eric’s eyes lit a self-satisfied shine. “That’s not French,” Jack chuckled while Eric zipped his bag.

“What?” Eric asked, looking up.

“You said- Nevermind,” Jack bristled. “Thank you. For saying that. I appreciate what you’re doing for the team. For me.”

Eric smiled then. A soft lift of his lips, a hint of teeth and shy eyes. Jack held his breath as Eric slung his bag over his shoulder and patted his arm.

“I appreciate what you’re doing for the world,” He said softly, letting his hand linger before stepping past him and heading for the door. “Good luck tonight! I’ll be there!” He called over his shoulder.

Jack watched him disappear through the doors. He didn’t move for a moment and let his breathing ground him. He felt lighter.

He sighed, turning to set down his water near the bench and paused.

A small container of pie sat there with a sticky note on the top.

 

_Nate the Nutritionist approved! Good luck!_

_-ERB_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some research on the process of purchasing an NHL team but I kept it pretty brief. I live in Detroit so the idea of the arena layout is based on the ones here!
> 
> Thanks everyone!
> 
> (I'm in need of a beta so message me at teamzimbits.tumblr.com/ask if you're interested please!)


	3. Playoffs Are More Fun in the NHL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit shorter than the last one. Big thanks to my beta, Megan (tumblr: sageandlaurel) for being amazing.

Eric decided less than five minutes into his first playoff game that playoff hockey was entirely more exciting to watch than practices. The excitement was on a whole other level compared to what he experienced in college. **  
**

And it’s  even better when your team wins.

The excitement fuels the arena; the fans giving a deafening roar as Eric jumped up, throwing his arms around George who had opted to sit with him on the glass rather than in the Owner’s Box. They beat the Caps 3-1, with Jack and Tater completely owning the ice.

He was high off the game and by the time they met with the team in the locker room, the room was jubilant now that they were tied with the Caps.

He pushed through the group and finally found Tater, the large man immediately lifting him off the floor in a hug. He laughed, pushing up on his shoulder to get a head above the room. “I’m making everyone a pie!” He exclaimed. He found Jack out of the group and pointed at him, “And I don’t care if it’s Nate approved, Mr. Zimmermann!” He laughed, letting Tater set him down. He didn’t miss Jack’s small smile as he turned into his cubicle to get his gear off.

The team would be heading for DC again tomorrow night for the game the following day and he intended to join them this time. Once Eric spoke to press briefly about his new position and the game itself, he begged off to get home. Eric collected some pie requests from some of the guys on his way out, listing the various fruits into his phone.

“BLUEBERRY! BLUE! BERRY!” Tater called after him as he scurried out of the locker room. Eric laughed and shook his head while he made his escape.

He was looking through his emails while he walked through the staff parking lot when he heard the calls.

“Mr. Bittle!”

He sighed, looking over at the gate where a group of reporters were standing. He hesitated briefly, and they took the opportunity to start calling questions so he pocketed his phone and made his way over.

“Hello, I only have time for a few questions,” He smiled politely, nodding at them to start asking.

A woman held her phone out towards him and he shifted minutely to face her. “Mr. Bittle, is there a reason why you haven’t made any appearances regarding your purchase of the Falconers?”

“I made an appearance tonight,” He stated flatly.

“There’s been talk you may have a relationship with one of the players-”

“I made the business decision to purchase the team because I see great talent in them and I believe in what they are doing. It was a good investment for me,” He cut her off. He heard the exit door behind him slam and it made him jump. Eric huffed, crossing his arms in irritation.

“What makes you think you have any business in owning an NHL team?” The man towards the center of the group asked. Eric frowned at him, heat coloring his cheeks despite the fact that he was expecting questions like this, it still felt like a sting.

“Why wouldn’t I?” He asked, his face completely void of any reaction.

“Aren’t you in the wrong business for this? A man of your… reputation and career isn’t really the kind of image that would get support or respect from the, ah… Target audience. Though I guess given the recent events and the team’s record maybe-“

“Excuse me?” Eric cut him off, his teeth grinding. The man stood his ground, his face set in a determined frown as the others seemed to shrink back a bit.

"The team has made some regrettable choices recently, maybe an owner with your influence isn’t exactly-”

“Regrettable choices?” Eric snapped. He usually didn’t have a temper about this sort of thing, but he was still coming off the game adrenaline and he honestly had no patience for blatant bigotry at the moment. He took a step forward, dropping his arms to his side. “In what way is someone making a ‘regrettable choice’ by just-”

“I don’t regret the choices?” An accented tenor voiced from behind him. Eric’s mouth snapped shut as Tater stepped up beside him. A gentle hand tugged at his opposite arm and he turned to see Jack looking past him with heavy eyes. Eric let Jack pull him from the group, skirting him away towards the cars.

“No more questions. Leave or I call security,” Tater told them, sounding more threatening than Eric had ever heard him.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked softly as they walked. Eric kept his eyes straight ahead, nodding.

“I guess that’s just a bit of what y’all have been dealing with, huh?” He sighed. Jack responded with silence. He didn’t need to answer, they both knew Eric only got a glimpse of it tonight.

“You learn to ignore it mostly,” He said finally.

“I know it’s out there,” Eric frowned. “The ignorance and intolerance. I grew up in Madison, Georgia for Christ’s sake, I know a thing or two about this sort of thing. I guess I’ve just been so detached from it for so long,” He sighed. “My career is mostly online. It’s easy to block notifications and ignore it.”

“I’m the only one on the team that doesn’t do the social media thing,” Jack shrugs. “I more than enough attention. Twitter wouldn’t help.”

“Sometimes it helps to control perspective,” Eric sighed. “But there will always be assholes.”

Jack laughed then, startling Bitty with the sound for the second time. Bitty smiled, his chest warming.

“B, okay?” Tater asked, catching up. They both stopped, turning to him and Eric smiled, nodding.

“Yes, thank you. I almost said something I would have definitely regretted,” He mused.

“Press talk only in locker room, usually. More controlled. Safer,” Tater said, bending down to hug Eric. He’d be lying if he wasn’t a bit intimidated by the size of him, but he hugged him back, patting his shoulders.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” He smiled, pulling away.

“Are you okay to drive?” Jack asked. Eric rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I barely drank during the game, I’m just a little shaken. I’ll be fine,” He assured Jack, patting his arm. Jack looked uncertain for a moment, glancing at Tater for a short moment before stepping forward and giving Eric a gentle, but definitely kind of awkward hug. Eric froze at first but relaxed into his chest.

“Drive safe,” Jack said, pulling away. Eric nodded, a bit disoriented and watched as the two men walked towards their own cars.

As Eric unlocked his Rover, he heard Tater laugh in the distance.

“So proud! Why Zimmboni never hug me?”

_/\\_

 **From:** Potato

I just finished run, can we get lunch )))

_(10:28 am)_

Eric blinked at his phone and eyed the time in a bit of irritation.

 

 **From: **  Eric

This would be breakfast, Tater.

_(10:36 am)_

_-_

** From:  ** Potato

Brunch! Let’s go Itty Bitty, busy day! Meet at Rick’s

_(10:37 am)_

_-_

** From: **  Eric

Ugh fiiiiiiiine

_(10:40 am)_

_-_

** From: **  Potato

)))))))

_(10:41 am)_

 

Eric was somewhat alive once he made it to the cafe near the rink. He had a meeting shortly after brunch so he made sure to look sufficiently in order. He spotted Tater near the window smiling down at his phone while he tapped at it furiously. Eric grinned, taking the seat across from him at the booth.

“Morning,” He sighed, eagerly grabbing the cup of coffee that Tater had already ordered him.

“Good rest of night?” Tater asked, silently putting his phone down while Eric spooned some sugar into the cup with some cream. He hummed, taking a long sip.

“Passed out not too long after I got home. You?” He asked, setting the cup down.

“Is good,” Tater nodded, sitting up a little straighter. Eric lifted a curious eyebrow, preparing for something serious.

“Everything okay?” Eric asked.

“Last night,” Tater cleared his throat. “I’m sorry you were confronted like that. Should have walked you out,” He shook his head.

“Alexei, I’m okay. It’s not like I haven’t dealt with it before,” He said earnestly.

“He was out of line,” Tater argued.

“They all are. But it’s their jobs and some are more hateful than others. I shouldn’t have stopped to talk to them,” Eric shrugged.

“Still,” Tater said softly. “I like to think we are friends. No more leaving alone. You or me,” He said, smiling a little.

“What about Jack?” Eric teased.

“ZImmboni on own,” Tater winked. Eric laughed, nodding down at his coffee.

“I was in New York last week for a baking special,” Eric said finally. “It wasn’t as blatant as last night, but I’ve been getting shit all week. I had my security with me though, so there were no major issues. I don’t want to have to keep a bodyguard here, you know?”

“Shouldn’t be too bad. We have security at arena, usually good keeping out,” Tater reasoned. “When we come out, a lot of opinions. Online and off. The community here was good mostly, nothing bad happened, no one said anything. When we travel for hockey is when it bad. Players on other teams were using it as tool. Fans would stay after game, harass us and the team.”

Bitty stayed silent, allowing him to think and process what he wanted to say. Tater looked up at him, his eyes sad.

“I visited home during All Star weekend. Russia- my family still lives there,” He said, taking the string of his tea bag and playing with it between his thumb and forefinger. “Being gay is… dangerous there. I cannot go back, very obvious now.”

“Did anyone-” Eric stopped, his throat thick with tension. He knew about Russia and the intolerance. He can’t imagine.

“No,” Tater shook his head. “I was quiet. I just wanted to see Mama, know? I haven’t seen her in so long. She knew for long time. Father died long ago, don’t know what he would have done,” He sighed. “I heard things. I just know now I can’t go back. Not for a long time. I’m seeing about getting Mama here soon.”

“I’m sorry, Alexei,” Eric said softly. Tater smiled in thanks, shrugging and sitting back.

“I promised lunch, no?”

“Brunch, I believe,” Eric smiled, the tension receding.

They flagged down the waitress and ordered their meals; pancakes and fruit for Eric, four eggs and what seemed like an entire pig for Tater.

“So,” Eric said once they had their meals. “Anyone special out there for you?” Eric asked, smiling. Tater blushed, shoving a piece of bacon in his mouth. “Don’t think I didn’t notice the giddy texting, Mr. Mashkov.”

“Not giddy,” Tater argued.

“Mmmhm,” Eric laughed, picking at some grapes in his bowl.

“Is someone. Not out yet,” Tater said finally.

“Been happening long?” Eric asked curiously.

“Few months. Is good, B,” He smiled, but slowly it turned into a sly grin. “You?”

“Goodness, no,” Eric waved, pulling his coffee closer for a long drink.

“Mmm, I don’t believe you,” Tater stated. Eric rolled his eyes.

“No one can handle me, what can I say?” Eric laughed.

“I’m sure someone can,” Tater assured.

“Maybe someday,” He shrugged. They finished their meals in silence, Eric needed to get to his meeting soon so he asked for the check before Tater was even finished.

“We’ll have to do this again. I have to be at the arena soon,” He sighed, handing off some cash for the waitress.

“Was fun, see you tonight?” Tater asked, standing with him.

“Yes, I’ll be taking the plane with the team tonight so I’ll be there,” Eric hugged him, patting his back. “Thanks for telling me about everything, Tater. I’m glad I can call you my friend.”

“You too, B,” Tater agreed.

_/\\_

Jack got to the rink early that morning for some conditioning with the physical therapist. It wasn’t until late morning that he was finally vacating the locker room. It was quiet with everyone at home preparing for the following day’s game and he wasn’t expecting to encounter much until that evening. As he wandered by the conference rooms near George’s office, he heard voices and slowed his pace, not wanting them to hear his footsteps.

“I don’t care what the organization won’t tolerate. This is how it’s going to be and if you’re not on board then I will find new sponsors that will,” Eric demanded, his voice taking on a new sternness that Jack had never heard before. It was impressive, but the sudden realization of what they were discussing paralyzed him in his spot.

Jack wasn’t expecting Eric to storm out of the conference room and right into him.

“Crisse,” Jack swore, catching the man at his elbows as they stumbled from his momentum. “Eric-”

“Shhh,” Eric hissed, pushing at Jack’s chest and pushing him down the corridor. Jack let himself be guided until they were turning into Eric’s office and the door was shut behind them.

The silence settled around them as Eric rounded his desk and Jack bit his lip.

“Um-” Jack began, his hand coming up to wrap around the back of his neck in his confusion.

“Strategy,” Eric said, sitting with a huff. “I’m not bluffing- But they might think I am. I’m not very scary, you know? People don’t take me seriously.”

“I’m confused,” Jack said, sitting across from Eric at the desk.

“Those assholes were threatening me, as if I’d give a shit,” He scoffed. “I have plenty of potential sponsors in my pocket, they don’t scare me.”

Jack stared at him for a long moment while Eric shuffled things around his deck until Jack finally let out a shock of a snort, bending a bit at the waist as he laughed.

“Excuse me,” Eric complained, but the wide grin gave him away. He began to laugh as well when Jack continued, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. “Why is this funny?!” He exclaimed in his giggles.

“Strategy,” Jack huffed, his cheeks aching. He wiped at his eyes and sighed. “You’re not very intimidating,” He chuckled, settling down.

“That’s rude, I’m perfectly intimidating,” Eric sniffed, lifting his chin in defiance. “Mrs. Carter taught me a thing or two, you know,” He pointed.

“Who’s Mrs. Carter?” Jack asked, smiling.

Eric rolled his eyes in response, waving his hand at him as he turned away, muttering a “Lord, this boy,” as he went.

Jack let him mutter small insults under his breath for a moment before he looked down at his hands, feeling a bit guilty.

“Listen, I didn’t mean to listen back there- I was just leaving the locker room and-”

“Oh no worries, Jack,” Eric said, turning back to him and typing something on his computer. “Wasn’t necessarily confidential, just some compromises with my new ownership,” He explained.

“How old are you?” Jack asked curiously. Eric looked back at him, a questioning eyebrow raised. “I mean- You’re pretty young, just wondering how…” He trailed off, feeling awkward. Eric smiled and took pity on him.

“I’m twenty-eight,” Eric said. “I have a vlog that I started in high school. It had a decent following through college, but once I graduated and started working on it full time, it kind of took off.”

“Did you major in food?” Jack asked.

“American studies with a focus in Food Culture and a minor in Business,” He explained. “Once I started making some decent money from the vlog, I started investing. My business partner, Adam, suggested it and he was right,” Eric smiled.

“Wow,” Jack nodded. “I did a few semesters at Boston College, but I got signed to the Falcs just after my second year. I was going to major in History.”

“Interesting major. I couldn’t do my thesis on pie so I picked the alternative,” Eric grinned. Jack laughed softly, sitting up and checking his watch just as Georgia knocked on Eric’s office door.

“Am I interrupting?” She poked her in.

“Goodness, no. Sorry I cut the meeting a tad short,” He shrugged apologetically.

“Well, it mostly worked. Guilted most of them into keeping their contracts in place,” She said, taking a seat beside Jack.

“And the others?” Eric asked, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the desk.

“They asked for time to think about it. Might want to contact your potentials anyway,” She suggested. Eric nodded, standing to grab his bag.

“I walked from brunch so I’m going to grab an Uber and head home to get ready for tonight. I’ll have to work on some things while we’re gone, but I’d like to see the games live,” He explained.

“I can drive you home,” Jack blurted before he could think about it. He felt his cheeks heat as soon as he said it and both sets of eyes in the room settled on him. “I mean, I need to head home anyway,” He added. George gave him a proud smile as he stood.

“Plane leaves at 6:00 PM so we’ll want to meet at the airport around 4:00,” She instructed, following them out of Eric’s office.

“Sounds good, boss,” Eric smiled at her and she rolled her eyes.

_/\\_

Eric truthfully thought he would be climbing a large truck when they got to the parking lot, but instead, it was actually a very modest SUV that was no larger than his own. He hopped in easily and waited for Jack to put his things in the back before they left.

“I’m just a few miles over the river,” He gave Jack the address to plug into the GPS system that was built into the dashboard.

It was silent as they drove out of the facility parking, Eric gazing out his window, not entirely sure what to say.

“When did you start playing hockey?” He glanced back at Jack, grabbing blindly for a subject.

Jack laughed, glancing quickly at him. “I mean, considering who my dad is, probably before I can remember, honestly.”

“Your dad?” Eric asked, confused. Jack looked at him fully once they were stopped at a light.

“Bob Zimmermann? Bad Bob?” Jack offered, completely surprised that Eric clearly had no idea.

“Should I know?” He asked quietly.

“Sorry, I guess I just always assume everyone knows my dad before they knew me,” Jack mumbled awkwardly. “He was a pretty well-known hockey player.”

“Explains why you played hockey before you can even remember,” Eric smiled. Jack laughed, nodding.

“It’s in my blood, what can I say?”

“I figure skated in middle school. Well, I started when I was little, but I competed in middle school. Switched to hockey in high school,” Eric explained.

“Really? Were you good?” Jack asked, his shock evident in his voice.

“Don’t sound so surprised, Mr. Zimmermann,” Eric laughed, crossing his arms.

“Sorry, you’re just very layered, Mr. Bittle. Multi-Billionaire, hockey player, baker- all that,” Jack teased. When he glanced at Eric, he could see the blush in his cheeks. “Why did you stop?” He asked.

Eric was silent for a moment before he sighed, “Kids are cruel. Hockey was just easier to explain, I guess.I went as far as I could in competitive figure skating without devoting my entire life to the sport; I was ready for a change.”

“I’m sorry,” Jack murmured. “About kids being cruel. I get that.”

Eric watched him for a moment, Jack glancing quickly to meet his gaze as he drove. The silence wasn’t suffocating or awkward like it had been before. It was more of an understanding than anything.

Eric nodded, breaking the contact. “Thank you.” He settled back in his seat, his exhaustion tugging at his eyelids as they passed a Starbucks. “I’d kill to have a PSL right now.”

“What’s a PSL?” Jack asked just as the GPS instructed him to turn down Eric’s street.

“Pumpkin Spice Latte?” He offered once Jack parked in front of his building.

“I… have no idea what that is,” Jack chuckled.

Eric rolled his eyes, hopping out of the SUV. “Lord. So much world you have yet to discover. I’ll force you to try one someday,” He winked, shutting the door and heading up the sidewalk.

Jack watched him fish his keys out of his bag and unlock the entrance. He gave Jack one last smile and wave over his shoulder as he disappeared inside.

Jack tried to ignore the warmth in his chest as he drove home.


	4. Seasons End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for anxiety!

They lose Game 5 and Jack feels it so deep that it makes him sick. It feels too close, and after the year that they had, he wants this so damn much. He wants to prove that he can still do this regardless of what everyone says. He knows he shouldn’t want to win out of spite, but he can’t help it. He joined the Falcs halfway through his second year at Boston College and only has one cup under his belt from his third season. They’ve always went a few rounds into playoffs, but never gotten far enough to hold the weight of the win in their hands. He’d never held it with the A over his heart. **  
**

The next game would be at home and he hoped it would give the team the fight they needed to win.. If they lost, it was all over. Everything he’d fought for over the last season, all the pain he’d endured, and the insults spit into his face would have been for nothing. He would fail his team, his family, and Eric.

He didn’t want to dwell on why Eric’s good opinion seemed to matter so much so quickly.  They’d known each other for less than a month, but the thought of disappointment on his face because of Jack’s failure made his heart clench painfully in his chest.

He sat through press after the game dodging questions about their chances to turn the series and carefully controlled his face as he repeatedly said that he believed 100% in his team and their chances to still win the series.

Jack was able to beg off early and head for the showers, sliding past Marty and Thirdy as they answered questions about the game. Showering quickly, he dressed in his game day suit and headed for the bus. He was the first one there, most of the guys still in the locker room and he was thankful for it. He took one of the seats towards the back, pulling a hat on over his shower wet hair before settling in and curling in on himself.

He took solace in being alone for a moment, allowing himself to crumble for the moment where he was isolated in the dimness of the bus.

He watched the staff move about outside the arena, and even some Caps players waiting for their valeted cars. He let the world outside his isolation calm him. He needed to go through plays, figure out what they were doing wrong. He needed to work on his speed and defense. The season didn’t feel done. It couldn’t be over yet, he wasn’t finished.

The sound of the door opening at the front of the bus made Jack jump and he sat up, wiping a hand down his face as some of the team began to get on. Jack smiled, nodding at them, before looking down at his hands to try and hide the flood of emotion happening in his head. He jumped when someone took the vacant seat beside him. He glanced up, expecting to see Tater situating himself in his usual spot, but instead Eric was silently arranging his things beneath him and sitting back.

He didn’t say anything, and Jack was grateful. It was a quiet ride to the airport and Jack stuck close to Eric’s side for reasons he didn’t know. He was different than anyone Jack had ever known, really. Jack had always surrounded himself with an intense world of hockey, fame, and high expectations that his father had unintentionally left for him.

Eric was like the sun. A spark of hope, warmth, and power that Jack had never known in a person before.

They boarded the plane and instead of sitting with the other admin that had traveled with the team, Eric stuck close to Jack and slid into the seat beside him.

Tater came up behind him and frowned deeply. “But Zimmboni always sit by me,” He pouted. Eric smiled, shaking his head and Tater sighed, patting Eric on the head before taking a seat beside Snowy.

Eric turned to Jack on the plane, pulling out a pair of messy headphones. With a quiet smile on his lips, he offered Jack an earbud. The music was more pop than he’d like, but he settled into it. He let the melodies play over him and recognized the song as the one that Eric skated to the other week. He imagined the movement in time with the beat and while it was a slower, more peaceful song, it still had a  beat that played in time with his heart. It was a good song.

He tried not to associate the feeling too much with the man beside him.

“You played great tonight, Jack,” Eric murmured eventually.

Jack stared out the window, letting out a tense breath. “Not enough.”

Eric let him sit a moment in his vulnerability before laying his hand on his arm and dipping his voice low so no one near them could overhear. “You can’t win every game, Jack. You can’t blame yourself for this loss or any of them. It’s a team effort and the other team just scored more. It doesn’t mean you didn’t play well.”

“All the pain from this last season,” Jack argued, turning to him. “All the hateful shit Alexei and I went through; what was it for if we don’t win?” He whispered.

“I’d hardly call going into the third round of playoffs a _failed season_ ,” Eric shook his head, squaring his jaw. “And you and Alexei coming out shouldn’t be for hockey, but for yourselves. For the kids that struggle with their own sexuality that want to play any sport. You came out for more than this, Jack,” Eric insisted.

“I know, I just,” Jack sucked in a breath, closing his eyes against the weight in his chest. “I wanted more for us.”

“I know,” Eric whispered, leaning closer so Jack could feel the weight of him on his side. “If you don’t win the Cup, you still have this team. These friends. You have the thousands of kids out there looking up to you and seeing that someone like them can make it into professional hockey. Hell, you inspired me,” He continued.

Jack sighed, “I’m sorry. I just feel like I put the team through hell this year.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong. You deserve more. Sadly, life isn’t perfect and sometimes things just don’t work out but that doesn’t mean you haven’t succeeded. You achieved so much this year,” Eric finished.

Jack sat in silence for a long moment, letting Eric’s hand on his arm ground him and he nodded, “Thank you.”

When they landed Jack felt sluggish, the ache of the game settled deep into his muscles along with the conversation he had with Eric. His body didn’t bounce back like it had in his early 20s. He knew he had a few years left in him, but he didn’t want to push himself into an injury.

Eric bumped his shoulder with his own as they walked towards their cars. “Are you okay?” He asked, noticing the way Jack had been favoring his left leg.

Jack sighed, nodding. “Hard game. My knees are feeling it,” He answered softly. Eric stopped him, pulling gently at his arm.

“Do you need to see someone? Should you really be playing? Jack--”

“I’m fine,” Jack laughed. “I see the physical therapist every other game. It’s just the hazards of being over thirty and playing almost 90 games a season.”

Eric frowned up at him, his eyebrows knitting and making a small wrinkle that Jack had the urge to ease with a finger. He bit his lip and reined it in. Jack couldn’t do this, shouldn’t do this, but before he could say anything, Eric was stepping closer, winding his arms around Jack’s waist and tucking his face into Jack’s chest. Jack held his breath, feeling the warmth of Eric’s body pressed so close and he breathed a calming breath, patting him on the back.

“I’m okay. Really,” He said. He couldn’t hide the waver in his voice and he swallowed, taking a step back. He tucked this feeling away, patting Eric’s arm with a friendly smile on his face that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

He saw the moment when Eric noticed and Jack had to leave. He smiled, telling him to have a good night before heading for his car.

_/\\_

“Jack, we should try that adorable cafe they just put in,” Alicia smiled, wrapping her hands around her son’s bicep as they walked. Jack nodded, smiling down at her. His parents were in town for the next game and as much as he adored his family, he couldn’t help but fear the possibility of disappointing them again.

“Anything you want, maman,” He said fondly.

“How’s your knee?” Bob asked.

Jack frowned, shrugging. “I’ve been meeting with Paul for therapy. He said this off season I might need to do more intense therapy so it doesn’t continue into next season.”

“Should you be playing?” He asked, concerned and Jack rolled his eyes shrugging a shoulder.

“I’m fine, it’s not serious. I’ve been taking care of it so it doesn’t become serious,” Jack said. They stopped at a local shop his mother liked to visit when she was in town. She stepped away to look through the aisles and Jack gravitated to the shelves of old books.

Bob followed him, keeping his voice low. “I know it’s playoffs. Believe me, I know how important this is for you but you shouldn’t risk your body if it isn’t ready to play.”

Jack leveled him with a look. “It hasn’t even been an issue. It really only gets painful after games, it’s just sore today. That’s why I see Paul. He says it’s fine, I’m taking my physical therapist’s advice.”

“This summer you’ll see a physician?” Bob countered.

“I don’t need surgery,” Jack mumbled, turning back to the shelf. “It’s just sore.”

“Just humor me,” Bob said, turning to join Alicia at the small gift area.

Jack rolled his eyes, picking through the old books for a moment, selecting a few for his collection. He was reading the back of one of the old war diaries when he heard hushed voices on the other side of the shelf.

“Come on, Bits. Rans would shit if we introduced him to Tater.”

“I thought you were loyal to the Sabres, Adam."

Jack froze, recognizing the accent. Part of him wanted to see him, say hello. But the confused part of him kept him anchored to his spot behind the shelf with a dusty book pressed to his chest.

“But  _Tater_ ,” The man pleaded.

“It’s playoffs, it’s really not a good time to have Rans fanboying over the team,” Eric sighed. “Maybe over the summer, Tater should be around.”  

“Jack!” Alicia called, walking up to him and Jack couldn’t help the groan that escaped him as his parents descended on him and Eric peaked around the shelf.

Alicia continued, “Do you like these paintings? I think they’d go nicely in the guest bedroom.”

“Jack, hey,” Eric smiled, walking up to them. The man that came up behind him with an arm full of vintage pyrex dishes was large and slightly intimidating. He had blond hair and glasses and an expressive face. Jack averted his gaze to Eric.

“Hey,” He smiled, hoping it reached his eyes.

“Eric Bittle,” Bob smiled, sticking his hand out for the smaller man to shake. Eric jumped, laughing a bit.

“You must be Bad Bob,” Eric grinned, giving him a firm handshake.

“That I am. This is my wife, Alicia,” He introduced since Jack had gone quiet. She smiled at Eric, stepping forward to hug him lightly.

“You’re much smaller than I imagined,” Bob teased.

“Excuse me, I am average size, Mr. Zimmermann,” Eric sniffed, jutting his chin out.

“Holy shit,” The man behind him breathed, seeming to finally get his voice back.

“Goodness, where are my manners,” Eric stepped to the side, urging the man to step up beside him. “This is Adam Birkholtz. He’s an advisor and investor based in Boston.”

“Honor to meet you, I played in college,” Adam beamed, stepping forward to shake Bob’s hand, then Jack’s and Alicia’s.

“Are you here for the game?” Alicia smiled.

“Came to visit, Bits. I won’t be able to stay for the game tomorrow, unfortunately,” Adam frowned apologetically, throwing an arm around Eric’s shoulders.

“You both should join us for lunch!” Alicia invited warmly.

“Maman, I’m sure they have plans,” Jack protested.

“We were just talking about grabbing some food!” Adam beamed and Eric chuckled, rolling his eyes fondly.

They ended up at the small cafe that Alicia loved. Eric crooned over the pastries they had on their menu and Adam teased him when he ordered at least four different sweets.

“So when did you move to Providence?” Alicia asked Eric once they had ordered their meals. They were all seated at a long booth. Jack was sitting across from Eric and Adam.

“A little over a month ago?” Eric said, looking at Adam.

“Don’t look at me, I haven’t seen you in months,” Adam laughed. He and Eric were pressed close and the larger man had his arm thrown over the back of the booth behind Eric.

“I was living in Los Angeles for professional reasons, but I do most of my work remotely so I decided to relocate back to the East Coast. Adam and I went to Samwell University,” Eric explained.

“No!” Alicia gasped. “I did too!” She smiled.

Eric looked delighted. “Go Wellies!” He cheered quietly.

While Eric and Alicia talked about their college days, Jack retreated back into his mind, keeping his eyes on the two men in front of him. The sickening feeling in his gut made it enormously clear about what was happening to him. He hadn’t felt this kind of raw jealousy since the Draft with Parse and it scared him. This was so beyond inappropriate, Eric was practically his boss.  

And clearly, Eric was with Adam.

They spent over an hour at the cafe before they left and Eric pressed in close to Jack.

“We’re going to head home, I really don’t want to interrupt family time,” Eric told Jack softly while they were walking out.

“You’re not interrupting,” Jack argued, confused. Adam walked ahead of them, speaking with Bob and Alicia and Eric turned to Jack, pressing close, his voice low.

“Jack, I know you don’t see your family all that often. It’s fine. Enjoy the time you have with them okay?” Eric murmured to him, laying a hand on his arm. Jack sighed, looking down at his feet. They probably wanted time alone. Adam said they hadn’t seen each other in months. Jack tried to swallow the need and took a step back.

“Have fun,” He said softly, his face fading into a neutral veil. Eric watched him for a moment, clearly confused at the emotional retreat before nodding, his eyes flickering.

“Bye Jack. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He turned away and said his farewell to Jack’s parents before pulling Adam’s elbow and leading him to the car park.

“Oh Jack, he was so nice,” Alicia commented on their way back to Jack’s apartment. Jack nodded in agreement but didn’t say anything as they walked.

It wasn’t until they were back home that Bob stopped him from following his mother into the kitchen.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

Jack cringed, shaking his head. “Nothing, I’m fine.”

“I thought you liked Eric? He’s nice-”

“I do!” Jack defended quickly and a bit too loudly. “I like him a lot, okay? He’s very nice and he’s done a lot for the team. He’s a great person,” He continued.

“But you’re retreating,” Bob said softly.

“I’m not,” Jack defended, feeling small and young again.

“Is this about Pars-”

“No,” Jack warned. “It hasn’t been about Parse in years. I’m  _fine_. Please, just-” He cut off, looking up to find the words. “He’s a friend. Playoffs are just getting to me. Can we just, I don’t know? Not do this right now?” Jack pleaded. Bob leveled him with a stare before conceding.

“Let’s help your mother put those paintings up in the guest room, eh?” He tried for light and Jack was thankful.

_/\\_

Jack got to the locker room the following day before the game with a renewed hope. He’d stayed up watching tape with his dad and felt confident in their abilities. The team had a level of focus as they got into their gear and determination as they went over strategy.

When they hit the ice, the arena was screaming with excitement and desperation for another win, raw and demanding. Jack tried not to make eye contact with fans at the glass because it usually threw him off, but tonight he stopped behind the goal and smiled at a little girl that was wearing a rainbow Falconers jersey with his number on it. Jack was frozen for a moment as the girl smiled up at him like he held the world in his hands before tossing the puck he’d been using up with his stick and gently throwing it over the glass so it would land into the girl’s hands. She laughed delightedly and turned to her parents in her excitement before Jack skated away to run drills with Marty.

Five minutes into the first period and they were down by two. The Capitals were ruthless, Jack knew how it felt to have the Cup at his fingertips and he knew the drive they were feeling. As they played through the clock and the first period turned into the second period, the hope that Jack had held was starting to dismantle.

He sat at the bench, watching the game and digging his hand into his bad knee to hold the pain at bay before his next shift on the ice.

No matter how hard they played or how much they wanted this, the horn blew at the end of the third and they had no goals to even push the game into overtime.

The arena was consumed in a protesting roar as the Caps celebrated on the ice, jumping on each other and screaming in victory. The roar of the crowd was dull against his ears and he stood with the team to shake hands with the winners.

He kept control as he pushed down the line, hands clapping him on the shoulder and words like “You played great, Zimmermann,” and “Next year, man,” were said to ease the loss. He nodded as he went. They played a great game, and he couldn’t argue with it.

He was following the rest of the team into the tunnel when he saw the small girl in the rainbow jersey. She looked up at him from a seat beside the exit and her tear streaked smile glowed up at him. It made him pause and want to say something, but the guilt was nearly choking him and he gave her a long look before rushing forward after the team. He watched them disappear into the locker room before the burning in his chest became too much and he took a hard right. He headed through the staff halls, pulling off his skates when he reached hard tile. He pulled off his helmet, and jersey, tossing them haphazardly onto a stack of boxes before he pushed through some doors leading to the loading dock.

His breath was coming in short gasps as he leaned his back against the wall once the door shut. He tried to gain control of it, and he leaned forward to try to get in a better gulp of air when his knee pulled with a sharp pain.

He cursed, following along the wall before sitting on a pile of pallets, his head immediately falling into his hands as he finally let a sob escape his lips. He trembled, pushing his shaking fingers into his hair and tried again to get a control over himself or at least enough until he could be safe in his apartment. He shivered and another whimper escaped while more tears came. All he could see was that little girl’s tear stained face with his puck clutched to her chest like it meant something.

He tried to think of Eric’s words from the plane-- He hadn’t come out for this. He’d come out for more than this. But he couldn’t figure out why this year it felt so much worse than years before. It felt so sharp and painful that his chest felt like it was tearing apart and his eyes burned with the pain of it. He wanted to prove to the world that he could do this that he could hold the cup and be bisexual in the same moment. He put his team, his friends, through so much shit this year and for what? A third round loss? A weak leader? He wished he could go back. He wished he could-

The door slammed open. Jack froze, his back tensing and he peaked over his shoulder to see Eric holding it open, his chest heaving with heavy breaths and his eyes drenched in worry and something between sadness and pity.

Jack couldn’t stop himself from falling apart now. His shoulders shook and he sucked in a breath just as Eric rushed forward, skirting around the pallet to stand before Jack, gathering him in a hug. Jack tucked his face into the man’s expensive suit and sobbed as he clung to Eric.

He’d wanted this so much. But it wasn’t enough. He wasn’t good enough.

After a long moment, Jack sucked in the last of his tears. He sat up, nodding at Eric. Eric kept his arms around him but stepped to the side to sit beside him on the pallet.

He didn’t say anything. He knew how much this meant to Jack. Jack knew what he had to say about it. He was just there, and that’s all Jack could ask for. He leaned into the man, letting the hand rubbing soothing circles into his back ground him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying update at least once a week, but sometimes I might be slow. Thanks for everyone that comments/give kudos!!!


	5. Dinner With Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so so sorry for the delay, I had no intention of waiting this long but August got really busy for me and I was having a really hard time writing. Thanks for everyone that's been waiting so paitently. I'm hoping to get these out a lot faster!

“Hey y’all, it’s been a bit, but life has taken a detour these last few weeks as you may know and I decided that this channel has been neglected enough,” Eric smiled at the camera and pulled over a bowl of pie dough he had prepared before filming. “We’re gonna be makin’ good ol’ classic apple pie in honor of bein’ back but with a bit of a maple spin. I made some pie dough earlier and if you don’t know the how-to for this bit, baby you better go back and start at the beginning,” He pointed at the camera, plopping the bowl over and began to roll out the dough.

He listed off the ingredients as he went, cutting the apples into thin slices and mixing them with some imported maple sugar, incorporating it both into the pie and on top.

“Careful with the crumble, we’re gonna mix this maple sugar with some melted butter and just brush it on top of the lattice we have goin’ on here,” he bit his lip, making sure to cover the whole thing before wrapping the edges in foil and sliding the pie easily into one of his two-tier oven racks.

He cleaned up while the camera still rolled, making sure to emphasize the importance of a clean kitchen, before sliding onto a stool and folding his hands into his lap.

He smiled, looking up. “I know you’re all wondering about what I’ve been up to. I’m sure you know the gist of it, but I recently became the very proud owner of an NHL team. The Providence Falconers are the team closest to Samwell and just happens to have the first out NHL players. Jack and Alexei are some very strong, inspiring men and I’m proud to call them my friends. You might even get a chance to meet one of them in one of my videos this summer, who knows!” he shrugged excitedly.

He continued to update his views on his personal and professional lives, explaining how he was going to take a break from television specials for the summer to focus on the team’s next season and that his books were in production and out of his hands. He promised a few more videos focusing on summer treats before the timer went off and he pulled the pie out of the oven with a flourish and presented it to the camera with a wide smile.

“You know I make my momma proud with my apple pie,” he winked.

He stopped the recording and took a breath, noting how good it felt to make a vlog in his own kitchen again. He’d missed the simplicity of it.

Eric set the pie on the cooling rack for later. Shitty, Lardo, and Ransom were coming for dinner and wine. He’d been wanting to get Jack over to meet them ever since the season ended and tonight would be perfect. 

Jack had taken the loss incredibly hard, but Eric understood. He considered Jack a good friend and hoped the feeling was mutual. In the offseason, many of the guys on the team left the city to travel or return to their homes in other states or countries. Jack, however, stayed. Eric knew his family was in Montreal, but he made no move to return in his downtime. Jack stayed and Eric had gotten into the habit of being near him. It was a quiet, respectful friendship. So as he cleaned up the last of the mess in his kitchen, he grabbed his phone to reach out to Jack.

 

**From: Eric**

Good afternoon Mr. Zimmermann! Any plans tonight??

**(1:23pm)**

 

**From: Jack**

I was going to go down the Riverwalk to take some photos.

**(1:30pm)**

 

**From: Eric**

Absolutely not. I’m making an amazing dinner and I made your favorite maple apple pie. A few of my college friends are coming into town tonight, I think you’d like them!

**(1:31pm)**

 

**From: Jack**

Maple apple pie isn’t in the diet plan.

**(1:40pm)**

 

**From: Eric**

It’s off season!!!!!!

**(1:42pm)**

 

**From: Jack**

Haha

**(1:45pm)**

 

**From: Jack**

Ok what time

**(1:50pm)**

 

**From: Eric**

They’ll be here around 5 or 6 depending on traffic if you wanna get here around then. Unless you would like to help me make food

**(1:53pm)**

 

**From: Jack**

Do you need me to pick anything up on the way over?

**(1:55pm)**

 

**From: Eric**

No sweetheart, I got it covered! See you soon!

**(1:57pm)**

 

Eric didn’t expect Jack to arrive for a few hours, but he was buzzing at the entrance downstairs before Eric could jump in the shower.

“You didn’t have to get here so early,” Eric laughed, opening the door for Jack after buzzing him up.

“I finished my workout early. What are we cooking?” he smiled.

He walked passed Eric slowly, favoring his leg and using a dark blue cane to lean on as he went. Eric prickled in concern, following him into the kitchen and looked at him expectantly.

“What the hell?” He asked, gesturing to the cane.

“Physical therapy. I’ll be fine,” Jack shrugged.

Eric frowned, stepping closer to stop Jack from going further into the kitchen. “Seriously, what happened?” He pressed.

“I have therapy in the mornings for my knee. I’ll be good by summer end,” Jack explained, turning to him. Eric prickled, crossing his arms and worrying his lip. Jack’s face fell a fraction, realizing the concern that Eric was feeling.

“Do you need surgery?” Eric asked softly, taking a step back and reaching for the coffee machine to begin a pot.

“No. Don’t worry, I won’t be retiring just yet,” Jack laughed softly.

“That’s not why I’m worried, Jack. You know that,” He shook his head, turning back to Jack. “Go sit down, I’ll bring you some tea.”

“What about dinner?” Jack argued. “I’m fine, I don’t usually use the cane, it’s just sore today.”

“It’s barely three, pasta doesn’t take very long,” Eric waved at him, shooing him out into the living room while he got himself a cup of coffee and Jack some tea. He took a moment to gather himself. He and Jack were friends. After the season end, they’d become very close. Eric couldn’t help the worry that was settling onto his chest as he walked out into the living room, taking a seat next to Jack.

“Netflix got some documentaries in the new releases last week,” Jack commented, taking his tea thankfully. Eric smiled, handing the remote over and leaning back to curl into the cushions of the couch. They settled into a comfortable silence once Jack chose a war documentary. This was how it was for them. Eric understood Jack’s need for calm and Jack understood Eric’s need for companionship. It was a different kind of friendship than Eric has experienced. It was new and despite not knowing much about each other, it was nice.

Sometimes Eric thought it was too nice and he needed distance. He didn’t want the distance of course, but it was probably a need. He’d been down this road before. He noted it once again as he glanced over to Jack, studying the content expression on his face and the way his eyes twitched while he watched the documentary. The way his mouth turned down just slightly in concentration and his hands fidgeted in his lap because he couldn’t stay still for too long.

Eric was human. He was a healthy, confident, grown ass man that had normal grown man thoughts and feelings and desires. It was blatantly impossible for him not to notice how attractive Jack was. He was tall and athletic with sharp cheekbones and black hair. His mother was a model and actress for Christ’s sake, of course Jack was attractive. It was an odd situation especially because Jack cherished Eric’s friendship and understanding. Not everyone wanted or needed romantic relationships and Jack seemed content with a platonic friendship.

Which Eric would have to respect.

Eric drifted, letting his eyes linger on Jack’s profile as the voice from the documentary lulled him and he found himself being jostled later, a warm hand on his bicep.

When his eyes opened, Jack was close, leaning into his space and trying to softly stir him. Eric sat up, disoriented and wiped at his eyes, searching for his phone to check the time.

“Your door buzzer was going,” Jack explained, reaching between the cushions to retrieve Eric’s phone.

“Lord, I didn’t plan on passing out,” Eric muttered, nodding his thanks as he took his phone and walked to the device near the door that would allow him to see who was outside.

“Bits!” Shitty bellowed into the receiver before Eric could say anything. Eric smiled, rolling his eyes.

“Come on up, guys,” He told them, pressing the button for the door to be unlocked for them.

He sighed, wiping his hands over his face, turning to Jack. “I am so sorry, I should have started dinner an hour ago. I can’t believe I fell asleep,” He explained, rushing for the kitchen. Jack stood from the couch, testing his knee a moment without the cane and crossed to the kitchen with a calm that rivaled Eric’s rushed movements. He stopped him from pulling pans out with gentle hands on his shoulders.

“Let your friends in. I’ll start to boil the water and get the wine,” Jack said softly. Eric sighed, nodding and stepping back.

“Thank you,” He smiled, heading for the door as the knocks began.

Jack sighed, taking the saucepan Eric had been pulling onto the counter and placing it under the faucet to collect the water. He heard the group enter the apartment and he tried to keep his nerves at a steady low. They were loud and excited and they’d been friends with Eric for a long time. Jack was new and technically, Eric was his boss.

_ No _ . Jack glared down at pan and turned off the water, turning to place it on the stove. They were friends. It was new, but they were. He was allowed to have this.

“Jack, come meet everyone!” Eric called. Jack grabbed some wine Eric had chilling in the wine cooler and took a breath to calm himself before walking out to the foyer.

There were three of them. The first, closest to Eric was a small woman with short dark hair. She had a neutral smile on her face as Jack walked in and when Jack handed the wine to Eric, she slid her eyes to him with a look. The man to her left, with a thick mustache and short, cropped hair, was smiling wide with enthusiasm. The final man nearest to the door was taller than Jack, with wide shoulders and dark eyes. Jack could tell the man either had been or currently was a hockey player.

“Jack, this is Lardo, Shitty, and Ransom. Guys, this is Jack,” Eric introduced happily.

Jack smiled softly, offering his hand first to Lardo to shake and she rolled her eyes and stepped in to hug him. Sometimes Jack had problems with touching those he didn’t know and he shied away from hugs, but Lardo fit against his chest and gave him a warm squeeze before stepping back so he wouldn’t be uncomfortable. Shitty (Jack paused at the name) stepped up and offered his hand. Jack smiled, taking it and the man gave him a firm and excitable handshake, clapping his arm with his other hand.

“Great to meet you, my man. Glad Bits here has got someone in Providence to keep him from being holed up in this overly large apartment,” He laughed. Eric scoffed from beside Lardo.

“He’s a busy guy, actually,” Jack offered.

“He always is,” Ransom confirmed, stepping up to take Jack’s hand. “Good to meet you, Jack. I played in college, it’s an honor,” He nodded.

“Bits, where’s Tater? Rans was whining the whole way here,” Shitty asked, pushing passed Jack with a wink to head for the kitchen.

“Do not mess up my kitchen, Shits,” Eric called after him.

“Bits?” Jack smiled at him. Eric rolled his eyes.

“His hockey nickname was Bitty,” Lardo explained, leading everyone to the living room like she’d been here before.

“Tater calls him Itty Bitty,” Jack smiled.

“That’s so cool,” Ransom sighed longingly.

“Stop whining, he’ll be back in a few weeks. You guys want beer or wine?” Eric waved the wine bottle and Lardo reached for it while Ransom opted for beer.

“I can help you in the kitchen,” Jack said, standing.

“Oh hush, sit your big butt back down and tell me what you want,” Eric ordered. Jack chuckled, sitting back down and confirming that he wanted wine.

Once Eric and Shitty came back with wine glasses and a couple bottles of beer, Jack let the conversation go on without him. He sipped at his wine beside Eric and listened to Shitty talk about the law office he worked in and how much he hated everyone there. He was a funny guy and Jack could see why Eric was friends with him.

“So Jack, what do you do in the offseason?” Lardo asked once Shitty had taken a pause to drink his beer.

Eric turned to him and smiled, tilting his head and Jack watched him, ducking his head to take a drink of his wine.

“I usually visit family for some time, do some charity events with the kids here. But I live in Providence full time so I don’t leave unless I have to,” He explained.

“Seems like a lot of players travel on their time off,” Ransom commented.

Jack shrugged. “I did a lot of traveling in the beginning of my career but it’s not as fun when you’re alone. I might do more after I retire or if I have a partner, but right now I’m fine here.”

“Partner,” Lardo hummed, leaning forward to look at him. “You seeing anyone?” She asked casually, reaching for the wine bottle to top off her glass.

“Uh, no,” Jack said, looking down. “This last year was a little too eventful and I wasn’t looking for anything,” He clarified.

“Ransom here got married last summer,” Shitty said, clapping Ransom on the shoulder happily. Ransom chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“Oh!” Eric gasped, turning to Jack with a smile. “You met his husband. He was with me a couple weeks ago when I met your parents? Adam?”

“You met Bob Zimmermann?” Ransom choked.

“Adam’s his husband?” Jack asked confused.

“Yeah, they got married last July. Ransom wasn’t with us obviously,” Bitty explained, turning back to Ransom. “You were on call, weren’t you?” He asked for clarity.

“You met Bob Zimmermann?” Ransom asked again and Shitty let off a shout of a laugh.

“I thought-” Jack looked away. Eric looked like he was about to press for him to continue when the timer in the kitchen sounded.

“Oh, dinner, finally,” Eric stood. “Shitty, help me set the table,” He said, patting him on the shoulder as he walked passed him.

Ransom stood as he left to follow. “Wait, Bits, you met Bob Zimmermann? Holster met Bob Zimmermann and didn’t tell me?””

Jack sat for a moment, letting his mind catch up to the fact that Adam was not, in fact, Eric’s boyfriend. He should have known not to jump to conclusions, but what was he supposed to think? Besides, he had no business thinking otherwise or even thinking about Eric like this-

“You’re thinking awfully loud there, Jack Zimmermann,” Lardo hummed, looking at him intently in the silence. Jack jumped at her voice and looked over at her. Her eyes were knowing and Jack felt vulnerable and obvious with her looking at him.

“I-” He bristled, reaching for his wine glass he has set on the table earlier so he could have something to do with his hands.

“You don’t have to explain to me,” She said, patting his knee as she stood.

“We’re friends,” Jack said softly, watching her pick up to wine bottle on the coffee table to bring to the dining room.

“So are we,” She smiled softly, nodding for Jack to follow her.

“Okay,” Jack breathed, standing up with her.

“You’re okay, Jack,” She told him. “I understand.”

“Thank you,” He said, letting himself breath and smile. He was here for friends and food. He was going to enjoy this.

The risotto Eric had made was great. They paired it with some homemade rolls he made that morning and another wine Eric had chilling. By the end of the meal, Jack was feeling warm and comfortable. The pie - which Jack thought he would have been too full for - was demolished between the five of them. Jack had two pieces which Eric thoroughly chirped him for.

“Nate’s gonna have my head for this, Jack!”

“It’s offseason,” Jack smiled, blushing from the wine as he shrugged.

“Mmhm,” Eric rolled his eyes.

“Adam is gonna be pissed he missed the maple pie,” Ransom sighed, patting his stomach.

“I made you a blueberry crumble and a honey peach to take home tonight,” Eric said.

“Swawesome,” Ransom sighed, throwing his head back with a smile.

“Uh, bruh, do we get anything?” Shitty asked offended.

“Who do you take me for?” Eric laughed, standing to collect dishes. Jack stood with him, reaching to help.

“Shits you just ate. Chill,” Lardo chirped.

“Jack, sit back down, I got this,” Eric shook his head, balancing everything in his arms.

“I want to help,” Jack argued. Eric sighed in defeat and nodded, letting Jack follow him into the kitchen.

“Thank you,” Eric said as he loaded the dishwasher.

“You’re welcome,” Jack nodded. “Thank you for dinner. And introducing me to your friends. I like them.”

“Well, you’re my friend. I wanted you to meet my other friends,” Eric smiled at him.

“I’m glad,” Jack chuckled.

“Bits, we gotta go!” Shitty called sadly from the dining room.

“Let me grab your pies!” Eric called back, closing the dishwasher and starting it. He pulled a stack of pie boxes from the fridge, sliding one onto the counter before winking at Jack and walking past him.

“Thanks for coming out, y’all,” He smiled wide, handing Shitty and Lardo their pies. Shitty grabbed his eagerly and leaned forward to smack a kiss on Eric’s forehead. 

“Thanks, Bits,” Lardo smiled softly, reaching up to kiss Eric’s cheek.

“It was great to meet you man,” Ransom reached to shake Jack’s hand.

“I’ll make sure to bring Tater next time I see you,” Jack smiled.

“Broooo,” Ransom shook his head with a grin.

“Let me know when you guys get home?” Eric followed them to the door.

“We will. Have a good night you two,” Lardo gave Jack a look as the door closed behind her and Jack flushed deeply. Eric’s back was to him as he waved them off and Jack turned to collect the remnants of dinner from the table. It was quiet now, the only sound was the music Eric had playing from the apartment’s stereo.

“You don’t have to do that, seriously,” Eric said, reaching to help.

“Sorry,” Jack said awkwardly, taking his armful of napkins and large food dishes to the kitchen.

“Go take a seat in the living room and I’ll bring us some tea. You’re looking a bit flushed,” He smiled. Jack nodded, letting Eric put the leftovers in the fridge.

Jack sat in the spot he had occupied before Lardo, Shitty, and Ransom arrived. He rubbed his hands over his jeans and sighed.

“Did you finish that documentary earlier?” Eric asked, coming in with two mugs.

Jack reached for one as Eric sat and he nodded. “Yes, but if you want to watch it since you were asleep-”

“Lord, no, I’ll pass,” Eric laughed, sitting close to Jack. Closer than he had that afternoon and Jack let himself have it. He relaxed into the cushions of the couch and now that it was just them, Jack felt a lot less nervous. His shoulder pressed into Eric’s as they sipped their tea.

“Um,” Jack started, worrying at his lip for a moment before turning to Eric. “What are you doing this week?” He asked.

“Well, I have a few meetings, but nothing besides that and my vlog,” Eric said thoughtfully. “I’m trying to get my channel going again. I used to do a lot in college but once I started the cookbooks, I kind of fell off that wagon.”

“You baked on your vlog?” Jack asked.

“Baked, cooked, ranted, cried. It was basically my private diary, except millions of people watched it,” He laughed, smiling up at Jack. “I’m going to do a few recipes from the new books that I have coming out next year. Maybe a few summer recipes. Oh!” He gasped, turning to Jack fully. “You should be in a few!”

“What? No.” Jack laughed, shaking his head. “I’m really awkward, I think that would be a bad idea.” 

“No, seriously, it would be a good way for my old and new followers to understand what I do. Everyone thinks it’s so weird that I’m smack dab in the middle of the hockey world now. Plus, don’t think George hasn’t told me about how they’ve been trying to get you on social media,” Eric pointed accusingly at him.

“I don’t know,” Jack groaned but he could feel himself giving in

“Oh come on. How about this, we do a trial run, like preseason and I’ll even let you watch it before I post it. If you like it, we’ll do a full series, if you don’t, I’ll never bug you about it again,” Eric said, then smirked. “I’d even let you pick the recipes from the ‘Nate approved’ book I know he gives you guys.” 

“Gourmet protein shakes?” Jack laughed.

“Lord,” Eric rolled his eyes, reaching for one of the throw pillows and tossing it into Jack’s face. They laughed, knocking into each other and Jack almost spilled his tea.

“What about next week?” Jack offered, holding his tea out for safety.

“Yes, that’ll give me time to storyboard,” Eric nodded, reaching for his phone to put it in his calendar.

“Storyboard?” Jack asked curiously.

“I mean, it’s not really scripted, I just make a bit of an outline of what I want to cover and the different shots I’ll be making. This is a  _ professional _ production, Mr. Zimmermann,” Eric winked.

“I’m sure,” Jack laughed softly.

Eric pulled out his MacBook once they finished their tea. He went through an archive of recipes he’d been wanting to make that were easy enough to show on camera. They decided on a tourtiere to put a French Canadian spin on it because of Jack’s presence in the episode.

“It’ll be fun,” Eric said, shutting his MacBook with a satisfied grin.

“Can I see the outline before we do it?” Jack asked.

“Of course, I’ll email it to you as soon as I finish it,” Eric smiled. Jack nodded, watching as Eric slid the computer on the coffee table and sat back on the couch, tucking his feet in. The movement and position made him lean closer to Jack and suddenly, he was very close. He turned to Jack and relaxed against him.

Jack breathed, the nerves he’d been feeling earlier were coming back and making his fingertips tingle. He wanted to lean in. He wanted to touch him. But every time he thought he might, he held back. He couldn’t.

His mind wandered to Lardo and her knowing looks from earlier in the night. Was he that obvious?

“Jack?” Eric asked softly, touching a hand to his shoulder. It was a gentle touch. Warm and affectionate and he was so, so close.

“I should go,” He swallowed. He didn’t move. Eric didn’t either.

“Okay,” He said quietly.

“I have to meet with Paul in the morning for my knee,” Jack continued.

“Okay,” Eric said again. They still didn’t move and they were still  _ so _ close. Eric was practically surrounding him; Jack could smell his shampoo. Jack closed his eyes and forced himself to pull away. He made himself stand, reaching up to run a hand through his hair as he breathed and Eric stood as well.

“Thanks for dinner,” Jack offered, feeling overly warm.

Eric watched him with a calm gaze before nodding towards the kitchen. “Let me grab your pie.”

Jack followed him, taking the pie box gratefully and feeling awkward.

“I guess I’ll see you next week?” Eric asked, breaking the silence. His eyes looked tired and almost sad.

Jack frowned. “If Paul says it’s okay, I was going to go for a run after therapy. Or swimming. You want to come with? Usually Tater comes with me, but he’s not here, so…” Jack bit his lip.

“What time?” Eric asked.

“Nine?” Jack ventured.

“Lord, you hockey players grind early,” Eric muttered. “I’d love to Jack. Lord knows I’ve been neglecting my exercise regimen for too long,” He waved his hand.

“Okay,” Jack said, backing towards the foyer. “Um. Cool, well. Thanks for dinner and everything.”

“Night, Jack,” Eric said, smiling up at him. He stepped forward, sliding his arms around Jacks waist, hugging him gently. Jack reached around him awkwardly with the pie box, but Eric fit nicely. He felt good and Jack closed his eyes against the overwhelming feelings he was trying to keep buried.

“Goodnight, Eric.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone that's commented/subscribed/kudos!! I appreciate it so much. Also big thanks to my wonderful beta Megan for looking through this in the midst of your big move.


	6. Pool Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks again to my amazing beta Megan (tumblr: sageandlaurel)!

Eric was exhausted when he took the elevator down to meet Jack the next morning for their planned swim. Nursing a slight hangover, he had thrown on a hoodie to cover up the fact that he hadn’t brushed his hair. 

Eric sighed, leaning back against the building as he waited for Jack to meet him. The street was empty and quiet so when he heard a pounding on the sidewalk, he turned his head to watch Jack grow closer to the building. Sitting up in surprise, he almost choked on his tongue as he realized that Jack was running up in some of the smallest shorts Eric had seen on a man.It didn’t help that he was also shirtless, his discarded top hanging from the waist of his shorts. Eric let himself appreciate a moment before looking away.

Eric shook his head, “Lord, Mr. Zimmermann, that’s almost indecent.”  
“Sorry,” Jack laughed, his smile surprisingly bright in the morning sun. He reached back to the waistband of his shorts and pulled his shirt he had tied to the belt loop, slipping it on easily.

Eric tried not to appear too disappointed.

“How was therapy?” He asked, falling into pace with Jack as they headed for the rehab center that had the pools Jack needed.

“It was good,” Jack grinned. God his grin was radiating. “Better than yesterday. My knee wasn’t bothering me too bad this morning so Paul was cool with pool therapy for today.”

Eric grinned back, “That’s great.”

“Yeah, I always prefer to swim or run than go through the exercises in office. Less stress,” Jack shrugged.

“So you swim most days?” Eric asked.

Jack shrugged. “I haven’t done it as much in previous years, but with my knee, it’s a lot less distress on my joints.”

“I’ve never swam much. It’s always been skating or running for me when I was in full athlete mode,” Eric sighed.

Jack smiled, looking amused. “Do you know how to swim?” He asked and when Eric glared up at him, he saw the laughter and teasing in the man’s eyes.

“Chirp chirp, Mr. Zimmermann,” Eric tried to keep his face drawn but he couldn’t help the warm smile twitching at his lips.

The centers locker room is thankfully empty, and Eric dropped his duffle on a bench after claiming a locker. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Jack removed his shirt again before pulling out some swim shorts. 

Jack stripped out of his running shorts and Eric had to turn his head away quickly to avoid staring. He knew Jack was used to locker rooms and modesty isn’t something he really knows, but Eric is only human and he doesn’t feel like suffering anymore than he has to.

He pulled on his patterned swim shorts in the stall and stuffs his dry clothes back into the duffle before going back out into the lockers and putting his things away.

The indoor pool was blissfully empty and Jack was already doing laps.

“Race?” Jack asked, popping up with a gasp.

Eric snorted, shaking his head as he waded around. “Not happening. I am not fueling your competition complex. No way.”

“Oh, come on, I’ll let you have a head start if you’re that worried about it,” Jack said, kicking out towards the wall.

“Nope,” Eric smiled, crouching down and kicking off the end of the pool without a word. He wasn’t intending to race, but once he hit the midway point, Jack flew past him, a smile clear even as he rushed away.

Eric ignored him, continuing his laps. He could go faster if he wanted,but he wasn’t about to fuel a very competitive athlete.

He got lost in the continuity of it. He let the world float away while he swam from wall to wall, the world muffled for that moment. He found as he went that he actually really enjoyed the meditative feeling of it and thought he might need to begin making this a habit.

He had a steady speed going, his body moving effortless in the water until without any warning, his head made contact with a large hand, stopping him in his path. Eric sputtered, drawing up with a gasp and Jack was standing before him with a wide grin on his face.

“Wha-?” Eric was immediately submerged, Jack shoving him by the shoulders and swimming away.

Eric popped back up coughing. “Jack!” He sputtered and Jack laughed, pushing away a bit from Eric’s offended splashing.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Jack laughed. Eric paused, watching him. It was the first time since Eric had met the man that he’d let go to just have fun. He looked childish in the best way possible. Eric smiled slowly, kicking out to push himself towards Jack while he was busy laughing. He dove, reaching out and hooked his arms around his legs, pulling them out from under him, forcing Jack under mid laugh.

Eric laughed delightedly, swimming away and pulling himself out. His arms burned, but he rolled over the tile, kicking to clear the edge so Jack couldn’t reach him.

Of course Jack was massively stronger than him and was out of the pool in one swift move.

“Don’t you dare!” Eric pointed at him as he advanced.

“What?” Jack smirked, holding up his hands.

“Jack Laurent Zimmermann, if you throw me back in that pool I swear-”

When Eric hit the water he barely had enough time to hold his breath to avoid swallowing too much water. He came up coughing and glaring just as Jack jumped back in, narrowly but purposefully missing Eric’s head. When he broke the surface, Eric used his entire body to push him back under.

His arms circled Eric’s waist on the way up to the surface. Eric laughed while he was lifted, squirming to try to get away but Jack’s arms were huge and Eric couldn’t, nor did he really want to.. He was raised high, his head just clearing Jack’s and his hands came down to grip Jack’s shoulders.

“Don’t throw me!” His laugh was breathless and excited. Jack smiled, looking up into Eric’s face, his nose just brushing Eric’s chin. In the same moment, both of their smiles faltered and the laughter died.

Eric swallowed, as Jack’s arms tighten and moved, roaming over his lower back and hips. His expression changed, his mouth slack as he lowered Eric back down into the water, their bare skin sliding easily with the water. Eric’s hands settled on Jack’s chest, watching as Jack bit his lip and took a final breath before he let Eric go and pushed back.

“Sorry,” Jack said quietly.

“Why?” Eric asked, wanting him to say it. To acknowledge what was happening between them. He needed it.

Jack looked away, shaking his head. He sighed, moving for the ladder. “I’m going to do a few minutes in the treadpool.”

Eric watched him get out of the water, his mood suddenly sinking.

“I’ll be in the hot tub,” He muttered. He avoided looking at Jack as he pulled himself out and over to the large steaming pool that was about as wide as the recreation pool they’d been in. He waded in, sighing at the heat and took a seat facing away from Jack. He could see him out of his periphery, jogging in place in the smaller pool. His face was neutral and he avoided looking in Eric’s direction.

This was ridiculous. Of course had some concerns with their professional positions, but Eric couldn’t deny what was happening.

They’d grown close since they met. As friends and, it was becoming clear, as something else. But he wouldn’t force Jack to take that step into unchartered territory. He couldn’t force someone to want him. Wanting and taking were two very different things.

When Jack finally lifted himself out of the treadpool, Eric was ready for a nap. Jack padded over to the hot tub and slid in beside him, hissing a bit at the heat before sighing and leaning back.

“Have you ever had issues before, with your knee?” Eric asked, venturing for conversation.

Jack shook his head. “No, I’ve always tried to stay careful. Thankfully, it’s just ware on my joints. Paul doesn’t think I need surgery.”

“That’s good,” Eric nodded, playing with the hem of his shorts.

“You figure skated right? Did you ever have any injuries?” Jack asked, turning to face him more. Eric tried not to stare at the water and sweat clinging to Jack’s throat.

“Broke my arm once,” Eric said, lifting his left arm out of the water to examine it. “Not from skating though. I was way too good to break anything,” He grinned confidently and Jack laughed a bit, shaking his head.

“You still are good. I caught you at the rink,” Jack pointed out and Eric rolled his eyes.

“Shit I’d forgotten about that,” He laughed, covering half his face with his left hand.

“Did you plan that? You had a pie and a note ready before I even got there,” Jack asked, his grin growing.

“I was going to leave it for you in the locker room, Mr. Zimmermann,” Eric claimed matter-of-factly. “I was too scared to give it to you to your face but then you showed up early.”

“I’m glad I showed up early. You’re really good,” Jack shrugged.

Eric smiled down into the water, his cheeks burning a little.

In the silence, Jack lifted his leg onto the bench between them. His knee peaked over the surface of the water, looking normal and less swollen than it had been. He poked at the muscle and bone. Eric watched him, growing concerned again.

“How is it?” Eric asked softly.

Jack sighed, shrugging. “Not too bad,” He said. Eric reached up, tracing his finger over the skin, circling the cap of his knee. He glanced up at Jack to gauge his reaction, flattening his palm over his knee.

Jack watched him carefully, his eyes trailing over Eric’s fingers. He met Eric’s eyes steadily, ducking his head nervously.

“It looks better,” Eric told him, continuing to run his fingers over his knee.

“Paul went easy on me today since I was using the pools. It’s usually a little swollen. Hot tub helps,” Jack cracked a smile again and Eric smiled too, leaning in so his chest was pressed to Jack’s knee.

Jack watched him for a long moment, feeling Eric’s hand on his leg. His face was flushed but with the heat of the tub it was hard to tell if it was from Eric’s proximity or the temperature. He sighed, slowly lowering his knee into the water and pushed up to stand.

“A few more laps?” Jack asked.

“I’m getting pruney,” Eric pouted, raising his hands to examine. Jack rolled his eyes, smiling wide again.

“Come on, we just got here,” He said, jumping back into the pool. Eric frowned, rolling his eyes before climbing out of the hot tub. The cool air stung his skin and before he could think too hard about it, he jumped back into the pool and only screamed a little.

When he surfaced, Jack was laughing. Which only stopped when Eric dunked him under again.

They left shortly after that, feeling loose and relaxed.

“After that workout you put me through, you owe me coffee,” Eric commented as they walked out of the rehabilitation center. 

Jack laughed, his hands shoved into the hoodie he threw on.“You did a few laps in the pool and sat in the hot tub.” 

“Unimportant details, Jack. The coffee shop over here does PSLs all year, come on,” Eric patted his arm as they advanced on the small line of shops near the river.

Jack bit his lip against a grin. “You should be drinking water, Bittle,” He chirped.

“Hush,” Eric swatted at him, pushing gleefully into the cafe.

Jack ordered a black coffee, much to Eric’s disgust, and got a few hard boiled eggs for his post workout. Eric got something that was topped with whipped cream and what looked like cinnamon.

“Oh, and do you have the whoopie pies today?” He asked the barista with a kind smile.

“Of course,” She nodded happily.

“How are you still alive?” Jack chuckled beside him.

“I thought I told you to hush, Zimmermann,” Eric shot. “And get the grump here a small slice of the maple pecan?” He asked. Jack almost protested. Almost.

They took their seats near the window while they waited for their food and Jack sipped at his coffee in relief.

When he put the cup down, Eric snatched it away and replaced it with his whipped cream topped monstrosity.

“Try it,” Eric insisted. 

“I really would rather not,” Jack laughed.

“Just a sip,” Eric pinched his thumb and forefinger together and Jack sighed, lifting the cup to his lips and taking a slow sip.

It was definitely a flavor geared towards fall, but he couldn’t deny how much he actually liked it. He spent a lot of his time denying sweets but that didn’t mean he didn’t like them.

“Well?” Eric grinned. Jack sat back away from the cup and sighed contentedly. Eric smiled wider, his teeth biting down on his lip as he laughed.

“Okay it’s good,” Jack relented. Eric covered his mouth to hide his laughter. “What?” Jack asked, laughing as well because how could you not?

“You- Whipped cream- Here,” Eric wiped at his eyes before taking a napkin and reaching out to Jack’s face. Jack froze, blushing for about the hundredth time that day and let Eric clean his nose from the smear of cream.

“Thanks,” He said, licking his lips. He looked down at his black coffee and went back in for another sip of Eric’s.

“Get your own!” Eric scoffed, reaching for his mug.

“It’s so sweet,” Jack smiled crookedly.

Eric shook his head fondly, taking Jack’s black coffee and putting sugar and creamer in it from the bowl at the center of the table.

Jack protested. “No, I just wanted-”

“It’s fine, Jack,” Eric winked. “I actually prefer my coffee like this anyway. The latte is a bit of an indulgence and you are clearly having a moment here,” Eric chirped.

“Thank you,” Jack smiled.

Their food arrived and Eric hummed over the whoopie pies, making a face and recording a note on his phone for a recipe. Jack ate his eggs silently. It was comfortable and their shoulders pressed together while they ate because of the small corner. It was nice and Jack wanted life to always be this content.

The easiness from the day was relaxing him in ways he hadn’t experienced in a while. But he knew when small feet flitted up behind him, that it was too much to hope for it to stay that way. Eric smiled sheepishly as he turned to a small group of young teens that looked ready to burst from their nerves.

“Excuse me?” The girl in the center of the group asked. Jack didn’t mind meeting fans, but sometimes he wished he could go without being approached.

Eric smiled at them, “Hello.” 

“Sorry, we didn’t want to interrupt, but we had to see if it was really you,” One of the girls said, her face tight and nervous. Jack realized in that moment that he wasn’t the one being recognized and he watched as Eric nodded excitedly, standing to greet them, handing out hugs like he knew them.

One of the kids, a young boy that looked no older than thirteen, stepped up with his eyes glistening. He gave a shy smile and said something quietly so only Eric could hear. He talked for a moment, looking down and Eric stepped forward, pulling the boy into a tight hold. He rubbed his back, talking to him just as softly and Jack felt something release in his chest. He knew what this feeling was. Eric was kind, considerate, passionate, and absolutely caring. He was one of the best people he knew.

When the boy pulled back, he wiped at his eyes, smiling shakily and Eric smiled, ruffling his hair and telling him it was okay.

“Do you guys want a picture?” Jack piped up, finally gathering their attention.

“Oh yes, perfect!” Eric nodded. “I need to document you guys on twitter,” He winked at them and the girl that had approached them let a small giggle slip.

They all stood around Eric, smiling up at Jack with wide smiles. The boy was right at Eric’s hip, pressing close. Eric patted his shoulder, pulling him in for a sideways hug and turned to Jack.

“Okay I think we’re ready,” He chuckled, letting Jack take his phone and snap a few photos. When he was done, the kids disentangled and stepped away, thanking Eric profusely. The boy again, stepped up to hug Eric one last time and Eric hugged him back just as tight.

“It was great meeting y’all,” He smiled softly.

“You too, thanks,” The girl waved, stepping back a little awkwardly. The group turned and as they left, they all made noises of excitement. The young boy looked over his shoulder one last time before following the girls out of the shop.

“Sorry about that,” Eric sighed, but his face was content.

“No, it’s okay,” Jack shook his head. “That boy really loved you,” He pointed out. Eric smiled, looking down and nodding.

“He was sweet,” He said, picking up his spoon to poke at the whoopie pie he’d been neglecting. He smiled, looking back up. “I get approached a lot, especially in LA, but kids like that make it so worth it, you know?”

“There was a girl, at the last game, Jack looked down at his uneaten pie. “She was in my You Can Play jersey from a few months back. I gave her a puck. She looked like I gave her the world,” He explained, a sad smile on his lips.

“You did,” Eric said, reaching out to rest his hand on Jack’s arm.

“After - on the way back to the locker room - she was by the tunnel. She was crying,” Jack sighed shakily. “I felt like I tore it away from her.”

Eric shook his head, “You didn’t. It was a hard night for everyone, but you made that little girl’s dreams come true. Young minds are vulnerable but people like you, that inspire and make differences, it means so much to them. You don’t give yourself enough credit, Jack.”

“I wish I could go back. Say something, you know?” Jack sighed, looking up. Eric was close, his eyes wide and dark. Jack swallowed, letting out a long breath before pressing his shoulder tight against Eric’s.

“Maybe next year she’ll be there. And you can be prepared,” Eric smiled. “Now. You better try that pie before I take it from you,” He pointed, sitting back.

The pie was great, much to Jack’s dismay. Of course anything that Eric suggested was usually a sure bet.

They stayed at the cafe long after their food and coffee was gone, pressing close and watching out the window. It was quiet but comfortable.

“You left your cane at my place,” Eric said when they finally took their leave of the small coffee shop because they were closing.

“I’ll probably be needing that in the morning,” Jack sighed. Eric slipped his arm through Jack’s as they walked. Jack swallowed, staring straight ahead and just tucked his hands in his hoodie pockets more deeply, tightening his arm’s hold on Eric’s hand.

Eric stayed close, pressed into Jack’s side. Walking was awkward, but Jack would do anything if it meant he didn’t have to detach himself. The day had meant so much to him. The presence and feeling of having Eric with him, sharing his day with him, was nice.

He let Eric lead him along the riverwalk, stopping to look over the scenery and stop at a few of the tourist spots.

“Have you been to WaterFire yet?” Jack asked. Eric looked at him confused and Jack chuckled softly. “It’s a performance they have over the summers, maybe twice a month? That what those structures are in the water,” He pointed to the dark pedestals in the river.

“We should go!” Eric smiled up at him, his eyes glinting in the light.

“We should,” Jack laughed. “There’s also a fascinating historical tour. Though I think their facts may be watered down a bit-”

“You’re such a nerd,” Eric interrupted, laughing and bumping into him which was difficult considering their proximity. Jack shrugged, smiling goofily.

They bipassed the busy elevator when they got to Eric’s building. Jack followed Eric up the stairs as they headed up to the apartment, only a step or two behind, his chest feeling warm and nervous. Jack stayed close once they reached his floor, he looked down and tried to calm the fluttering in his chest when Eric pushed into the apartment.

It was only late afternoon, but the sun was already lowering in the sky, painting the room with reds and oranges. The rays of sunlight caught the tips of Eric’s hair, encompassing him in a sort of halo. Jack watched him move into the living room, collecting Jack’s cane and walked back with an easy smile. Jack studied the glint of the sun in his dark eyes. Watched them brighten from the usual dark brown with bronzes and gold. Jack’s fingers itched to reach for him. To caress the soft skin that the sun touched. To feel the weight of his cheek in his hand.

He wanted him. He wanted him so much that he ached with it. But it had been a long time since he’d taken that step and he wasn’t sure how to handle it. 

He let out a shaky breath, reaching for the cane, his fingers gently brushing over Eric’s. He was close. All he had to do was lean down a fraction, but Jack wasn’t good at letting himself have the things he wanted.

He swallowed, stepping back. He clenched his fists to keep himself from shaking and turned towards the door to leave. Eric’s hand circled his wrist, stopping him. Jack looked up sharply and Eric bit his lip, stepping forward, pressing close.

“It’s okay,” Eric murmured softly. His hand eased over Jack’s, moving down to grip Jack’s hand, lacing their fingers. Jack held his breath, looking at Eric and wanting so much.

“Eric,” He pleaded. Eric shook his head, stepping closer.

“It’s okay,” He repeated. “It’s just me. It’s okay,” Eric urged softly, his voice sounding broken and desperate. Jack stared at him for a long time, locking away the moment in the back of his mind. The wide, dark eyes staring up at him. The rosy color on his cheeks. The plump mouth that slacked open so invitingly. Eric was beautiful and wonderful and Jack couldn’t deny himself anymore.

The cane in his hand dropped to the floor and he reached out to cup the back of Eric’s neck, his thumb brushing the cut of his jaw. His breath came out in short bursts as he leaned down, back tense with anticipation and want. Eric pressed close, fitting his small body against Jack’s, hands circling his waist and holding him tightly.

“Please,” Eric whispered, his mouth mere inches from Jack’s. Jack closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath and finally let himself fall into him.


	7. Tourtière

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that has given kudos and commented!!! I appreciate every single word so so much. Also big thanks to my wonderful beta Megan (sageandlaurel.tumblr.com) who continuously and patiently makes my words make sense.

They don’t text. Eric wanted to after what had happened, he just didn’t feel comfortable being the first to reach out. When Jack had left days before, he’d gone radio silent.

After he had kissed him softly and deeply, hands caught up in his hair, fingers brushing over his jaw, cheeks, and lips - He’d pulled back breathless, eyes heavy and wild. Jack hadn’t said a word, just bit his lip, looking torn in the sunlight in Eric’s living room before picking up his cane, and leaving Eric in silence.

Eric had stood there for a long moment once the door closed before calling Lardo in a panic, pacing his apartment and wondering if he somehow forced Jack. Lardo had snorted and audibly rolled her eyes before assuring him that no, after what she’d seen at dinner, Eric did not force anything. But Jack was hesitant and Eric wanted to understand him.

It’d been a long time since Eric had felt this sort of uncertainty - the kind that sits deep in your chest and makes you want so much.

He FaceTimes with Tater a few days later, smiling delightedly until Tater mentions Jack, wondering if they’d gotten a chance to hang out. Eric tries not to reveal too much, but assures Tater that Jack is doing well.

“B staying in Providence all of summer?” Tater asks, sun so bright behind his head that Eric was essentially looking at a silhouette.

“I planned on staying here for most of it. I might take a trip to see my parents at some point, maybe visit the West Coast,” Eric squinted. “Where even are you?” He asked.

“Little bit of everywhere, B,” He grinned. “Let me know when you take trip to West Coast. I meet you!” He continued to smile and Eric wished he had the emotional energy to be as excited and happy as him right then.

He almost forgot about the vlog until it was the night before. He sat on his couch with his MacBook balanced on his knees when he noticed the folder for the episode. He spent too long deliberating about it, alternately staring at his phone for long periods of time, wondering if this infinite silence was a sign that Jack didn’t want to do the vlog.

But, they had made plans and he wasn’t backing out unless Jack said something. He ended up emailing him the outline and recipe with a brief message.

 

 _To:_ [ _jzimm@gmail.com_ ](mailto:jzimm@gmail.com)

_From:_ [ _eric.bittle@gmail.com_ ](mailto:eric.bittle@gmail.com)

_Subject: Vlog tomorrow_

Hope your week is going okay! Here’s the video for the outline, let me know if you’re still good for tomorrow

_Eric_

 

Eric went to bed that night with a heavy weight on his chest and no reply from Jack. He didn’t sleep well, feeling like he ruined a genuinely good friendship. He held Señor Bun close, pressing his trembling mouth to the fabric of his head. He wished Lardo was here; hell, he would even take a half naked Shitty cuddle.

He didn’t know when he nodded off just that it was sometime after 3am. He woke up to sunlight in his eyes and his phone chirping loudly beneath his pillows. He reached for it with tired, achy fingers and held it above his face.

 

**From: Jack**

Should I bring anything with me?

**(9:35am)**

 

Eric reread the text a few times before sighing heavily. He felt both relieved that Jack was still coming over and slightly terrified that Jack was still coming over.

 

**From: Eric**

Nope, just yourself and anything you think you might want to pair with it that I didn’t list in the ingredients already.

**(9:43am)**

 

**From: Jack**

Ok

**(9:46am)**

 

Eric rolled his eyes with a groan at the short dismissal and dreaded the vlog even more.

“Men,” He muttered, dragging himself into his bathroom to shower.

He spent the morning getting ready, prepping the kitchen for the video and making sure he looked okay. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t spend too much time on his hair.

He tried to ease his mind before Jack arrived by lining up the veggies and other ingredients on the kitchen island. He even made some dough and set it in the fridge to chill until Jack arrived. It calmed him; the meticulous habit of cooking.

He knew they needed to talk because he was tired of Jack just running away, unable to make a decision. They were adults, not unsure teenagers. As he washed his hands after washing what little dishes he used for prep he decided he just needed to be forceful and sit down with Jack after filming to have the conversation.

There was a knock on the door and Eric took a deep breath and relaxed his tense shoulders before opening the door. “Hey,” He smiled. Jack looked soft and calm like he’d really taken the last few days to focus on himself both mentally and physically.

Eric thought it was a little unfair that while Jack was doing so well, Eric had been staring at his phone and baking himself into a stress hole all this time.

“Hi,” Jack said, smiling at him. Eric held back a frown as Jack came in.

“How are you?” Eric asked, eyeing the man in front of him.

Jack toed off his shoes and stepped further into the apartment. “I’m good. Paul had me doing some knew stretches for my leg and he’s feeling optimistic that I’ll be at full power in a couple more weeks,” He grinned wide with the news and Eric felt his tension start to recede and cheerfulness replaced it.

“Jack, that’s great,” He said, shaking his head with a smile.

Jack nodded, “Yeah maybe we can steal some ice time once I’m approved for skates again,” He continued, following Eric into the kitchen. The camera was set up near the refrigerator, facing the large granite island that sat in the middle of the room. Jack paused in the archway, surveying the production quality of the equipment and the artistic style of food prep that Eric managed to lay out on the countertop.

Eric fidgeted, picking up veggies and placing them down again, moving the multitude of bowls a bit. “Were you able to look over the outline a bit? Sorry I didn’t send it to you until late last night, I wasn’t sure if you were still planning on doing this,” Eric laughed nervously “Because I hadn’t heard from you.” He kept his eyes on the counter; he didn’t want to face Jack directly about this. Not yet. He wanted to wait until after the video to talk about this, but it’d been nagging at the tips of his mind for days. For weeks, really.

Jack was silent behind him. He didn’t even move as Eric stepped back towards the sink to wash his hands again.

“Yeah,” He said quietly. “Sorry about that,” He stepped up beside Eric at the sink and Eric offered some of the soap to him. Jack paused to wash his hands, and Eric patted his arm.

“We’ll get this started then. I have premade dough in the cooler or if you want the full experience, we can make it fresh?” Eric asked, turning his back to him again.

“Uh,” Jack hummed. “Is it hard? I don’t mind making it.”

“Oh, bless your heart,” Eric smiled finally, sliding his flour canister across the counter.

Jack, it turned out, was not as awful in the kitchen as Eric had initially thought. He thought the man was more of a prepared foods and protein shake type, but when Eric set him to work on chopping the onions and celery, he did it with ease and skill.

The dough, however, was a bit more challenging.

“Why does everything have to be so cold?” Jack asked, a worrying crease forming between his brows. “And why do I have to use my hands? Isn’t there a mixer for this?”

“Oh honey,” Eric smiled, looking over from his place at the stove where he had another camera set up above the stovetop to get him cooking the ground pork. “Ain’t no better way to cut that butter than with your own God-given hands. Stop complaining, you’re on camera,” He winked.

“You can just edit it out, right?” Jack asked, looking worriedly down at the bowl of flour and butter. “I really don’t think this is gonna work.”

“I’m using every bit of whining. Maybe I’ll make a whole video dedicated to it,” Eric pointed his spatula at him.

“Chirp, chirp,” Jack mumbled. “Is this right?” He asked. Eric set the heat on the pork to low and came around the island to survey the beginnings of dough.

“Great!” He smiled, ducking down to the cooler beneath the counter. He pulled out a bowl of ice water. “Now slowly mix in the ice water until you have a more dense, dough consistency.”

“My fingers are gonna freeze and break off,” Jack frowned.

Eric rolled his eyes, “Jack Zimmermann, you play ice hockey. A little cold water isn’t gonna freeze off your fingers.”

“But I need my hands to play ice hockey,” Jack shot back with a slight grin.

“Chirp chirp,” Eric shook his head. “Here, use a knife then” He showed Jack how to use the knife to stir the flour and butter mixture while spooning in the water. “It needs to stay chilled, but this gives you a bit of a break. Once all the water is spooned in you can use your hands.” Eric handed the bowl over and watched as Jack finished mixing before sighing and dipping his hands in.

“S’not too bad,” Jack mumbled.

“Don’t knead too much. Just enough to form a ball… Perfect,” Eric smiled. He grabbed the sheet of plastic wrap he had waiting and let Jack drop it in the middle to contain the dough.

“Is that it?” Jack asked.

“For now, this can chill for a while. We’ll use some premade for the pie.”

Jack gaped. “But I just made that!”

“It takes an hour to set,” Eric laughed, sliding past him to attend to the stove again.

“We can let it chill for an hour? I’m not doing anything but this for the rest of the day,” Jack shrugged. Eric looked over his shoulder and Jack looked like he’d taken away his favorite toy.

“Lord,” He sighed. “Fine. I’m putting you to work until it’s ready, though. Skin those potatoes so I can boil them,” He said, pointing to the bag he had set up. Jack smiled wide and nodded, grabbing a couple large potatoes and began to wash them.

Eric finished up the pork and set it to simmer until they were ready for the dough. He showed Jack and the camera the seasonings they would be using and the seasonings that really defined the dish. Jack smiled, finding the rest of the recipe very familiar and Eric enjoyed watching him mix the veggies and proteins together.

“Grandmere used to make this during winter. Especially during the holidays,” Jack shared.

“Reminds me of stew, Only in a pie, which you’d think I’d be more familiar with,” He laughed. Jack smiled up at him for a moment.

They set the filling to cook with most of the hour still ahead of them to wait for the dough. Eric busied himself and Jack with cleaning for the moment, but they still had some time to kill.

“Well,” Eric sighed. “I have some pie leftover if you’re hungry. Or we could watch one of those documentaries you like,” He suggested, wiping down the counter.

“We could,” Jack said, leaning against the counter. Eric turned to him. They were silent for a long moment, Jack looking like he wanted to say something and Eric felt himself tense.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

Jack looked off to the side, chewing on his lip for a moment before he ran a hand through his hair. “I wanted to say I’m sorry,” He said softly. “With more clarity. I didn’t really give you an explanation. Or a real apology. And you deserve one, so I’m sorry. I didn’t know what to say after... And it seemed like something that shouldn’t be discussed over text?” He ventured.

Eric crossed his arms and pursed his lips. He deserved an explanation. He deserved to know why Jack left without a word and never reached out. “You could have called. You could have asked how my day was. You could have said anything,” He argued, his chest tightening over the brief bit of happiness he felt when they’d been cooking.

“I should have,” Jack nodded, looking down.

Eric watched the painful expression on Jack’s face for a long moment before sighing.

“Jack, we’re friends, right?” He asked. Jack looked up confused.

“I thought we were,” Jack said hesitantly.

Eric nodded. “I think we are,” Eric continued, stepping closer.

“Yes,” Jack breathed, watching Eric intently.

Eric bit his lip, pushing past the last of his nerves. “I care about you. I think that’s clear. And I think you care about me. I don’t know why we keep dancing around this, but I think we owe it to ourselves to… try?” Eric paused. Jack said nothing, just watched and listened. “Do you care about me, Jack?” Eric asked softly, stepping even closer.

“Yes,” Jack murmured, eyes heavy and bright. His pupils were blown and Eric had only ever seen them this wide and dark once before.

Eric could do this. He could rise up on his toes and kiss him. But things still felt fragile and he didn’t want to do this unless Jack was really ready.

“Good,” He nodded, patting Jack’s hand. “That’s good. We can start there, okay? But for now, we’ll watch your documentaries and make this god awful meat pie, yes?” He teased.

Jack’s expression melted into a soft smile before he let out a breathy chuckle.

“A meat delicacy, you mean,” He retorted.

“Meat pie,” Eric snorted, rolling his eyes and Jack’s hands brushed against his sides. Eric’s gaze snapped back to him. He was close. So close that Eric could feel his hands curving over his hips, pulling him in.

“I care about you,” Jack murmured, eyes determined. Eric swallowed, biting his lip and watched with wide eyes as Jack leant down, brushing his nose against Eric’s.

“Don’t run away this time,” Eric whispered, hands sliding up Jack’s arms. “Don’t leave me again. Not like that.”

“I won’t, I’m sorry,” Jack said, sounding sad. Eric nodded, bringing up his hand to frame Jack’s cheek, thumb brushing his jaw.

“Good,” Eric breathed and finally pressed up, fitting his mouth to Jack’s in a warm, firm kiss. Jack made a small noise, catching Eric up firmly, arms wrapped solidly around him. Eric smiled against his mouth, sucking at his bottom lip before tangling his arms around Jack’s neck to pull him closer. Jack was solid and warm and Eric could stay in his arms forever. Jack kissed like he did everything else; careful and thorough and so so well.

Eric pulled away for a short moment to look at him. To brush his thumb over the shine on Jack’s bottom lip and the way the corner of his mouth twitched up at Eric’s gaze.

Without a word, Jack’s arms slid down and his hands gripped Eric behind the thighs, hauling him up onto the counter. Eric made a small panicked noise but it melted into a soft moan as Jack kissed him again. It was deep and full and Eric held onto his shoulders as Jack kissed and tasted and touched. Eric sighed into it, feeling dizzy.

“This is unsanitary,” Eric bit his lip as Jack moved his mouth to his jaw.

“It’s fine,” Jack said, pressing a kiss to Eric’s ear.

“This is my kitchen, Mr. Zimmermann,” He gasped as Jack nipped at the muscle in his neck, eyes blinking open for a moment, his gaze tracking the blink of a red light and… oh.

“The camera is still on,” Eric said, hand coming up over Jack’s shoulder to cover his mouth on a giggle.

“What?” Jack pulled back, confused.

“The camera,” Eric laughed, pointing behind Jack. “It’s still on,” He shook his head, covering his overheated face with his hands as he gave in to his laughter. Jack huffed, gazing at the camera set up with a forlorn look.

“Well that would be an interesting tourtiere recipe video,” He mused.

“Lord,” Eric laughed again, shoving at Jack’s shoulder. “Let me down you giant,” He ordered, letting his hand slide down Jack’s chest as he hopped to the floor.

Jack smiled crookedly at him, hitching down to press a small unexpected kiss to Eric’s lips.

Eric hummed. “A man could get used to that,” He smiled warmly, chasing Jack’s kiss with a hand to the back of his neck.

“Camera, Bittle,” Jack chirped, gazing down at Eric with a content tilt of his lips.

Eric pouted. “It’s probably been long enough for that crust, let’s finish this up,” He sighed.

“Don’t sound so excited,” Jack laughed.

“Chirp, chirp,” Eric shook his head with a small smile.

They quickly discovered that Jack was terrible at lattice work, so Eric rerolled the crust out for him and cut a small maple leaf into the center of it.

“Because you’re Canadian, Mr. Zimmermann,” He smiled wickedly into Jack’s face.

When they slide the finished pie into the oven, Jack feels pretty damn proud of it.

“Well I think we have some okay footage,” Eric said, scrolling through the synced files on his computer.

Jack laughed, wiping down the countertop. “Oh, I’m sure you got some great stuff on there, eh?” He asked suggestively, rounding the island and pressing in close to Eric.

Eric shook his head. “Can’t believe I didn’t turn off the camera,” He muttered.

“Don’t delete it,” Jack said softly, ducking his head when Eric raised a brow at him. “I mean… don’t post it… But-” He bit his lip, looking away and Eric felt his chest fill with warmth. This man.

“Okay,” He said. He wouldn’t press him for an explanation. He knew why Jack didn’t want him to delete it.

Instead, he closed the laptop and turned to Jack, sliding his arms around him. “Let’s watch something and then we can have dinner,” He said softly. Jack smiled contentedly, leaning into Eric and letting him lead him into the living room.

Jack sat on the couch in the same spot he’d sat in before. Eric grabbed the remote and put on reruns of Top Chef before settling in beside Jack.

Last time, he was cautious and unsure. This time, he pressed close, fitting himself into Jack’s side and Jack slid his arm around him with a sigh.

Eric smiled. This was okay. They were okay.

_/\\_

“Please tell me you are not putting maple syrup on it,” Eric watched in horror as Jack unscrewed his supply of Canadian Finest.

“There’s no other way to eat it,” Jack paused, the bottle hovering over his slice, his face looking completely innocent while Eric looked on mortified.

“No,” Eric crossed his arms over his chest and cocked an eyebrow.

“Yes?” Jack laughed. “You have to eat it with the syrup, I won’t let you eat without it,” Jack pointed.

Eric sighed, looking up into the lens of the camera pointed at them from across the dining room table.

“This is my life now. Hockey, Canadians, and weird food habits.”

Jack scoffed, “It’s not weird!” He emphasized by pouring a dollop of maple syrup onto Eric’s slice.

Eric gave him a disbelieving look before collecting a forkful and trying Jack’s first recipe.

Jack didn’t hide his grin when Eric added more syrup.

_/\\_

 **@omgcheckplease** who knew maple syrup went with meat pie :o ??

 **@omgcheckplease** sorry for the twitter hiatus, but new video coming to you lovelies in a week or so featuring a surprise special guest!

 **@omgcheckplease** @kieraisme now if I told you who it was, then it wouldn’t be a surprise would it!

 **@omgcheckplease** @shust19 i can’t do hints i’m too easy, i’d give it away!!!!

 **@omgcheckplease** y’all keep askin’ but you’re not getting anything from me till next week

 **@omgcheckplease** i’m as cold as ice 

**@omgcheckplease** stop guessing i’m not sayin

**@omgcheckplease** UGH y’all are CSI level little investigators, fine yes he’s canadian

**@omgcheckplease** but keep in mind that about 80% of the people i keep company with these days are canadian so

**@omgcheckplease** STOP GUESSING

**@omgcheckplease** y’all are too much

**@kparson** liked your tweet


	8. With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Venturing into explicit! Big big thanks to my wonderful beta Megan (sageandlaurel.tumblr.com)

“The fundraiser should begin next month, we just need to start advertising for it. It’s annual, so people expect it and this is the time of year we start our campaign period,” Alison, the marketing manager, explained from across the conference table.

Eric nodded beside Georgia. “Local kids come to the rink right?” He asked, looking over the previous year’s file.

“Yes, sometimes it’s themed, sometimes not. It’s just a good way to get involved with the kids and the community while also raising money for local schools or non-profits,” Alison explained.

“Can we do both schools and non-profit donations?” Eric asked, peeking up from the folder.

“We can, it just depends on how much we raise.”

Eric hummed, nodding and tapping the file against the table. “I’d like the proceeds to go to both local schools and the Youth Pride center. I’ll match what we make for the fundraiser and we can split that between them.”

“Oh perfect,” Alison smiled. “I can have our designer begin brainstorming and we can have another meeting to decide how we want to advertise this?”

“Sounds good. I can also do some press to gain more interest,” Eric concluded. “If you want to get an organized plan together with the Director of Operations, we can move forward.”

“Okay, I’ll keep you posted,” She smiled, standing when Eric did and shaking his hand.

“Good to meet you, Alison. I look forward to working with you,” He patted her hand.

“Likewise, Mr. Bittle,” She beamed.

“Lord, please call me Eric. I’m not that scary,” He chuckled.

Georgia followed him to his office after the meeting, closing the door behind her and Eric raised a brow at her.

“Have you thought about bringing on a partner?” She asked, taking a seat across from him.

Eric hummed. They’d discussed this briefly when he first acquired the organization. “My friend, Adam Birkholtz, will be taking on a portion of the team as a silent partner,” He said a bit defeatedly. Part of him had hoped he could do this on his own. He could. He was good for it - but logically, he should have a partner.

“It’s a lot, Eric,” She smiled.

“I know,” Eric ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “My accountant wasn’t worried about anything with the equity coming in from the books, clothing line and other investments, but I don’t want to rely too much on that. Adam will be taking on half. We discussed it when he visited a few weeks ago.”

Georgia nodded. “He’s based in Boston? Will he be coming to meet the team at some point?” She asked.

“He’s coming down for preseason to get an idea of everything. He’ll be bringing his husband who happens to be obsessed over our very own Alexei,” Eric’s smile grew.

“Tater loves being loved,” Georgia laughed.

“I know,” Eric chuckled, leaning back in his chair.

“Are you taking any time off this summer?” She asked.

Eric thought a moment, rolling his shoulders. “I might head down to Madison for the Fourth. Maybe take a trip to LA to see some friends. Nothing set in stone.” He poked at his phone, noting he had a few texts from Jack. “You taking any time away from Providence?” He asked her.

“I’ll be taking a few weeks after the fundraiser with my wife. We’re going to Rome,” She smiled wistfully.

Eric gasped softly with a growing smirk. “Rome, huh? Quite the vacation,” He teased.

“We got married in June of last year. It’s for our anniversary,” She explained with a dreamful look.

“Have you ever been?” He asked curiously.

“No, we spent our honeymoon in Maine, so this will be new for us,” She sighed happily, standing slowly. “Well, don’t work too hard. I’ll ping you for the next meeting regarding the event.”

“Sounds good, honey,” He rested his chin on his fist as she left the office, closing the door softly behind her.

 

**From: Jack**

Do you want to make dinner tonight or should we get take out?

**(2:36 PM)**

 

**From: Jack**

Probably should have something nutritionally sound considering the amount of pie you’ve been force feeding me

**(2:36 PM)**

 

**From: Jack**

I’m kidding, I love your pie.

**(2:39 PM)**

 

**From: Jack**

Maybe I could go pick up some steaks? Or maybe salmon. You need to eat more protein. Haha.

**(2:45 PM)**

 

**From: Jack**

I’m kidding. You’re perfect. Don’t eat more protein. Unless you want to. Then I’m supportive. Haha.

**(2:50 PM)**

 

**From: Jack**

I got steaks. But if you don’t want that we can fix something else.

**(3:27 PM)**

 

**From: Jack**

Meetings going ok?

**(3:34 PM)**

 

**From: Eric**

Hey honey, sorry we’ve been busy. Steak sounds good, do you want me to pick up any greens on my way over?

**(3:43 PM)**

 

**From: Jack**

No I have asparagus and salad, is that ok?

**(3:44 PM)**

 

**From: Eric**

Sounds perfect! I’ll bring some wine

**(3:46 PM)**

 

**From: Jack**

Are you on your way over?

**(3:50 PM)**

 

**From: Eric**

Yep, just about to leave!

**(3:51 PM)**

 

**From: Jack**

Ok see you soon :)

**(3:51 PM)**

 

“Lord,” Eric blushed down at his phone and ran a hand over his face. He and Jack transitioned from friends to more than rather quickly. They had been having dinner together about every other day for the last two weeks and Eric would often go with Jack to the pool when he was approved for it. Eric knew he should be pumping the breaks on this because the way he was feeling was a little overwhelming for such early stages of a relationship, but Jack was intense. Jack was wonderful.

Jack wouldn't touch him.

Okay, he touched him - but it was as if there was a wall that Eric had been scaling since that day in the kitchen. They haven’t talked about it, their relationship was still very new, but this wasn’t really something Eric was used to. Maybe he’d lived in LA too long.

He was an attractive, young, successful, confident gay man and with Jack, he felt overwhelmed and almost giddy which he’d never experienced before.

He stopped by his apartment on the way to Jack’s to grab the wine. He debated with himself for a long moment as he turned to leave and decided he would bring a set of spare clothes and a toothbrush. Jack didn’t have therapy in the morning and Eric had a day off.

He didn’t think too heavily on it and just stuffed a duffle with his things before leaving.

Jack’s place was modest and minimal like he had hired an interior decorator only to avoid his place looking too plain. It looked like something out of a magazine with high ceilings, neutral walls, hardwood floors with a sitting area that was sunken and tall, wide, glass doors to the balcony. Eric almost preferred it to his own, much too big a place for just him.

“Hey,” Jack smiled when he let Eric in. When the door was closed, he stepped into Eric’s space, lifting his hands to cradle Eric’s cheeks and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

When he pulled back after a long moment, Eric sighed. “Well, hello,” He was breathless and warm.

“I missed you,” Jack shrugged, smiling a little sheepishly. He was still close and leaned in to nuzzle his nose against Eric’s.

“You saw me yesterday,” Eric teased, leaning up to press another kiss to the corner of Jack’s mouth.

“I’m needy,” Jack laughed, finally pulling back and allowing Eric to enter the apartment. Eric watched his eyes linger momentarily on his duffle bag before reaching for the wine while they walked into the kitchen.

“How was therapy?” Eric asked, setting the bag in the hallway outside of the kitchen. He walked straight for the stove to look over the sizzling steak.

“Good. Paul’s feeling confident,” Jack said. He came up beside Eric and nudged him away. “I know you don’t trust me, but I can manage sometimes,” He smiled. “Let me cook for you this time.”

“That’s like handing me your hockey stick in the middle of a game, Mr. Zimmermann,” Eric muttered, circling the island and taking a seat at one of the stools to watch him cook.

Jack chuckled, his back to Eric and shrugged. “I’ve heard that wouldn’t be so awful, Captain Bittle.”

“Lord,” Eric rolled his eyes, leaning his elbows onto the countertop.

“You should show me some of your games,” Jack turned, grabbing for the thyme, garlic, and butter he had sitting out.

“That would require you showing me something in return,” Eric bargained and Jack smiled softly before turning back to the stove.

“I have baby pictures,” He negotiated.

“So do I,” Eric laughed.

“I was really ugly though,” Jack looked at him over his shoulder. “And I have a photo of myself shitting in the Cup at 8 months old.”

“Stop,” Eric deadpanned. “You do not.”

“I do,” He laughed, covering the pan and turning around to face Eric. “Papa’s second cup win, I was pissed as hell because babies and screaming arenas don’t mesh well. He held me over it and made history,” He leaned his hands on the counter and raised a brow.

Eric glared skeptically at him before sliding his phone off the countertop and pulling up google.

A quick search using the keywords _Bad Bob Zimmermann, Jack,_ and _shit_ brought up the most bizarre photos Eric had ever seen.

“Oh my god,” Eric whispered, bringing the screen closer to his face and Jack let off a bark of laughter.

“I told you!”

“There’s so much happening in one photo,” Eric said, concerned. He zoomed in. “There’s just - Your mom. Your dad. God, how did you manage to grow from this?” He laughed, covering his eyes and dropping his phone. “Every time I look at your big blue eyes I’m gonna see that bald, big-eyed, goofy baby!”

Jack scoffed, coming around the island and sliding his arms around him.

Eric looked right into his chest and frowned. “I can’t look at you.”

“Now don’t be mean,” Jack grinned, ducking down to Eric’s eye level. Eric shook his head, closing his eyes. Instead, Jack leaned in and kissed him softly, pulling him close and running his thumb over his chin.

“You were so ugly,” Eric whispered into his lips.

“God dammit,” Jack laughed, pulling back to tend to the food again.

Eric smiled slowly, grabbing for his phone while Jack’s back was turned. He sighed, pulling up the SMH YouTube and finding his game-winner from senior year that put them into the Frozen Four. He hit play and set the phone on the counter toward Jack.

_“Number fifteen, Captain Eric Bittle’s got the puck-”_

Jack turned, brow arched. He stepped closer and hovered over the phone to watch, mouth pursed in concentration. He didn’t say anything as the game played out. Eric knew what he was watching. Eric had sped through a swarm of large players and raced down the ice with hardly anyone on him. He was fast and he was good. No one had even seen the shot, they’d had to watch the replay to confirm.

“Holy shit, Eric,” Jack huffed, grabbing the phone and selecting another video from another game that was titled with his name. Eric smiled, sliding off the stool and going to the stove to move the thick steak into the waiting oven with the roasting asparagus to finish cooking.

“We were good,” Eric said, coming up beside him.

“ _You_ were good,” Jack said, looking up at him. Eric looked into his eyes for a long moment, images of a goofy looking baby gone for now. Eric loved the way Jack looked at him sometimes.

“Thank you,” He murmured.

Jack nodded, setting the phone down and turning to him, sliding his arms around his waist. “You should play with us at practice sometime,” He said.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve done anything like that,” Eric laughed.

“Still,” Jack reasoned, leaning in. “One on one?” He asked softly. He was so close Eric could feel him everywhere. He felt dizzy and warm and tingly and it was all Jack. Everything was Jack and it was driving Eric crazy.

He slid his hands up Jack’s arms and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down and into a kiss.

Jack made a small noise in the back of his throat and pressed closer, his entire body lining against Eric’s. Eric pressed forward, nipping at Jack’s lip and shivering at the whimper that Jack made before letting Jack lift him onto the counter. He widened his knees, pulling Jack between his thighs and Jack gasped against his lips.Eric slid his mouth to Jack’s jaw, running his teeth against the bone and sucking a kiss into the sensitive skin. Jack swallowed and moved his hands down to Eric’s hips, grinding against him. They both groaned at the contact before Eric moved back to kiss him and Jack moved against him again, desperate.

It was the first time they’d done anything like this and after two weeks of seeing each other pretty much every day, they’d never touched like this and Eric needed so much.

As if Jack could hear him thinking, he pulled back, breathing hard against Eric’s lips. His chest dipped heavily as he took a step away and Eric whined at the separation.

“The food,” Jack murmured dazedly. He hesitated a moment before turning and taking the food out of the oven.  

Eric watched him for a long moment, his breathing struggling to even out before slowly sliding off the counter. He got the wine out of the fridge while Jack plated the food and uncorked the bottle, pouring himself a healthy glass.

Jack turned to him as he raised it to his lips and he drank the whole thing with one long pull.

They ate at the table next to one another rather than across in relative silence.

Eric was practically vibrating in his seat, his hand fisted on his thigh while he cut some asparagus with his fork. Jack slid his hand into Eric’s and squeezed twice, looking soft and flushed.

They finished eating, both full and sated. Eric bit his lip, leaning back once he finished his wine and thought for a moment on what to say because he wanted to know what Jack was thinking.

Eric opened his mouth to speak just as Jack stood, collecting their plates. He said nothing as Eric watched him walk the dishes back into the kitchen.

Grabbing his empty glass of wine, he stood to set it near the sink. He felt angry and frustrated, his face heating as he realized he also felt rejected.

Jack was rinsing the plates and moving them into the dishwasher and Eric slid onto a stool before taking a deep breath.

“I’m not sure if it was painfully obvious,” He started, swallowing against the uncertainty in his throat. “But I want you. And I hope you want me in return because it certainly seems like it but,” His voice cracked and Jack turned to look at him with a look Eric couldn’t define, “But I don’t want to force you to do anything you’re not comfortable with. I don’t want you to feel like you have to kiss me or touch me and I-”

Jack kissed him which stopped him from finishing his sentence but as soon as Jack shifted back, Eric grabbed at his wrists to keep him close. “I’m not really used to feeling this confused about this sort of thing,” Eric laughed awkwardly. Jack smiled, leaning his forehead against Eric’s.

He took Eric’s hand and pulled him into the living room and onto the couch, keeping close. Eric waited, biting his lips nervously.

“It’s been a really long time since I’ve been with anyone. Physically or emotionally,” He explained, looking at the television rather than at Eric. “It’s not really something I’ve needed. Or wanted,” He said and Eric felt his stomach dip.

“Jack, I didn’t mean to-”

“I want you, though,” Jack swallowed, then made eye contact. “It’s hard for me to explain. But I do want you, Eric,” He assured, running his hand over Eric’s. “You just have to… bare with me,” He chuckled.

“Okay,” Eric murmured.

They were silent for a long time, Eric’s fingers twitching in his own lap nervously. Jack huffed amusedly and took pity on him. “Do you want to stay the night?” He asked in the quiet.

Eric looked away, his cheeks heating. “Only if you want me to,” He said, pulling at Jack’s heart.

“I do,” Jack said. “Want you to,” He elaborated with a slight grin. Eric ducked his head, leaning into him and pushing his arm under Jack’s to slide their hands together.

“We don’t have to do anything. We can watch movies all night. Bake something,” Eric shrugged, pressing his face into Jack’s neck and sighing. “I just want to be with you,” He murmured.

Jack felt warm as they relaxed into the couch, cuddling. He let Eric pick something on Netflix while they sat and Jack ran his fingers through Eric’s hair, mussing it.

When the sun dipped low and the room was shadowed, Eric stood and grabbed the bag he’d brought before disappearing into the bathroom.

Jack sat there for a long moment, letting his heartbeat even out. He ran a hand through his hair and willed his muscles to relax before Eric emerged a few moments later.

He was wearing a thin hoodie with a washed out Samwell logo on it that was probably at least two sizes too big since the sleeves hung past his hands and the bottom almost hit his knees. He almost looked like he wasn’t wearing anything else but as he neared, Jack noticed a small pair of athletic shorts with a white stripe up the side. Something clawed its way into Jack’s throat and he fought hard to breathe as Eric bit his lip and slid into his lap.

“You’re gonna catch flies,” Eric chirped, tapping at Jack’s slack chin. He slid his fingers into Jack’s hair before leaning closer and nuzzling into Jack’s cheek.

“Those shorts should be illegal,” Jack muttered, sliding his hands over Eric’s hips and pulling him closer.

Eric smiled wickedly. “Payback for those shorts you wore to the pool,” Eric said

Jack gaped at him. “Those are my running shorts!” He defended.

“Oh, so everyone in Providence gets to see all that pale, Canadian skin, huh?” Eric smiled, pressing a kiss to the skin under Jack’s ear.

Jack huffed, annoyed. “I’m not that pale,” He muttered, seemingly unaffected by Eric’s kisses.

Eric smiled, sitting up and pushing the hair from Jack’s face. “You’re pretty pale,” He said sweetly.

“Stop trying to change the conversation to my paleness and let’s get back to these shorts,” Jack said, pushing Eric a bit so he could examine them.

Eric laughed. “Oh come on, you like them,” Eric said, moving to push Jack back on the couch so he was laying down before he climbed over him.

“Of course I like them,” Jack scoffed, moving his hands over Eric’s back.

“Good,” He smiled, leaning down to kiss Jack softly. It was hardly a peck, but after a moment, he leaned back down and kissed him deeper, moving their lips in a wet slide, his hands getting lost in Jack’s hair.

He tasted like the wine from earlier, Jack noted.

Jack sighed as Eric moved his lips to Jack’s throat. His hands bunched the oversized hoodie and rucked it up, his palms sliding under the fabric and up over Eric’s shoulders, holding him close.

Jack could tell Eric was pacing himself, surrounding Jack in a lazy kiss. It was a long moment before Eric was pressing down, grinding into Jack and Jack found himself gasping, wanting more. His hands slid from his back to his hips and then to his ass, gripping and pulling, wanting Eric to feel like Jack was feeling.

“Jack,” Eric murmured, pressing his face into his neck.

“Want you,” Jack said, ducking his head to take Eric’s lips in a messy, uncoordinated kiss.

They kissed for a long time before Eric groaned and sat up, pushing off him.

“No,” Jack practically cried, reaching for him. Eric bit his lip before sighing and getting off the sofa completely.

“Let’s go to bed?” He asked softly, holding out his hand for Jack to take.

Jack paused before nodding. Together they turned off the lights in the kitchen and Eric watched Jack lock the front door before they wandered down the hall together. Eric slipped into the bathroom and Jack took a moment to breathe before joining him.

Eric was brushing his teeth and without saying anything, Jack picked up his own toothbrush, bumping his shoulder into Eric’s. He gave Jack a small smile and bumped him back. When he finished first, he set his toothbrush into the cup and leaned into him, resting his head against his shoulder.

“Your toothbrush is yellow,” Eric murmured, closing his eyes.

Jack chuckled, throwing his into the cup and rinsing out his mouth. “Yes? Yellow is a nice color,” He said, turning to Eric and pulling him close.

“Yellow is garish,” Eric wrinkled his nose.

“Yellow is warm,” He countered, pulling him into the bedroom. Eric fell into the duvet without argument. Jack smiled, pulling his shirt off and Eric watched in silence, his bottom lip disappearing between his teeth. Jack continued, pushing his pants down to the floor, his boxers still settled on his hips.

“So pale,” Eric chirped into the heavy silence and Jack pursed his lips, one lone brow arching.

“Really?” He asked, climbing up from the foot of the bed. Eric smiled giddily, leaning back as Jack crawled over him.

“So hot,” Eric sighed, running his hands down Jack’s chest.

Jack smirked. “That’s better.”

“Shush you!” Eric scolded, leaning up to kiss him. Jack fell into him, holding him close and tasting the mint of Jack’s toothpaste.

“We should slow down,” Eric muttered against Jack’s lips a few minutes later.

“Okay,” Jack pulled back, blinking at him. “Are you okay?” He asked, rubbing Eric’s arm softly.

Eric looked conflicted, his eyes heavy and confused. “I just-” He sighed. “We should take this slow right? Like we talked about?” He reasoned.

“Eric,” Jack started, leaning down to kiss his chin. “I asked you to bare with me because I’m slow about these things. It’s not that I don’t want to- Because I do. I’m just a little out of practice,” He flushed.

“Oh,” Eric huffed. “That’s okay. I mean, for you to be out of practice. I mean- This is weird,” Eric laughed, covering his face with his hands and Jack smiled, pressing his forehead to Eric’s hands.

“I want you. I want this. If you want to wait, I’m okay with that. But if you don’t, I’m also okay with that,” Jack said.

Eric kept covering his face to collect himself before sliding his hands away and pulling Jack back. “Are you sure?” He asked, rubbing a palm over Jack’s cheek.

“Yes,” Jack said certainly. Eric swallowed and nodded, pulling Jack back to kiss him softly. It was slow at first but as Jack settled back into him. Jack laid a hand on the flat of his exposed stomach and Eric moaned, pulling at his own hoodie so Jack pulled it up, pressing a kiss to his sternum. Eric whined, pulling the rest of it off and reached for Jack, pressing up so there was no space between them.

“God, you’re amazing,” Jack whispered.

“So many words,” Eric sighed, sucking kisses into Jack’s neck. Jack smiled, closing his eyes and tilting his head a bit. He moved his hand from Eric’s side and slid it low, pushing at the shorts and Eric bit his lip, letting his head fall back heavily into the pillow.

“This ok?” He asked softly. Eric nodded, lifting his hips so Jack could slide them down his thighs. He sat up once they were off and reached for Jack’s boxers and Jack rolled to his knees so he could get them off.

They fell into the blankets then, rolling so Eric was straddling Jack’s hips and he leaned down to kiss Jack thoroughly.

“Can I touch you?” Eric asked, letting his fingers brush down over Jack’s belly button and lower.

“Yes,” Jack said.

Eric kissed him once more before sliding low between Jack’s legs. “Fuck,” Jack gasped and Eric glanced up to watch his reaction. He leaned forward, running his palm over the sensitive skin at the base of Jack’s navel.

Eric pressed a kiss to Jack’s skin heated skin, letting his tongue dip low.

“ _Crisse_ ,” Jack gasped, leaning his head back and moving his hand to Eric’s head, his fingers threading through his hair.

Eric pulled back, his hand circling around Jack’s cock. “Look at me,” He said simply and Jack lifted his head from the pillows, made eye contact with Eric beforeEric leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the tip, lips sliding over the head, sucking.

“Eric,” Jack murmured, focusing on his breathing.

Eric pulled off, looking back up at him. “Just warn me when you’re close, honey,” He said before leaning forward and taking him swallowing him down.

Jack gasped, hips hitching. He hissed an apology, but Eric just smiled around him, moving his palm over his balls and closed his eyes, setting a steady rhythm.

He was beautiful. Jack couldn’t stop watching him; the tone of his skin, the feel of his hair beneath Jack’s fingertips. Eric peaked up at him, head moving slowly. His eyes were dark - darker than they usually were and he held Jack’s gaze as he pulled off, licking a wide strip up Jack’s cock with a moan. Jack’s breath stuttered and Eric wrapped his lips back around him again.

Jack wasn’t sure how long it would have taken him, but in just a few minutes he was biting his lip hard enough for blood and he was gasping a warning, hand lost in Eric’s hair.

Eric pulled off, using his hand, twisting his wrist on the upstroke and pressed a kiss to Jack’s hip.

“Come on, baby,” He whispered, sinking his teeth into the sensitive skin between his hip and thigh.

Jack came with a short moan, chest flushed and body tight. Eric pumped him through it and when Jack seemed to be spent, he wrapped his lips around the head again, sucking him clean.

“Jesus,” Jack breathed, body shaking while he watched him.

Eric smiled softly and got up to disappear into the bathroom. He came back a moment later with a warm washcloth and slid into the bed beside Jack while he cleaned him up, tossing it to the floor before leaning in to press a soft kiss to Jack’s trembling lips.

“You-”

“It can wait, baby,” Eric whispered, nuzzling into his cheek.

Jack nodded, circling his arms around Eric’s waist and held him.


	9. Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not in medical and I have no idea how to treat a strained ACL or if that's even a thing or what the therapy is for that, just some brief research I've done. Soooo. This might be wrong, just go with it haha
> 
> Big thanks to my beta Megan (sageandlaurel) as always!!!
> 
> Also big thanks to everyone that commented and kudos and shared!!! I appreciate your words so much. 
> 
> Also Also you may have noticed there's going to be 15 chapters. Give or take. Might be more haha. The end is in sight!!!

The following weekend, Eric woke up entirely too early. The sun was just peeking through the large windows of Jack’s bedroom and he groaned, curling around to look over at Jack. He was on his back like he usually slept, the covers pushed down to his waist and his hair fell over his forehead. Eric reached out a finger to trace the line of his jaw before sighing and pressing his face into his neck. 

He was warm, which Eric appreciated since he was always cold. He ran his hand over Jack’s bare abdomen and pulled him close, hooking a leg over his hip. 

“Mm-time is it?” Jack mumbled, turning to bury his face into Eric’s hair. 

Eric held him tighter. “Too early. Go back to sleep,” He mumbled, pressing his lips to Jack’s jaw. 

“I should go for a run,” He argued sleepily, turning to Eric and wrapping a hand over his waist. 

“No,” Eric muttered after a moment. “You run every day. Too much running. It’s off season and you’re injured,” He complained, slitting his eyes open to look at him. He looked asleep. His lip was twitching like he was asleep.

“But I have to,” Jack murmured. 

“Ugh!” Eric laughed, rolling so he was hovering over Jack. Jack smiled, his eyes still shut and lifted his chin so Eric could kiss at his favorite spot at the hinge of his jaw. 

“I really do need to go,” Jack laughed, running his hands over Eric’s bareback. 

“But it’s only,” Eric tilted his head to look at the clock. “Six,” He said weakly, collapsing over Jack’s body. 

Jack laughed softly, wrapping his arms around him and sighed. Eric relaxed, hoping that if he went back to sleep while trapping Jack beneath him, it would keep him there. 

A few minutes went by before Jack sighed. “Mon coeur,” He hummed, tracing his fingers over Eric’s spine. 

“I’m asleep,” Eric mumbled, pressing a kiss to Jack’s sternum. 

“I’m sure,” He laughed, attempting to get up with a body on top of him. 

Eric groaned, rolling over and burrowed beneath the blankets. “Why are you like this,” He growled, curling up to escape the cold that Jack was letting in from leaving the bed. 

He didn’t say anything, but he rounded the bed, pulling the comforter down and pressed a kiss between Eric’s shoulder blades. 

“I’ll be back after meeting with Paul and we can get lunch,” He whispered, moving up to press a kiss to the side of Eric’s head. Eric turned, reaching for him to get a small kiss. 

When he left, Eric rolled back over and tucked his head into Jacks pillow, hugging it to his chest. It helped lull him back to sleep. 

He didn’t know how long he slept for, but he felt groggy and confused when he was woken by an annoying ring from the bedside table. He sat up and reached blindly for the phone.

The clock said 10AM. 

“Hello?” He asked weakly. He didn’t recognize the number. 

“Um,” The man started. “Mr. Bittle? This is Paul? I’m the team’s physical therapist?” He explained a little nervously.

Eric blinked for a long moment, his throat tightening and he scooted to the edge of the bed to plant his feet on the floor. 

“Yes, hello Paul,” He said evenly. Cautiously. “How can I help you?” He asked. 

It seemed like an eternity before Paul answered. Eric’s mind was spinning. What if Jack never made it to therapy? What if he was hurt? 

“Jack told me to call you. He didn’t have anyone else in town at the moment that could help him. He strained a muscle in his leg this morning and he’s not able to walk at the moment. He’s also about to begin some painkillers that will prevent him from driving. He said you could-”

“Yes, I’ll be there in fifteen minutes. Thank you for calling me,” He said quickly. 

He sighed, hanging up and tossing the phone on the pillow. He took a minute to rub slow circles into his temples and tried to calm his heart. 

“What the fuck,” He groaned, standing to put on some jeans and pull on one of the random shirts on the floor. Eric told him not to run. He knew how much he was doing every day, the running was unnecessary right now and no matter how many times Eric told him he shouldn’t do it, he still did it. Eric was worried, but on top of that, he was pissed. Jack could have stayed in bed with him, but instead, he went out and fucked up his knee again. 

When he walked into the rehab center almost twenty minutes later, he had set his anger to a simmer. 

Jack was sitting in a chair near the gym with a deep frown and some crutches between his knees. 

“What did you do?” Eric asked, walking up to him. Jack’s eyes seemed to brighten as Eric approached, but his shoulders tensed when he saw the look on his face. 

He sat up, mouth working around an attempt at word. “I-” 

“Mr. Bittle,” A man said, walking up. He had long black hair that was pulled away from his face into a messy bun, curls falling over his forehead. His dark eyes looked on, seeming curious and a bit confused. 

“Paul, I presume?” Eric asked, reaching his hand out for the man to shake. “Sorry I haven’t had the pleasure to meet you till now.” 

Paul laughed. “Yeah, I didn’t imagine meeting the new owner of the organization quite this way,” He shrugged, turning to Jack and took a breath. “Jack has been doing some extra exercise on his own time. Overworked his knee.” 

“Oh he did, did he?” Eric asked lightly, avoiding looking at Jack. 

“Yeah, he’ll need some help until he’s approved to be off the crutches. He’s on some heavy pain meds and his knee needs to be iced. I’m not sure if his parents or-”

“I can help him, it’s fine,” Eric assured him. Paul watched him for a long moment before nodding. 

“I already got the pharmacy to fill his prescription,” He said, handing Jack a small paper bag. “Two pills, twice daily. He needs to avoid putting weight on that leg until I can look at it next week. His muscle needs time to recover from the stress. It’s nothing too serious, nothing is torn. Just some strain.” 

“Sounds good, thank you Paul,” Eric nodded to him. 

“No more running without my approval,” Paul pointed to Jack. Jack sighed and let Eric help him to his feet. 

Eric took a step away once he had his crutches under him and walked ahead, narrowly avoiding any eye contact with him. He held the door open for him and then helped him into the car, but he didn’t say anything or look at him. 

“Sorry,” Jack mumbled, looking out the window as Eric drove them to Jack’s apartment. 

He was silent for a long time, chewing on his lip as he gathered his composure. “I  _ told _ you not to run, you oversized jock,” Eric hissed. He gripped the steering wheel. “You scared the shit out of me,” He muttered.

Jack watched him, his head ducked low in guilt. He sighed, wanting to reach out and touch him but Eric would probably slap his hand away if he tried. “I know. I’m sorry,” He said again. Eric shook his head and leaned back.

“If I catch you on that leg, all you’ll be eating is shitty take out and sweet tea,” He threatened. 

Jack cracked a small smile. “Not the sweet tea,” He cried weakly. Eric glared out at the road, but Jack caught the slight tilt of his lips. He reached over cautiously, slipping his fingers through Eric’s that were resting between them. His hand was slack for a pause before finally tightened over Jack’s and he counted that as a victory. 

When Eric parked at Jack’s place, he helped him from the car, sticking close this time as they took the elevator up. 

“I’ll make us some lunch. You should go take a bath and soak that knee for a while. Use some of that epsom salt you have in the closet?” He pointed, already headed for the kitchen when they got through the door. 

Jack reached out, weakly grabbing at Eric’s wrist to stop him. Eric turned with a brow raised. 

“Join me?” Jack asked softly. 

Eric laughed, rolling his eyes. “Absolutely not,” He clipped. “You have a muscle strain, Mr. Zimmermann, in case you didn’t hear Paul and I’m not helping you strain anything else,” He finished, turning on his heel to go to the kitchen. Jack followed.

“I just want to relax, I’m not intending to strain any muscles,  _ crisse _ ,” He muttered. “Please,” He asked, coming as close to Eric as he could with the crutches. 

“You’re a menace,” Eric sighed, turning to him. He stalled for a moment before stepping into Jack’s chest to hug him. His face was hidden in Jack’s shirt and he sighed. “You did scare me,” He repeated softly. 

“I’m sorry,” Jack repeated, rubbing his cheek over Eric’s hair. 

Eric took a long breath, squeezing Jack tightly before pulling away. “Bath,” He sighed, turning to head for the bathroom through Jack’s bedroom. 

Eric filled the tub while Jack took off the brace he had on his knee. He watched Eric from the doorway as he added the epsom salts to dissolve before turning to help Jack undress. He hissed as he stepped out of his shorts and Eric frowned up at him before helping him into the tub. Eric undressed and climbed in so that he was facing Jack, dipping his hands under the water to rest his palms over Jack’s knee. 

Jack watched Eric’s tight expression, his eyes strained and concerned. Jack felt infinitely guilty and his anxiety gnawed at the edges of his brain. “Don’t worry, I’ll be better before the season starts,” He said softly, the only other sound in the room was the rush of the water filling the tub between them. 

Eric stared into the water for a long time before looking up at him, brows knit worriedly. “You’ve mentioned that before,” He said. 

“Yeah,” Jack breathed, sliding his hands over Eric’s. “I know it’s important that I get better so I can play. I just want to make sure you know that I’m going to be better,” He explained. “This was a mistake, but Paul is confident-” 

“I don’t give a damn about the season, Jack,” Eric said earnestly, flipping his hand to grip at Jack’s. “I just want you better. No matter how long that takes. If it takes longer, so be it. Hockey isn’t priority here. You are. Your well being is priority,” He stressed. Jack watched him silently, trying to keep his breathing even before looking down to avoid Eric’s gaze. 

“I just thought you would be worried about the team…” Jack trailed off, closing his eyes. He felt raw and confused. 

Eric reached to shut off the water before he leaned back, slipping down so the water was over his shoulders. He watched Jack in silence, eyes intent. “I think we should establish something,” He started carefully. “I provide financial support and direction to an NHL team. I support the players and other employees under the Falconers Organization. My relationship with you is completely separate from that. When I’m concerned about you, I’m concerned for you as a person; as a friend and lover and not as one of my employees,” He stated fiercely. 

Jack nodded, looking down again, his cheeks hot. “Okay,” He said softly. 

“Is that what you think?” Eric asked softly. He pushed up, sliding closer and carefully maneuvering his legs beneath Jack’s so he could sit between his thighs. He reached up to cup Jack’s cheeks, leveling their eyes. “Jack, our positions mean nothing when it comes to our relationship. I care about you so damn much. You’re not hockey. You’re so much more than that,” He murmured. 

Jack bit his lip and leaned his forehead to Eric’s. “Sorry- I just. It’s hard for me?” He stopped, trying to find the words. 

“You don’t have to explain,” Eric assured him, pressing his nose to Jack’s cheek. “I just want you to understand. I’m glad you said something so we could set things straight,” He nodded, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Jack’s mouth before moving to sit back on the opposite side of the tub. 

Jack smiled, reaching for Eric’s knee. He let himself relax for the moment and let attempt to let go of the concern. “You’re pretty incredible, you know that?”

“I try,” Eric winked. 

After the bath, Eric set Jack up on the couch, his leg elevated and cushioned with pillows, with an ice pack wrapped in cloth balanced on his knee.

“If you move that knee, I’ll call Paul on you,” Eric pointed before retreating to the kitchen to start lunch. 

They ate peanut butter and jam sandwiches beside each other while watching a movie Eric had opted for. Their day hadn’t quite worked out the way they’d planned, but Jack couldn’t be too upset about it. 

_/\\_

The following days were met with a little more difficulty than Eric had anticipated. The first night, Jack refused to let him sleep separately and even pouted with clear disappointment when Eric stuffed a thick pillow between them in the bed. 

“Should have thought about this before you went out running on a shit knee every morning,” He said. 

Jack was a terrible patient. He didn’t want to sit still and complained at every chance he got. Eric thought it was cute at first, but by hour 46, he’d had about enough of it. 

“Lord have mercy, if you don’t shut up about your overly large asset hurting from sitting too long-” He growled, shoving his pills and a glass of water into his grip. Jack quickly grabbed at Bitty’s hands, pulling him in. 

“Sit with me,” He urged.

“Take your pills,” Eric glared. 

“Why are you mad?” Jack asked. “I’m the one that’s immobile.”

“I’m mad cause you’re a big baby,” Eric pointed out, allowing Jack to pull him close. 

“Sit with me,” Jack repeated, lifting his face up for a kiss and Eric sighed, leaning down to accommodate him. It was soft at first and he groaned, pressing closer. “I miss you,” Jack mumbled into his lips. 

“I literally haven’t left this apartment in three days,” Eric murmured back, biting at Jack’s bottom lip. 

“I know but you put a literal wall between us and I can’t even hold you when we’re sleeping,” Jack argued, frowning up at him. 

“Your knee-” 

“Isn’t broken. I have a strained muscle. I’m not defective,” He said, setting the pills aside so he could slide his hands over Eric’s hips. 

“Jack,” Eric sighed, eyeing the pills, but letting Jack pull him in. 

“I’m okay,” He said, reaching up to pull Eric in for a deep kiss. Eric whined, wrapping his hands around the back of Jack’s neck and licked into his mouth. They hadn’t done this since two mornings before and he knew that wasn’t so long ago, but damn, Jack was starving for it. The angle was odd with Jack sitting and Eric standing before him, but Eric bent easily, kissing him deep and warm. Jack gasped, dipping his hands into the back of Eric’s shorts to grip at his ass and Eric moved to straddle him but stopped, pulling back abruptly. 

“This isn’t going to work,” Eric whispered harshly. “And I have a meeting later!” 

“It is,” Jack said earnestly. “We can be quick,” He reasoned quickly, reaching for Eric’s hips again and pushed at the waistband. He leaned in and kissed his stomach, lifting the bottom of his shirt so he could taste the skin there. 

“ _ Lord _ ,” Eric gasped, hands moving up to hold Jack’s shoulders so he wouldn’t collapse right there. Jack smiled, moving lower. 

_/\\_

Two hours later, Eric was frantically running behind for the meeting and his professional presence was… struggling.

“Sorry, sorry!” He gasped, rushing into his office. Georgia looked up from her phone with a raised brow. 

“Busy morning?” She asked, eyeing his misbuttoned blazer. 

“Took a nap and overslept,” He chuckled, sitting at his desk to check his calendar. 

Georgia hummed, tapping at her phone again. “I got an email from Paul earlier this week. Jack screwed up his leg again,” She informed him. Eric paused, fingers hovering over the keyboard before continuing. 

“How so?” He asked. 

“Overworking or something. Paul doesn’t seem too concerned, just said he needed rest,” She said. 

“Oh well, if he’s not too concerned, that’s good right?” Eric asked, turning to her. 

“I suppose,” She drawled, setting her phone down. 

“That’s a relief then,” He smiled. “So we’re discussing the fundraiser with the Director of Operations today right?”

“Yep, Neil will be laying everything out for us,” She said.  

At the meeting, they determined the fundraiser would be held in one month in mid-June. No specific theme would be featured, but the creative team had designed a bundle of advertising to feature on a multiple social media platforms and the website as well as local public businesses. Eric would be featured on the local news to discuss the event as well as on the Falconers social media pages to drive interest. 

“We’ll want to record the advertisements early next week?” Neil offered. 

“I can do next week,” Eric nodded, reaching for his phone to add it to his calendar.

“It should be minimal, just a short informative bit. Are there any players that could be included?” Neil asked Georgia. 

“Most of the team is out of state and will be flying in for the event, but Jack is here. I could contact Marty and Alexei as well?” She asked. 

“That should work. Let me know if you can get them here and when,” He nodded. 

_/\\_

When Jack finally went back into therapy at the end of the week, Eric insisted on being present to gain directions straight from Paul about Jack’s approved workouts. 

“Your strength is coming back,” Paul nodded, noting something into his tablet. “We’ll start working on it again slowly. Should be back to normal in a few days. Thank you for following directions,” He looked at Jack before sliding his gaze to Eric with a smile. 

“You are most welcome,” Eric smirked, crossing his arms. 

“Don’t fuel his ego,” Jack muttered. 

“I heard that,” Eric said. 

“Okay, give me a few lunges, I want to see your form,” Paul instructed. Eric leaned against the wall as Jack started from across the room, slowly stepping into a lunge. He breathed and stepped into another before he was only a couple feet from Eric. 

“Alright, you’re looking good. I’ll have you back in tomorrow morning and we’ll work on strength. You can be off the crutches but no strenuous exercise,” Paul said. 

“Thanks,” Jack smiled at him, turning to Eric with a wicked grin that only made the man roll his eyes. 

Paul stepped around them. “I’m going to get a lower dosage on those meds for you in case you have any pain later.”

Jack nodded to him and waited for the door to close before turning to grin down at Eric. 

“Told you I’d be okay,” He pointed, stepping up to him. 

“Let’s make sure you stay that way,” Eric drawled. 

Jack only smiled and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Eric’s lips. It was soft and quick and Eric pressed a hand to his chest to push him away, raising a brow at him. “What are you doing?” He asked. 

Jack rolled his eyes. “Kissing you?” 

Eric sighed, chancing a glance at the door before leveling Jack with a look. “Not that I don’t love kissing you, but we’re in public,” He said cautiously. Jack’s eyes tightened and Eric rushed to explain. “I’m just saying that everything is still very new for both us and for my role with the Falcs. This should stay private until the dust settles a little more.” 

Jack swallowed, and stepped back. He nodded but Eric could see the muscle in his jaw tick. “You’re right,” He said. 

“Honey,” Eric sighed, stepping into him after turning to make sure the door was still firmly shut. “I don’t think you understand the amount of interest that people have in me. I lived in LA for a long time and the shit doesn’t stop just because I moved here. There’s still a lot of harassment and unwanted interest,” He explained, sliding a hand over Jack’s waist. “I want this to work. And being public with me is a little overwhelming. I don’t want to chance it yet,” He finished. 

Jack bit his lip and looked off to the side before sighing. “I get it,” He said. “My mom was an actress. I understand, you’re right,” He said. Eric tilted his head and gave Jack a small smile. 

“Thanks, baby,” He said, tipping up to give Jack and very quick, private kiss just as the door slid open.  

Eric stiffened, pulling back and chanced a defeated glance at Paul as he came in. His eyes were wide and he hesitantly closed the door as he watched them.

“Paul-” Jack said breathlessly. His eyes wide and vulnerable. 

“Well,” He chuckled after a moment. He stepped in, rounding behind Jack and patted him on the back as he went. “I won’t say anything. But I can’t say I’m surprised.” He smiled.


	10. Falconers Youth Hockey Fundraiser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks for all those amazing comments and my wonderful beta [Megan](http://sageandlaurel.tumblr.com/)!!!!!

When the day of the fundraiser arrived, the arena was packed and Eric smiled as he approached the ice. Jack was already there, skating around with some of the children in what looked like a clumsy game of tag. 

He was getting ready to hop on the ice himself when he was jostled sideways. “B!” Tater boomed, pressing a wet, uncoordinated kiss to his forehead. 

“Hey Tater,” He laughed, returning the hug. He was completely enveloped in the man’s arms and he laughed. He’d missed the energy Tater brought to Providence. 

“How is summer? Barely talk to me!” Tater exclaimed, pulling away to look at him. 

Eric laughed, shrugging. “It’s been good. Lots of meetings, lots of baking,” He drawled. “But what about you, Mr. Mashkov? Galavanting on the West Coast, hmmm?” He prodded, wagging his brows at him. 

“Is good summer,” Tater smirked and turned them towards the ice. He gasped, stepping forward. “ZImmboni! Why you never call!” He yelled, rushing the ice and leaving Eric by the boards. 

Eric shook his head, following behind them to greet the rest of the team that had come into city for the fundraiser before spotting Georgia.

“Great turn out, Mr. Bittle,” She teased as she hugged him.

“The spur of the moment mini pies on Channel 4 probably helped,” He winked, turning in his spot to survey the ice.

The kids that were scheduled to be participating in the small games they had prepared were beginning to flood the rink and warm up while the stands filled with parents and Providence locals. 

Eric felt giddy as he turned back to Georgia. “Is it always this busy?” He asked, hopeful. 

“Last few years we saw about a quarter of this,” She smiled knowingly. 

“That’s what I like to hear,” He clapped his hands together with a grin, taking in a calming breath. “Alright, I’m gonna make my rounds!” He said, pushing off. 

Eric had always loved kids; ever since he’d been old enough, he had volunteered at the local summer camp until he was old enough to be a counselor and continued to do it every summer until he graduated college. 

Seeing all the kids now, looking excited and young -- the nostalgia ran deep. 

He made sure to approach most of the small huddles of children, greeting them with large smiles and hugs before heading for Tater and Jack. 

“Itty Bitty, we have proposal,” Tater beamed as he approached. Some of the kids surrounding them began to giggle and Eric raised a brow. 

Eric hummed. “I’m listening,” He said, eyes flicking towards Jack. 

“Three on three,” Jack suggested. “You can’t really expect us not to make you play,” He said.

Eric huffed, setting his hands on his hips and glared at Jack. “Can you even play yet? Paul said-”

“Paul cleared me. No checking, just some clean three on three,” Jack assured him, skating closer to him. He ducked his head with a small smile and Eric shook his head. Tater watched them silently as they stared each other down. 

“I’ll collect others,” Tater announced, skating away and the kids started talking excitedly. Eric smiled at them and turned his attention back to Jack. 

“I’m okay. Go ask Paul,” Jack reasoned, keeping a safe distance from Eric. 

Eric sighed, shaking his head. “Last time you thought you were okay, you strained a muscle, honey,” He argued. 

“I’ll go easy. I promise,” Jack assured again, carefully reaching out and running his pinkie along Eric’s. 

“Fine,” Eric sighed, looking away. “But I’m not on your team,” He smiled evilly and Jack blanched. 

“What? Come on-”

“Nope. That’s the deal. You’re going down, Zimmermann. I might even replace you on the team,” He winked, skating off to where Marty, Guy, Thirdy, and Tater were talking.  

Snowy, now with a helmet, stick, and gloves, slid into the goal with an unamused look and waited for everyone to line up. Eric took right wing, an easy smile on his face while Jack met Marty at center.

Georgia skated up with the puck. “Alright guys, have fun. And remember the kids so keep it clean,” She warned before pausing and dropping the puck. 

Jack won the faceoff, passing the puck to Tater, but before it could connect with his stick, Eric stole the play. He rushed past them and turned expertly to avoid Guy, his feet practically dancing as he raced for the goal. Jack was on his heels, but he wasn’t as fast..

Not even twenty seconds into the play, Eric sunk the puck past Snowy’s stunned face. 

High-pitched screaming surrounded them and Jack watched slack-jawed as Eric circled the goal with a blinding smile. 

“Kiddo!” Marty cheered, picking Eric up in a hug. 

“I wasn’t trying, I didn’t think he’d play like that!” Snowy called, slamming his stick on the ice. “Again! I’m ready,” He growled, crouching down and Jack laughed, taking his position back at center. 

After twenty minutes of playing, they tie. The activities were set to begin soon so Georgia waved for them to stop. 

Jack and the rest of the Falconers moved towards the sections that the ice had been split into to get started while Eric skated over to Georgia, removing his skates and slipping on shoes. The largest area was for three on three, while the smaller areas allowed the kids to practice different skating or stick handling techniques. 

Eric sat by Georgia at the table that had been set up for them with a camera crew to answer questions. 

“What’s different about this Falconers Youth Hockey Fundraiser that has been missing from previous years?” One man asked. 

Eric bit his lip, glancing at Georgia.

She smiled fondly. “Last year we had a wonderful team in the front office - Most of which are still on staff, but I think with Eric now backing the organization, there’s a new level of passion, drive, and purpose that wasn’t here before. He stands for a lot of things and has brought a lot of that into his work here.”

“Do you think having half the proceeds going to a non-athletic organization is really called for?” A woman asked, stepping forward. 

“Technically, all the proceeds are going to the athletic programs at various schools within the Providence Public School District,” Eric said, leaning forward. “I’m just matching what’s donated and raised today and donating that amount to Youth Pride, RI, which is an organization near and dear to my heart.” 

The questions continued and Eric found himself wishing he could participate in some of the activities. Unfortunately, by the time their interviews were wrapped up, the final games were finishing up. 

Eric spotted Jack and watched him for a long moment. The arena still full as people began to pack up to leave, the kids all skating around and getting autographs from the players on their provided event jerseys. Jack was smiling bright, eyes shining and hair matted with sweat. 

His gaze slid from the children gathered around him to Eric and his eyes softened. They were still lit up with his heartbreakingly wide grin, but Eric saw affection settle over his features and Eric’s breath caught in his chest. The feeling wasn’t unfamiliar, but the strength of it was and it was consuming.

_ I love you.  _

_ I love you so much.  _

He turned, hands shaking, and headed for the exit. The realization was hitting him hard and he needed to breathe. He ducked into his office, closing the door firmly behind him. 

“Shit,” He muttered, back pressed to the door. “ _ Shit _ ,” He repeated, burying his hands in his hair and taking a deep breath. 

The knock came suddenly, vibrating against his spine and he stepped forward and tried to gather himself as the door opened and Jack slipped inside. 

“Jack-” He started as the man reached for him, his fingers circling Eric’s neck and pulling him in for a hard kiss. Their teeth hit and it was uncoordinated and messy but Eric surged up, wrapping his arms around Jack’s shoulders and pulled him in. Jack walked them to the desk and leaned him against the wood, his hands sliding down Eric’s torso.

“Can’t believe you play like that,” Jack muttered, biting at Eric’s lips. 

Eric breathed as Jack’s lips moved his neck and he blinked. “What?” He asked, breathless. 

“You played so well, I can’t believe how fast you were,” Jack corrected, pulling back. His eyes were heavy with want and Eric sat back on his desk, shoulders falling a fraction. 

“Oh,” Eric laughed, running his hand through his hair and tried to get the feeling in his chest to settle. “Yeah. It’s been a few years but it helps when your teammates are professional NHL players,” He said. 

Jack smiled at him and ran his hands over Eric’s sides. “And this spandex - god damn,” He mumbled, pressing forward to place an open-mouthed kiss at the center of Eric’s chest. 

“Oh shut up,” Eric laughed, pushing him away gently. “Look who’s talking,” He arched his brow in challenge and Jack ducked his head, kissing him soundly. 

They stay there for a long time, Jack moving in close, kissing him slowly, but they knew they’d be found eventually. 

“Itty Bitty?” Tater called through the door, tapping cautiously. “Is Zimmboni in with you? Georgia can’t find him.” 

Eric cursed, pushing Jack back into the chair and he rounded the desk as he called out to him. “Yes, Tater you can come in!” 

Tater pushed into the office, his eyes spotting Jack in the chair and his smile grew wide. 

“I’ll let know you are busy,” He winked. 

Eric stared at him in shock. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He said. Jack chuckled, shaking his head. 

“I know nothing,” Tater winked, closing the door. 

Eric covered his face with his hand. “Lord,” He sighed and Jack laughed. 

_/\\_

“So did you date a lot? In LA?” Jack asked later that night while they were making dinner. He was chopping veggies while Eric prepared the chicken. 

Eric paused, looking at him from the corner of his eye. “Not really,” He said. “I didn’t do the whole relationship thing very much. Privacy is pretty much unheard of in LA so I’m not sure if I just didn’t want a relationship or if it all just scared everyone away,” He laughed. “I had my fair share of hookups though, but those days are long over sweetpea,” He said, leaning over to place a kiss on Jack’s cheek.

Jack smiled at him and continued with the veggies. 

Eric placed the chicken in the skillet and let it cook, moving to the sink to wash his hands. “What about you?” He asked, turning to stand beside Jack when he was done.

Jack bit his lip, taking a breath and rolled his head. “I haven’t had a relationship for a very long time. I did some dating here and there that friends set up, but not much came of anything,” He shrugged. 

“Can I ask how long?” Eric prodded, moving close and kissed Jack’s shoulder. 

Jack laughed, sighing. “I had a very short-lived relationship with Camilla. I didn’t even know it was a relationship at first. I was with her when I was 25. And then before that I…” He sighed, setting the knife down and going to the sink to wash his hands. 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Eric said softly. 

“No,” Jack shook his head. “I want to. I’ve been wanting to.” He turned to Eric. “When I was 17, I wasn’t in a good place mentally. My anxiety was bad, the draft was coming and I wasn’t very responsible about drinking. And then, one of my best friends and I started hooking up. It wasn’t healthy for either of us. We hurt each other and by the time the draft came, I was drinking too much and abusing my meds; I ended up taking too many pills on accident and OD’ing the day before the draft,” He said, biting his lip. “He found me.”

“Oh god,” Eric said softly, pressing a hand to Jack’s arm. 

“Yeah. I flatlined at the hospital for a few minutes and when I woke up the next day after they had me stabilized, my parents were there. The doctor recommended rehab and I cut off all communication with the friend I’d been with. We haven’t really spoken much since,” Jack finished.

“I’m so sorry honey,” Eric said. 

“I wanted to tell you. He was the last truly deep relationship I had and it was a long time ago. But I’m different now. I got help and I go to therapy. I still get anxiety attacks and I will be irrational and have bad moments, but I want you to know I’m okay.” He said. 

Eric stepped in front of him, taking his hands and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “Of course. And please let me know what I can do when that happens. If you need to be left alone, I can leave the room or if you want me to be there, let me know how.” 

“I will,” Jack nodded. “Thank you,” He smiled. 

They ate their dinner on Jack’s couch, watching another documentary on Netflix. Eric sat pressed to Jack side, feeling a new level of closeness with him after what he shared. It was hard reaching so deeply inside yourself and sharing your darkest and most complicated moments with someone. And Jack had done that for him. Eric wanted to do the same for him. 

“Are you doing anything for the holiday?” Eric asked, setting his empty plate on the coffee table and turning on the sofa to face Jack. 

Jack thought a moment and shook head. “No, I don’t usually do anything for American Independence Day.” 

“Would you want to? With me?” Eric asked softly, reaching to hold Jack’s hand. 

“Of course,” Jack said without hesitation. 

Eric held his breath and took the dive. “In Georgia?” 

Jack paused at that, looking down at their joined hands and squeezed. “Like - With your family?” He asked. 

Eric looked up at him and shrugged, biting his lip. “Well, yeah. We don’t have to tell them we’re together. But I think you’d have fun.” 

“I would love that,” Jack said, moving his other hand to Eric’s cheek. “Of course I want to meet your family,” He said, moving in to press a kiss to Eric’s lips. Eric smiled into it, sighing a breath of relief. He didn’t know what was too soon in this, but it felt right. He wanted to share this with Jack. 

“Good,” Eric raised his arms to hug him. 

They laid back on the couch after that, Jack resting over Eric with his head pillowed on his chest. It wasn’t long before he started to snore a little and Eric laughed, pressing a hard kiss to the top of Jack’s head. 

“Hm?” Jack mumbled. 

“Go to bed, you’re exhausted,” Eric pinched his sides, pressing a kiss to his temple when Jack lifted his head and then to his mouth.

“Come with me,” Jack sighed into his lips, pulling him close. 

Eric smiled, nuzzling in. “Go to bed sweetpea, I’m just going to clean up a bit and I’ll meet you in there.” 

“Fine,” Jack sighed, taking another quick kiss and headed for the bedroom. 

Eric watched him walk for a moment, biting his lip at that glorious ass before going to the kitchen. 

They hadn’t been home all day so he put away the dishes he had set out to dry that morning and covered the leftovers for tomorrow. 

His phone sat beside the coffee pot, forgotten from when they got back and he reached for it. 

There were several emails and some texts from his mother, but he eyed the twitter mentions. 

**@kparson** liked your tweet

Eric pulled up the notification and took note that for the last month, kparson had been liking and retweeting almost every one of his tweets. 

Eric went to his Twitter, noting that Tater followed him. He was verified and his thumbnail photo was a tuft of blonde hair and a face hidden behind the body of a large, gray Maine Coon. 

His bio read:  _ Rad cat dad, better hair than you, captain of the Las Vegas Aces. _

Eric rolled his eyes. He knew of Kent Parson. He’d won a few cups with his team in Vegas and was a big name on the West Coast. Eric even remembered running into him a time or two at a few clubs in LA. 

He scanned some of the tweets and saw a photo of the cat again, but this time he was posing and Eric smiled, tapping the small heart beneath the photo. 

He set the phone aside, reaching into one of the cupboards for a glass and getting some water when his phone pinged again. 

Direct Message

**@kparson** Saw the fundraiser coverage today. Really great!

Eric hummed and tapped out a reply. 

**@omgcheckplease** Thanks! Glad to be able to give back to the city. 

**@omgcheckplease** Congrats on the season! Saw you guys did well.

**@kparson** Yeah it wasn’t bad. Congrats on PVD, they went pretty far. I’m a friend of Alexei’s.  

Suddenly Eric felt as if this man may be the reason why Tater was absent this summer. 

**@omgcheckplease** Well a friend of Tater’s is a friend of mine!   
****

**@kparson** :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who comments and continues to comment!!! As well as everyone that has generously given kudos and shared this story. I really, truly appreciate it!!!
> 
> Up Next: Extra Extra Extra long chapter, meeting parents, firsts, eating pie, fireworks, etc. I'm about halfway done writing it and I'll be sending it off to my wonderful beta before posting hopefully next weekend ishhhhh. 
> 
> Thanks again!!!!!
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr: [Here](http://teamzimbits.tumblr.com/)


	11. Georgia On My Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big big thanks to my wonderful beta [Megan!!!](http://sageandlaurel.tumblr.com/) Also big big hugs and thanks to everyone that commented and shared!!! You guy are amazing.
> 
> Warnings: Explicit content, and some shortlived homophobia.

Georgia was hot.

As soon as Jack stepped out of the airport with Eric ahead of him, the humidity and heat was practically suffocating.

He felt sweat dripping down his forehead and his skin tingled from the bright sun. He swiped a hand over his face before picking up his pace and following Eric towards the shuttle train platform.

Eric glanced at him, “The car rental is just up a stop, Sweetpea. I know you’re melting.”  He winked and Jack gave him a pained smile.

As soon as they hopped in their rental and Eric turned on the air, Jack sat back in relief and let the sharpness of the cool air wash over him. He heard Eric stifle a laugh as he texted his parents to let them know they landed.

“Welcome to Georgia where the air drowns you,” Eric patted his arm and Jack rolled his head to look at him. Eric was glowing. The sun was bright and his cheeks were pink from the heat but his smile was radiant.

Jack hummed, reaching over to hold his hand. “Georgia looks good on you,” He said.

Eric barked a laugh, shaking his head as he set his phone in the cup holder and got his seatbelt on. “Just wait till my accent starts to thicken up around my family, you’re gonna think I sound like a damn hick,” He said, pulling out of the parking spot and heading for the highway.

“I like your accent,” Jack said, looking out the window.

“We’ll see,” Eric sighed.

A little over an hour of driving, Eric pulled down a private dirt drive. The car was surrounded by thick trees, shielding them from the sun for a long time.

“I didn’t grow up in this house,” Eric explained. “We lived in a smaller one closer to the school I went to, but after I started making some money off my cookbooks, I bought Momma this place once Coach retired,” He explained as the trees suddenly stopped and the property opened up to a beautiful spread of green.

The trees were still pretty dense, but it was cleared around a modest red house with white shutters and a covered wrap around porch. The drive circled in front of it and when Eric parked, he turned to Jack with a wide smile.

“Coach is pretty quiet, but Momma is gonna love you. None of the family should be here yet, so we’ll have time to settle in. Are you ready?” He asked, taking Jack’s hand.

Jack met his eyes steadily and squeezed his fingers. “Are we telling them?” He asked softly.

Eric paused, wavering. Jack reached to assure him. “It’s okay if we don’t, I just need to know if I’m holding my affection to a modest medium,” He chuckled. Eric sighed, giving him a nervous smile.

“It’s not that they don’t know about me,” Eric started, patting Jack's hand. “It’s just… they’re a bit much. And some of the family is nice to my face, but prejudice runs deep in the south, you know?” He said.

“Okay,” Jack nodded. “I’m a good friend. For now,” Jack said, leaning over to give him a firm kiss.

They gathered their luggage from the back but before they could walk up the porch steps, a small blonde woman that resembled Eric at a bit of a jarring level, came through the front door with a wide smile.

“Dicky!” She cried, rushing the steps and scooping Eric up in a tight hug.

Jack grabbed for Eric’s bags so he could embrace her and he watched them with a warm feeling in his chest. She made a small tortured noise as he squeezed her just as hard as she was him before pulling away with tears in her eyes.

“Momma, don’t cry,” Eric chuckled, leaning up from his place on the steps to place a kiss on her cheek.

“I haven’t seen you in over a year, sweetie. We missed you somethin’ fierce,” She sighed.

“I know, I’m sorry,” He patted her arm. “Momma, this is my friend Jack. He plays for the hockey team-”

“Lord,” She squeaked, turning to him with wide eyes. “Jack Zimmermann, if you don’t look your daddy,” She said, shaking her head.

Jack laughed, nodding. “Nice to meet you, Mrs. Bittle,” He said, reaching to shake her hand and she stepped through and gave him a tight hug.

“Please call me Suzanne,” She demanded. “Let’s get you two inside and out of this heat, your Daddy has been itchin’ to start that grill since you landed,” She said.

Eric followed ahead of Jack. “Momma, where should we put our things? Are Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron coming…?”

“Oh just set it by the door, we’ll be havin’ you two in the guest house,” She smiled wickedly over her shoulder and Jack stifled a laugh as Eric glared at her.

The house had a lot of old features that had Jack wondering about the history of the home and he studied the fixtures with interest as he set their things down before Eric pulled him into the large kitchen to the right of the entryway.  

“Rick, Dicky’s home!” She called and a tall man with auburn hair and a mustache came in from the den. Eric stepped away from Jack to hug him and the man nodded at Jack, offering a handshake.

“Nice to meet you,” Jack said.

“Coach, this is Jack,” Eric said, gesturing between them and ducking his head. “He’s Alternate Captain for the Providence Falconers.”

Coach nodded passively. “I saw the end of your season. You play helluva game, son,” He said and Eric smiled as he stepped back to help his momma with the pies she was in the middle of making.

Jack followed Coach back to the den while talking about football and Eric sighed, taking a knife to dice the apples.

“Missed you, baby,” Suzanne said and Eric gave her an easy smile.

“You look great, Momma,” He told her, bumping her hip.

“Your Aunt Judy and I have been going to yoga coupla times a week,” She said proudly. “Been helpin’ with my back a bit. I even got your daddy to come with us once. Safe to say he won’t be goin’ back though,” She laughed.

Eric gasped, giggling as he leaned into the counter. “I would have paid good money to see Coach in Downward Facing Dog.”

“Oh lord, I wouldn’t even call it that. It was mostly bend and complain,” She smiled and Eric shook his head.

“You should have taken pictures,” He chuckled, placing the apples in a bowl with the cinnamon. He reached down to grab the maple syrup he knew his mother kept under the counter and added it to the bowl.

Suzanne quirked an eyebrow at him and continued making the dough. “Maple Syrup?” She asked.

“A new recipe I’ve been doing. Jack’s favorite. Canadian and all,” He smiled.

Suzanne hummed thoughtfully in response as Coach and Jack came back into the kitchen to collect the steaks that were chilling in the fridge.

Jack came up beside Eric to steal an apple and Eric swatted at him in protest. “Excuse you,” He snipped playfully.

Jack gave him a goofy smile. “Coach showed me your figure skating photos. I liked the blue outfit from regionals,” He chirped and Eric slapped him in the chest.

“My momma made me that outfit Mr. Zimmermann, so if you’re plannin’ on chirping me-”

“I would never,” Jack cut him off and gave him a knowing smile before heading for the back porch where Coach and the grill were.

Eric rolled his eyes at him before going to the fridge to collect some pie dough he knew his mother had made that morning. They cut strips in silence, the soft hum of Deana Carter in the background. It was comfortable and familiar and Eric honestly missed it so damn much.

By the time the pies were in the oven, they were all taking seats at the covered back porch with their dinner. Jack took a spot beside Eric and sighed at the easy breeze. It was still hot, but the shade helped and they had a fan blowing nearby.

Suzanne smiled brightly at them as she passed the potato salad. “How was the flight?” She asked, leaning back.

“Not too bad,” Eric thought, looking at Jack who just shrugged.

“Only about three hours so it wasn’t too long,” Jack added, cutting into his dinner.

“I’d guess you’re pretty used to flying, huh?” She asked.

“Only a little,” Jack smiled.

“Dicky flies a lot,” She sighed. “Always scares me every time he gets on a plane.”

“Not as much anymore, Momma,” Eric said.

“I’m glad you’re settin’ down roots, Junior,” Coach spoke up. Eric nodded. “Come down to visit your momma more often now that you got some time.”

“Oh stop it, Rick. I’m fine. But it is nice to see you, sweetpea,” She said.

“I’ll try, momma,” Eric said softly. Jack caught the edge of guilt on the promise and he patted Eric’s knee beneath the table.

_/\\_

“If you two need anything, just let us know! There’s that bed in the loft and then the couch pulls out too,” Suzanne explained as they collected their things near the front door. They’d finished dinner and talked for a few hours before they decided to call it a night. The family would be arriving in the morning to begin the weekend’s festivities and there would be a lot to do.

“We got it,” Eric smiled, pressing a kiss to Suzanne’s cheek.

There was a gravel path that led from the front porch and curved around the house towards the back of the property. Jack listened to the crunch of their shoes on the path as they walked until a small cabin covered in leafy green vines came into view. It was small, but it matched the main house nicely. There was a small porch with a heavy overhang as they stepped up to the door and Eric set his bags down to key it open.

“This was the original house. The family that lived here before my parents had the main house built around the 80s,” He said, pushing the door open with his shoulder and collecting the rest of his bags.

Jack hummed, looking at the old wood siding as he stepped inside behind Eric. “It’s charming,” He said.

“It is,” Eric smiled, walking across the space to turn on one of the lamps.

They were silent as they set their bags aside. Jack ran a hand through his hair, noting he needed to run a comb through it just as Eric quietly slipped into his space. His hands ran a hot path up Jack’s sides, tugging at his shirt as he leaned up to press an open mouthed kiss to Jack’s jaw. Jack huffed, angling his chin so he could capture Eric’s lips in a kiss that made his chest burn. Jack’s hands curled over his back, pulling him closer and let Eric control it. He relaxed into him, leaning back against the rough wall behind him as Eric pushed in, sliding his thigh between Jack’s and grinding in.

Eric’s mouth moved to his throat and Jack groaned, completely aware that Eric’s parents were just across the yard.

“Baby,” Eric groaned. “I can hear you thinkin’,” He said, nibbling at Jack’s throat.

“Non,” Jack murmured, shifting down to get his hands beneath Eric’s ass and lift him so that his legs were wrapped around Jack’s waist.

Eric gripped Jack’s shoulders, mouthing at his cheek as Jack walked them through the dimly lit cabin.

“Couch,” Eric gasped.

Jack ducked his head and spotted the large sofa just a couple of feet away and he fell into it, covering Eric’s body with his own, his mouth searching and finding his lips.

Jack moved his hand beneath Eric, palming his ass and running his lips down his neck.

“Is the door locked?” Eric gasped, running his hands low on Jack’s hips and then up under his shirt. Jack groaned, turning his head to look.

“I think? Does it matter? Wouldn’t your mom have a key anyway?” He laughed, reaching to take his shirt off and then Eric’s.

Eric sighed, placing a soft kiss to Jack’s sternum. “Family is getting in tomorrow morning. Want to make sure none of my nosey relatives get a peek at this beautiful ass,” He smirked, reaching down to get a handful of butt cheek and Jack scoffed, rolling off the couch and leaving Eric pouting at the loss. He smiled down at him before turning to survey the room. The entire lower level was one room. The kitchen was in a small alcove with old features but modern appliances and he warmed at the array of photos that littered the walls. Most of Eric when he was younger.

His eyes slid to a wide stone fireplace near the narrow steps that led to the loft.

“What are you thinking?” Eric asked, reaching out from where he was spread out on the couch to run his hand over Jack’s thigh.

Jack chuckled, shrugging. “Wondering if it’s too damn hot outside to light a fire.”

“I mean, the air conditioning is set to a comfortable arctic breeze,” Eric laughed.

Jack leaned down, wrapping his arms around Eric and sitting him up so they were facing each other. “I want to make love to you in front of the fireplace,” He whispered, pressing his lips to the corner of Eric’s mouth.

Eric inhaled sharply, closing his eyes. “Oh,” He said softly, running his hands up Jack’s arms. “We could. Um,” He breathed. Jack smiled, enjoying the way Eric was stumbling over his words. He was always to self-assured and put together, Jack couldn’t help but call it a victory whenever he could chip away at Eric’s exterior. “There’s candles,” He finally murmured.

Jack nodded. “Okay.”

They found an obscene amount of candles hidden in the closet near the door. They set them around and inside the fireplace, Jack pausing to litter kisses over Eric’s bare shoulders as they worked and in return, got a smack to the nipple and kisses all over his face.

Eric wrapped around him once they were lit, his hands getting lost in Jack’s hair. Jack had been nervous and unsure when they’d first started this, but over the last couple of months, Jack was becoming sure about the effect he had on Eric. He loved the noises Eric made whenever he let his lips linger on the small space between the hinge of his jaw and his ear. He loved the quiver of his muscles whenever he took him into his mouth and dug his nails into his thighs. He loved everything Eric did.

When Eric slipped his hands low beneath Jack’s shorts, Jack shivered, moving his palms from Eric’s back to his abdomen and lower, working at the button of Eric’s shorts.

“Baby,” Eric whispered, letting Jack push his shorts down to his ankles so he could step out of them.

Jack watched him with heavy-lidded eyes, his hands reaching and pulling to get him closer.

“You too,” Eric murmured, pushing at Jack’s hips until his shorts are on the floor as well.

They found themselves back on the couch, Eric straddling Jack’s lap. It was warm and amazing and Eric couldn’t stop kissing him, pushing in close so he could feel Jack’s warm chest against his own. They kissed for so long that when Eric pulled away to breathe, eyes heavy and tired, his lips felt hot and swollen

“I want to try something,” He whispered into the intimate space between them.

Jack nodded, eyes closed and pressed his forehead to Eric’s throat. “Anything,” He said.

Eric breathed for a long moment, his nervousness buzzing under his skin as he leaned in close to hide his face in Jack’s shoulder.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Jack stilled beneath him, his face turning into Eric’s neck as his breath left him. “Yeah,” He started. “Yes, okay.”

Eric smiled softly. “I brought lube. And condoms. I wasn’t sure if you…”

“I want to,” Jack said, pulling back so he could look at him. “If you want to. Or I could. If you want,” He said, blushing.

Eric watched him in the dim light and ran his hands over his chest. “Have you ever bottomed?”

“Yes,” He nodded. “It was a really long time ago.”

“I’ve never topped,” Eric sighed, looking away. “People assume, you know? Because I’m smaller. I never had a partner that asked.”

“Bud,” Jack said, reaching a hand up to cup his cheek.

“I want to,” Eric assured him, covering Jack’s hand with his. “But not tonight. I think I just want to feel you. But later, yeah?” He smiled.

“Okay,” Jack said.

Eric left him to rummage through the luggage they’d brought in and returned with a small black bag. Jack made to stand, but Eric pushed him back on the couch, climbing into his lap.

“Like this?” He asked.

Jack breathed, wrapping his hands over Eric’s bare hips. “Okay,” He nodded.

Eric popped open the lube and took one of Jack’s hands, squeezing some onto his fingers and guided his fingers back, leaning in close to press his nose into Jack’s temple as Jack worked him open slowly and methodically. It was minutes before Eric was moving over Jack’s fingers, gasping into his mouth and reaching to stroke Jack’s cock between them.

Jack groaned, bucking under Eric and breathing into his slack mouth. “Baby,” He murmured.

“Please,” Eric said, reaching for the condom.

When Eric sank down over Jack and seated himself fully, they both just held on for a long time trying to steady their beating hearts. Eric started a slow, short rhythm, his chest rising and falling in quick breaths. He pressed his hips down hard, groaning and Jack reached around to grab his ass, spreading his cheeks with a desperate hold. Eric ducked down to kiss him, sucking at Jack’s lips before he sat up, his chin practically resting on the top of Jack’s head. His hands took hold of Jack’s shoulders and he started riding him, his bracing legs rolling him over and over.

Jack cursed, pressing his face up into Eric’s neck, his hands gliding up Eric’s back and his nails dug into the muscles at his shoulder blades.

Eric pushed back a fraction, keeping his rhythm steady and arched back, gasping at the new angle. “Touch me,” He panted, “Please, touch me,” He begged and Jack moved one of his hands over Eric’s hip to fist his cock, letting his movements pump him into Jack’s grip.

It wasn’t long before Eric was shaking, his knees quivering around Jack’s hips.

“Hang on,” Jack murmured, wrapping his arm around Eric’s waist.

Eric nodded, knowing what he was going to do and wrapped his arms around Jack as he stood them up, moving to lay Eric out on the couch. “Like this,” Eric said, pulling his legs up so Jack could settle back between his thighs.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked breathlessly, leaning his hands on the armrest of the couch.

Eric nodded, reaching up to wrap his arms around Jack’s neck, pulling him down for a long, messy kiss. He reached between them to touch himself, his back arching against the cushions and he bit at Jack’s lips. “I’m close,” He whined, reaching down with his other hand to pull at Jack’s ass.

“I-” Jack swallowed, closing his eyes and pressing his face into Eric’s chest as he shook with his orgasm. Eric breathed, his chest burning with the wonder of what Jack was going to say and what he so desperately wanted to say back. He buried his hands in Jack’s hair and pressed his lips to his ear as he fell over the edge with him.

_/\\_

The Georgia sun was bright and warm even in the safety of the cabin. Jack stretched, kicking the sheets low so his hot skin could have some relief and he reached to his left for Eric. When he found cool sheets, his heart raced and he blinked at the empty side of the bed.

Jack jumped when a tiny hand flapped in front of his face.

“Hiya. I’m Milly,” A young girl that looked no older than eight leaned her elbows on the side of the bed on Jack’s right side. Her two front teeth were missing and her hair was the color of honey.

Jack looked down and thanked whatever god was listening that he put shorts on the night before.

“Hi,” He croaked, voice thick with sleep. “I’m Jack,” He gave her a small smile and sat up.

Her eyes grew wide and she reached out to poke at his shoulder. “Crap, you're big.”

Jack laughed, shaking his head.

“Milly!” A voice warned up the stairs to the loft. “I told you not to bother that poor man!”

“Sorry momma!” Milly called back as she stood abruptly. She grabbed at Jack’s wrist and tugged. “Come on sleepyhead, Uncle Eric is makin’ peach pancakes,” She said and Jack nodded, pushing himself out of bed, grabbing a shirt on the way and let the small girl lead him down to the kitchen.

A woman that looked remarkably like Eric, save for a good six inches shorter, looked on at Jack and Milly horrified. “Lord, did she wake you up? I am so sorry.”

“It’s okay, I was already up,” Jack smiled comfortingly and he looked over at Eric who had been watching them over a bowl of batter.

“Jack, this is my cousin Maddy. Mads, this Jack Zimmermann, he plays for the Falcs,” Eric introduced, pouring a cup of the batter onto a sizzling skillet.

“Nice to meet you, Jack. I’ve heard a _lot_ about you,” She smiled wide, eyes tracking back over to her cousin. Jack raised a curious brow.

“She knows,” Eric said, shaking his head.

Maddy laughed, shrugging and Eric beckoned Jack over.

“Aunt Suzie said she’d buy me a bunny,” Milly piped up, rolling on her heels. “When do I get my bunny?”

“After breakfast, sweets,” Maddy said, turning to lead her to the couch that faced a television. “Watch Moana until breakfast is ready, okay?” She told her.

Eric slid a warm hand around Jack’s waist and pulled him close. “Morning,” He murmured and leaned up to press a sweet kiss to the hinge of Jack’s jaw.

“How long have you been up?” Jack asked softly, noting it was only about 9 AM. Maddy came back into the kitchen, sliding into one of the stools at the island and leaned her chin into one of her hands.

“You two are disgustingly adorable,” She decided.

“Hush you,” Eric pointed his spatula at her and pulled away from Jack. “I’ve been up for a couple hours, didn’t wanna wake you,” He smiled, flipping a pancake.

“Yeah ‘cause I’m sure you were super exhausted,” Maddy drawled and Eric glared at her.

“If you don’t shut that mouth of yours, I’ll be holdin’ your pancake rights from ya,” He said.

Jack watched him quietly, a small smile playing on his lips and Eric looked up at him cautiously.

“Your accent is thick today,” Jack said.

“Oh hush,” Eric sighed.

They brought the stack of pancakes out onto the dining table and Milly darted over in an instant as they took their seats.

“How old are you now, Miss Milly?” Eric asked, sliding a pancake onto her plate and spooning some peaches on top.

“Seven,” She smiled wide, digging into the fresh fruit first.

“Almost seven,” Maddy laughed. “Her birthday is in August,” She told Jack.

“My birthday is in August too,” Jack said as he ate.

“No!” The little girl gasped, eyes growing comically wide. “What day?” She demanded.

“August 3rd.”

“Mine’s the 11th!” She exclaimed. “Are you gonna get a bunny?” She asked him.

Jack smiled at her goofily. “Maybe,” He laughed.

“Is Momma still fightin’ with Aunt Judy about the jam?” Eric asked Maddy as they ate.

“They’ll never stop fightin’. Don’t think Mom ever stops talking about you making her recipe on your fancy TV show. Aunt Suzie about ruined that pie dough with how hard she was rage kneading last Christmas,” She sighed. “Which you did not show up for,” She pointed her fork at him.”

“I know,” Eric sighed. “I was busy, Momma is never gonna let me live it down.”

“Maybe Mister Zimmermann here will come with you next time,” She said, smiling knowingly at him. Jack blushed, stuffing a forkful of pancakes into his mouth.

“Don’t tease him,” Eric muttered.

They finished their pancakes mostly in peace and by the time they were emerging from the cabin after showering, it was almost noon.

When Jack stepped out into the Georgia heat, he was met with an entire community of Bittle’s and Phelps’ setting up campers and tents all over the property. Just the day before, the land had been clear and quiet and now everywhere Jack could see there were people.

“Don’t retreat,” Eric smiled at him. “They’re mostly harmless and they brought food,” He assured him, tugging Jack’s hand before letting go and leading him towards the back of the main house.

“Oh thank the lord,” Suzanne sighed when they walked into the kitchen. “Need you to help me carry all this food out to the tables. Your father disappeared once Papa Roy showed up and hasn’t been back since,” She sighed.

“No problem, Momma,” Eric patted her arm. “I brought the big guns,” He nodded to Jack and gave him a teasing smile.

They set up the table outside with more food than Jack had ever seen in one setting. There were aluminum pans filled with things ranging from beans to casseroles to an array of salads.

“Since when did salads have noodles?” Jack asked confused. “Isn’t that a casserole?”

“Bless your heart,” Eric smiled at him, reaching to grab a couple plates and handed one off to Jack. “Casserole is served hot. Salad ain’t. You’ll understand once you try them. Which we should dig in before the rest of ‘em smell it.”

“Dicky!” A short woman with large brown hair approached them. “Who’s your friend?” She smiled wide, reaching for a plate of her own.

“Aunt Linda, this is Jack Zimmermann. He plays for the hockey team up north. Jack, this is one of Coach’s sisters, my Aunt Linda,” Eric explained.

“Nice to meet you ma’am,” Jack nodded.

“Ain’t you built like a brick shithouse,” She surveyed. Jack blinked and looked to Eric for an explanation.

“Let’s go find Maddy,” Eric laughed. “We’ll catch up later, Aunt Linda!” He assured as they made their escape.

Jack looked down at his heaping plate and he wasn’t sure he would survive. “I can’t eat all this,” Jack shook his head.

“Oh, you will, believe me,” Eric smiled, knocking their shoulders together as they walked out into the yard towards a few tables that were set up and a beaming Milly was waving.

“How many cousins do you have?” Jack asked as they sat.

“Too many,” Maddy muttered beside Eric.

“Hard to know,” Eric ignored her. “Momma has a sister and three brothers, each a few kids of their own. Coach has six siblings. The family is close and we kind of all gather, including extended family. We got neighbors here from when I was a kid. Family friends. All are Aunts and Uncles to us,” He laughed. “They accumulate over time.”

“Wow,” Jack sighed, poking at the beans Eric had spooned onto his plate. “It’s always just been Maman, Papa, and I. They were both only children,” He said.

Maddy whistled. “Must be a bit of culture shock for you.”

“Yeah,” Jack sighed as a tall man he assumed was her husband slid into Maddy’s other side.

Eric reached out with Maddy’s attention now deterred and ran a finger over Jack’s hand. “If you need a breather, just let me know, okay sweetpea?” He said softly.

“I’m okay,” Jack smiled at him. “Just didn’t realize there was room in the world for this many Bittle’s,” He chirped and Eric rolled his eyes.

“Eat and shut up before I abandon you to Aunt Linda,” Eric said.

Jack ate more food than he thought he could physically take. He learned the difference between casserole and pasta salad and found out that tarts are indeed very different from pies. A fact he learned after offending a good population of the Phelps section at the gathering.

He also learned that Eric hates peas and spends a meticulous amount of time poking them out of different dishes. He also mixes corn with his beans and thinks tuna salad is an abomination.

Later, when they were full and sleepy and drunk from the mass amounts of cheap beer being handed out, they laid near a bonfire blazing close to the trees with a group of Eric’s close cousins. Here, Eric leaned into him, their backs pressed to a large log. He ducked under Jack’s arm and snuggled into his side and Jack found himself holding his breath as the others glanced back at them before returning to their conversations.

He relaxed, pulling Eric in closer and breathed in the clean air you can’t find in the city. This was an entire world away in comparison to Providence.

“We should hit up Larry’s before they set the fireworks off tonight,” A man Jack learned was named Ty - Eric’s father’s cousin’s uncle’s son.

“What time they shootin’ em off?” Eric mumbled, eyes closed and legs tangled in Jack’s.

“I think 10 tonight?” Maddy said. “I could go for another beer.”

Eric turned his face up to Jack’s. “You wanna go to a bar for a coupla hours?” He asked sleepily.

“I don’t think I’m going to drink anymore, but it sounds fun,” Jack shrugged. Eric hummed and pressed his nose to Jack’s cheek.

“Lord if you don’t want Coach knowin’, you better reel it in Dicky,” Another cousin - Sadie called out.

“Oh hush,” Eric sighed, sitting up. “Let’s go to Larry’s.”

Larry’s was a pole barn down a dirt road with a cheap hand painted sign hanging over the door. When they hopped out of Ty’s truck, Jack surveyed it skeptically before following Eric in.

It was deceiving. The inside had old wood paneled walls, high ceilings with mounted antique farm equipment. There were dozens of tables and even more people. The bar spanned the entire back wall and Jack reached out unconsciously for Eric’s hand when they braved the crowd.

“I’ll grab a table!” Maddy yelled over the music.

Jack nodded as Eric pulled him through to the bar and he breathed in relief when he could lean his arms on the bartop.

“So how long you been playing hockey, Jack?” Ty asked as Eric waved down a bartender to give him the order for everyone.

Jack ran a hand through his hair and shrugged. “Born and raised in Canada so kind of before I can remember?” He laughed.

“Damn, you come outta your momma in hockey get up?” Ty smiled.

“Just about,” Jack chuckled.

Eric turned to them then. “You wanna coke, sweetpea?”

“That’s fine,” Jack nodded and Eric gave him a blinding smile and pat on the chest before turning back to tell the bartender.

“Got yourself a spitfire,” Ty nodded to him. Jack smiled, eyes falling on the back of Eric’s head.

“I love him,” He shrugged, laughing. Ty raised a thick eyebrow just as Jack realized what he’d said and a burning panic rose in his chest as he looked to see if Eric had heard him. He hadn’t.

Ty reached out and clapped Jack on the shoulder with a knowing smile before turning to help Eric collect the array of drinks being placed in front of him.

They found Maddy, Sadie, and Maddy’s husband, Zack, in a corner table.

“Sadie’s huntin’ again,” Maddy informed everyone which earned her a slap in the chest. “Ow!” She hissed.

Sadie, flipping her long, ink black hair over her shoulder, a color that contrasted with pretty much everyone surrounding her, and gave Maddy a heavy glare. “I’m single and hot, let me live.”

“I’m trying to save you from the assholes that dwell here,” Maddy defended and raised her glass to Eric. “Right, Dicky?” She said. Eric sighed, clinking her glass with his own.

Jack felt like he missed something. “What?” He asked.

“We passed a group of old high school shit sticks on the way in. Used to push Dicky around,” Ty explained. Eric punched Ty in the arm before ducking his head.

“It ain’t a big deal, it was a long time ago,” Eric said, taking a long drink from his beer.

“You didn’t tell me,” Jack murmured near his ear.

Eric sighed, turning to him. “They locked me in a utility closet overnight in middle school. Used to make fun of me. Long time ago. And I think I won at this adulting thing, don’t you?” He smiled, reaching over to pat Jack’s leg and then leaned into him.

“We’re talking about this later,” Jack muttered.

“Whatever you say, honey.”

They tried to get Jack to dance, but he planted himself in the seat hard and Eric gave up pretty easily. Jack watched him back into the dance floor with Maddy and Ty, a twangy old song playing loud over their heads and he slid easily into an old line dance Jack had only ever seen in movies. It was fascinating and beautiful and after only a minute, Jack got up and joined them.

Eric smiled at him like he’d just given him the world and quickly taught Jack the basics before settling back into place and dancing beside him.

Jack wasn’t good, but it was fun. They danced so long, Jack’s earlier buzz from the beer wore off pretty quickly, but he felt warm and floaty when another song finished and Eric laughed, falling into Jack’s chest.

Jack slid his arms around his waist and laughed with him, pressing his nose into his hair. He didn’t want this weekend to end. This warm, loving, otherworldly experience he was having with Eric. This man he was falling so hard in love with, he was terrified.

Jack hugged him hard until they both were breathless and gave him a sweet smile before leading him toward the table where Maddy had retired to earlier. Her face was drawn as she watched them walk back and Jack felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up at the look in her eyes.

“Dicky Bittle back in town?” Someone laughed behind them. “And you brought your boyfriend, huh? Looks like we were right all those years after all,” The man grinned menacingly. Eric turned to face him, his shoulders pushed back in a hard line. When Jack tried to pull away, Eric’s hands gripped his forearm.

“Ain’t you got better things to do than interrupt my night, Charlie?” He asked calmly and coldly.

Charlie scoffed, his grin widening. “Nah, Little Dicky. I think there ain’t nothin’ I’d rather do than interrupt your night you little f-”

“Come on man,” One of Charlie’s friends interrupted, reaching to pushing him back. “You drank too much again, let’s get you home.”

“Fuck off Al,” Charlie growled. His attention came back to Eric and he advanced. When Jack tried to move to block him, Eric stepped forward and poked the man in the chest.

“If you don’t back the hell off and stop bothering mine, I’m gonna call your wife down here to take your ass home,” He threatened.

“I ain’t afraid of you,” Charlie scowled.

“Liana or the cops, take your pick, Charlie,” Eric shrugged.

“Let’s go, man,” Al said again, pulling Charlie away.

“Fuck you, Bittle,” Charlie spit before turning and heading for the exit with Al on his heels.

Jack watched the large man leave, his mind reeling for a long time before he smiled and turned back to Eric.

What he found wasn’t the calm, confident man that had told Charlie to go fuck himself, but rather an ashen faced, shaking man that Jack had never seen. His eyes dropped and he moved to head for the bathrooms without a word and Jack followed him.

“Eric,” He gasped, closing and locking the door. Eric breathed, shaking out his hands before covering his face and sighing.

“That asshole shoved me into so many lockers,” He said.

“You did so good, bud,” Jack assured him, wrapping his arms around him. “He’s a drunk asshole. Don’t let him ruin your night.”

“I know, but it’s so hard. He’s such a dick. I haven’t lived here or even visited in so long I forget how ugly people can be,” Eric sighed.

Jack pulled away and hunched to be at Eric’s level. “It’s one piece of shit guy. Things are changing. Slowly, but they are. You told me you weren’t sure about telling the family about us, but your cousins? They’re amazing, Eric. They love you so much and just want to see you happy. Your mom, too. You have so many people that love you,” Jack stopped himself, eyes flickering away just for a moment before he leaned in to hug Eric.

“Thank you, honey,” He sighed, nose pressed to Jack’s throat.

“Let’s go back out and have fun, eh?” Jack asked lightly.

Maddy had ordered a round of shots, sans Jack, by the time they returned. Eric took his and then did Ty’s as well before taking a breath and smiling at everyone in thanks.

When they left to head back for the fireworks, Eric went to take care of the bill while Jack and everyone went to get the cars. Ty stopped Jack on the way out and handed him his keys to his truck.

“There’s a back entry drive to the Bittle property that opens up to a field. It’s real private and pretty close to where the fireworks get set off. If you and Dicky wanted to be alone,” Ty explained, patting Jack on his back. “I’ll ride back with Zack and Maddy.”

“Oh, thanks,” Jack said, looking down at the keys.

When Ty walked away, Eric finally emerged from the bar and stood at Jack’s side. “What’d Ty want?” He asked curiously.

“Said we should take his truck to the back of the property?” Jack explained.

“Lord,” Eric laughed, leading Jack to the truck. “That’s where Ty brings all his dates.”

“We can just go back to the main house if you’d rather do that,” Jack said, climbing into the driver’s seat.

“No, honey. It’ll be nice to get some quiet time. Just take a left out of here and I’ll tell you when you turn,” Eric patted his hand. Jack flipped his palm and gripped Eric’s, settling their hands between them on the bench seat.

They were quiet the whole way, save for Eric giving directions. They found an ominous looking private drive about five miles from the bar that eventually opened up to a cleared field surrounded by forest. Eric had him park the truck under a lone tree and hopped out with a wink.

There were blankets behind the seats that Eric collected and he directed Jack into the bed of the truck. They sat close in the pitch dark, the only sound was their breathing and the cicadas screaming into the night. Eric leaned under Jack’s arm, finding his mouth easily and wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck. They kissed for a long time, Jack’s hands pressing into the skin he’d found when he’d dislodged Eric’s tucked in shirt.

The fireworks came in a sudden burst. It was loud and bright and they both jumped at the intrusion but laughed, settling back to sit. Jack rested his arm over Eric’s shoulders and they pressed close, watching the light display for minutes and minutes.

Jack smelled the burn of the fireworks as the explosions wore on. He watched the stars around them and the heavy clouds of smoke that consumed the sky as time moved. He noted the warmth he felt with every inch of Eric pressed to his side. He locked away the memory of Eric’s fingers tracing circles into his palm as they sat there.

Jack looked down to watch him. He locked away the memory of his eyes and the tiniest tilt of a smile on his lips. The heavy flush on his cheeks that even at night, Jack could see.

He locked everything about the moment into his memory.

“I love you, Eric.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes: I grew up in Midwest farm country and I have a very large family so I essentially based this off my personal experience haha.
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr: [Here](http://teamzimbits.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks again!


	12. Home

At 28 years old, Eric’s had his fair share of hookups and relationships.

He’d heard the words ‘I love you’ more than a few times but had never been able to say it back with any kind of meaning. He was still young, but finding something as deep as he’d found with Jack so quickly was almost unheard of. He never had a first love. He’d never had this.

And yet Jack told him he loved him, with the fireworks casting marvelous colors over his face, Eric was almost speechless.

“What?” Eric breathed staring heavily up into Jack’s face. The fireworks faded and the night was dark, but Eric could still see him.

Jack reached for his hand. “You don’t have to say it back; I know it’s really early, but I just want you to know. I love you and I’m sorry if it’s a lot.”

Eric watched him for a long time, his heart beating hard and fast in his chest. This was happening. They were in love. Both of them. Completely.

“I mean,” Jack rushed on when Eric had yet to say anything. “It’s like… with hockey, you know? I just - Knew? I don’t know how long, but I just feel it and I don’t think something like that should be held back but I get if that makes you uncomfortable and um, please say something.”

Eric gripped Jack’s hands, bringing one up to his lips and breathed. “Sorry,” He said. Jack tensed up beside him and began to pull away but Eric held fast. “Oh honey,” He breathed. “I love you too. I mean- I’ve been loving you. I didn’t realize it until a little bit ago but lord do I love you,” He sighed. Jack’s free hand moved up to cup Eric’s cheek.

“But?” Jack questioned.

“I’m just realizing how damn hard it’s gonna be to keep all this to myself,” Eric cracked a smile, leaning in to rest his forehead against Jack’s cheek.

Jack focused on his breathing as he slid his arms around Eric’s shoulders. “What if we,” He breathed, swallowing back to the hesitation. “Don’t keep it to ourselves?”

Eric looked up at him in the quiet of the night, his own anxiety reeling from the possibility that whatever would happen in the wake of them coming out together would push Jack away from him like it had before with others.

“To everyone that matters,” Jack pressed on. “For now.”

Eric sighed, nodding. He leaned in to hug Jack close, pressing his lips to the pulse point under his jaw. “I love you,” He said quietly.

“I love you too.”

_/\\_

Eric woke to the bright Georgia sun slanting over his naked back. He blinked, squinting over the sheets to Jack’s sleeping face and sighed, leaning in to press his face into Jack’s shoulder. The clock on the side table told him it wasn’t even 8 yet, so he slid his arms around the man beside him and hitched a leg over his hips.

Jack sighed, reaching his opposite arm out. “Warm,” He mumbled, turning his head into Eric’s hair.

“Mmm,” Eric hummed, running his fingers through the coarse hair at the center of Jack’s chest. Jack twitched a bit, bringing his hand up to hold Eric’s.

“Tickles,” Jack chuckled, eyes still closed.

“Oh?” Eric smiled wickedly, sliding his hand down Jack’s stomach and over to his side, sinking his fingers into the muscle there. Jack jerked away, his eyes flying open as he tried to escape Eric’s grasp.

“Stop!” He begged, laughing while Eric rolled towards him, moving his fingers up his ribs. “Eric!” He cried, twisting a bit before diving over Eric and grabbing at his hands, pressing them into the mattress on either side of his head. Eric breathed beneath him, his eyes gone dark and heavy as Jack stared down at him, chest heaving.

“Hey baby,” Eric smiled softly, wiggling his hips a bit under Jack’s.

“You’re evil,” Jack smirked.

Eric’s face fell, his lips pursing in an exaggerated pout. “I’m too cute to be evil.”

“It’s all a lie,” Jack growled, leaning down to nip at his jaw. “You’re pure, unsuspecting evil.”

He kissed him then, breathing a sigh through his nose as he pressed down. Eric’s hands slid out from beneath Jack’s and circled around his waist, pulling him closer as they kissed before his fingers slid under his arms and dug in again.

Jack yelped, pushing away before reaching to retaliate. Eric’s giggle rang through the cabin as he flew off the bed completely naked and headed for the stairs with Jack on his heels.

Eric had just jumped over the railing and dashed for the bathroom when Jack’s arms circled his waist and pulled him clean off the floor. Eric called out in protest, legs flying out as Jack turned to put him in the living room before rushing into the bathroom.

“Jack!” He protested, running in behind him.

“I was going to offer to shower together, but you decided to be mean, so you can wait,” Jack smiled, turning the water on while pushing Eric away.

Eric sighed, reaching out to take Jack’s hand. He slid in close, ducking his head guiltily. “I’m sorry, sweet pea,” He said. “I was just paying you back for all those times you made me get up at dawn to run with you,” He smiled, blinking innocently.

Jack frowned down at him. “I thought you liked running with me,” He said.

Eric winked at him before stepping into the warmed shower.

They cleaned up the cabin after showering and eating breakfast. Their plane would be leaving for Providence that night and they would be spending the rest of the day with Eric’s parents now that the family was slowly making their way off the property.

“Are we telling them?” Jack asked, helping Eric with the dishes.

“I think so,” Eric sighed. “Momma probably already knows with the looks she’s been givin’ me.”

Jack moved behind him as he scrubbed, sliding his arms around his waist and pressed his nose into the soft hair at the base of his neck.

“I love you,” Jack murmured to him. Eric pressed back into him, placing the rinsed dishes into the drying rack.

“Say it again,” He sighed, continuing to wash.

“Don’t be greedy,” Jack repeated, smiling into Eric’s skin and rubbing circles into his stomach. Eric jerked his elbow back into Jack’s stomach, earning himself a laugh.

Jack says it anyway.

When they leave the small guest house, closing the door feels like closing a chapter. Jack looked at it mournfully as Eric slid a key into the lock before reaching out to hold his hand as they walked back to the main house with their bags.

“Makes me want to buy a small cabin in the middle of nowhere,” Jack said softly. Eric smiled, knocking his shoulder into Jack’s.

“Maybe someday we can buy one together,” He said. Jack’s chest squeezed tight at the first real verbal admittance of a solid future and he decidedly lifted his arm to slide it around Eric’s shoulders, pulling him in close as they rounded the front of the house and dropped the bags on the porch.

Eric slid his hand into Jack’s as they walked in.

“Lunch will be ready in a few minutes!” Suzanne called from the kitchen after they shut the door behind them.

Eric led Jack in. “Hey Momma,” He greeted.

Suzanne smiled up at them from her place at the island where she was cutting sandwiches. Coach turned from the fridge with a large pitcher of sweet tea and they both paused to look as Eric leaned in and slid his arm around Jack’s waist while reaching to take a strawberry from a bowl sitting on the counter.

Suzanne broke first. “Don’t think just ‘cause you brought a boy home that I’ll excuse your bad manners, Dicky Bittle,” She snipped lightly, sliding the plates of sandwiches over to him. “Set the table. The both of ya,” She said and Eric laughed, taking two plates to the table.

“Yes Momma,” Eric smiled, turning with the plates in his hand as he brushed by Jack.

“Really, young man,” She breathed, rounding the counter with the bowl of potato salad. “Can’t just spring this on a woman without warning.”

“Suzie, you already knew,” Coach chuckled, coming up to place the pitcher of tea on the table.

Suzanne straightened to face her husband as Eric and Jack took their seats. Jack felt nervous and confused, but Eric seemed amused at the whole thing. “Of course I knew,” She huffed, taking her seat across from Eric. “But it’s one thing to have suspicions and another for your only baby to bring home a boy for the first time,” She breathed.

“Momma,” Eric started, reaching to cover her hand with his own before they could eat. “This is Jack Zimmermann. He plays for the Falcs up north. And he’s my boyfriend,” He said. Suzanne stared at him for a long time, eyes glassy. “I’m sorry I’ve been away from home for so long and I know I need to call you more. And I’m sorry I never tell you about my relationships, but I didn’t want to bring home anyone unless it felt right,” He smiled softly, looking to Jack.

“ _Lord_ ,” Suzanne breathed.

It was silent for a long time before Coach reached for his food. “I’m gonna eat if that’s okay,” He mumbled. Eric laughed brightly, shaking his head and reaching for his own sandwich.

After lunch, Coach dug up some of the old photo albums and showed Jack some photos of Eric growing up while Eric sat beside them in the living room with an obvious frown.

“We thought he was saying ‘Papa’” Coach chuckled at a picture of a baby Eric with the caption _Pah!_ “Turns out he was saying ‘Pie.’”

“You don’t know that!” Eric pointed out. Jack laughed, leaning back as small tears leaked from the corners of his eyes.

“He had a stuffed pie toy. He also named it Pah,” Coach chuckled.

“You’re impossible,” Eric shook his head.

Suzanne came in from the kitchen with a bright smile. “Moomaw is comin’ over before you leave for the airport. She wasn’t able to make it last night but she still wants to see you.”

“How is she?” Eric asked, turning to his mother.

“After she got that hip replacement, she’s been just fine. Missed you fiercely though,” Suzanne said, taking a seat beside Eric on the couch.

Moomaw was indeed, just fine. She was a small woman with colorful fashion sense. When she walked through the door with her blue-tinted gray hair and bright pink colored shawl, Eric thought he’d never seen anyone so beautiful.

“Well who in the hell do you think you are, skipping holidays for the last two years, young man,” She scolded, wrapping Eric in her arms. He sighed into the embrace, holding her tightly.

“Missed you, Moomaw,” He mumbled into her shoulder and she patted his head.

“Just means ya gotta visit more, Bun,” She smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead as he stood back.

Eric stood to the side, motioning for Jack to step up next to him. “Moomaw, this is Jack. He plays for the hockey team up north.” He introduced.

“Lord, ain’t you pretty,” She smiled, eyes crinkling. “Always knew you got good taste. Nothin’ like your momma,” She winked at Eric.

“Hey!” Coach frowned from the sofa.

“Nice to meet you, ma’am,” Jack chuckled, reaching to shake her hand, but like everyone else he’d met the day before, she swatted his hand away and went in for a hug.

They sat together in their last couple hours in Georgia. Eric gravitated towards his grandmother, suddenly looking ten years younger as he leaned into her space and she ran her fingers through his hair. Jack watched him through the day, seeing all the people that took up significant space in his heart and realizing that a large portion was taken by himself.

When Coach and Suzanne hugged them goodbye, Suzanne cried. Eric held her for a long time, reassuring her that he would call more and they’d visit soon.

When they drove down the private drive towards the road, Eric didn’t cry. When they got on the highway towards Atlanta, he didn’t cry.

When their plane took off and Georgia disappeared beneath them, Jack held his hand as slow tears slipped down his cheeks.

Georgia wasn’t Eric’s home anymore but it would always hold part of his heart. He turned to Jack squeezing his hand tightly.

_/\\_

Once they finally got back to Jack’s apartment in Providence, they were exhausted. Eric immediately made to unpack, but Jack just dropped the bags near the door and led Eric into their bedroom.

“Sleep,” Jack murmured to him, closing the blinds over the windows and crawled beneath the blankets in just his underwear, pulling Eric in and wrapped his arms around him.

“I feel like the weekend was a dream,” Eric whispered, wrapping a hand around Jack’s forearm.

“Yeah,” Jack breathed, pressing his nose into Eric’s neck.

“It’d been so long,” Eric murmured. “Since I’d seen them. Since I’d been back.”

“Your family understands,” Jack assured him.

“I hated it there,” Eric confessed. “Growing up. I fucking hated it,” He laughed. “I was the football coach’s son that couldn’t take a hit. Instead, I skated and wore sequins and baked just like my Momma. It took a long time for Coach to stop resenting me.”

“He didn’t seem…” Jack trailed off. He didn’t know Coach. He talked to him for a few hours, but he’d never known him before that weekend.

“He’s different now. Better,” Eric explained. “I begged them to let me buy them a house up north. One with somewhere for Moomaw as well, but they wanted to stay.”

“It’s their home,” Jack reasoned.

“A home that hated me for a very long time,” Eric smiled darkly.

“I’m sorry,” Jack said, turning Eric so he could look at him.

“I’m never going to like it there, no matter how much it changes. But when I’m with you, I hate it a little less.”

Jack smiled sadly and leaned in to press a soft kiss to the corner of Eric’s mouth. “I love you,” He told him.

“I know,” Eric said, reaching up to cup Jack’s cheek as he settled in for sleep. “I love you too.”

When they woke the next morning, the sun was peeking through the edge of the blinds. Eric stretched on the bed, turning to wrap around Jack from behind, pressing kisses to his spine.

“Mmm,” Jack breathed. “Groggy,” He mumbled.

“Morning,” Eric whispered, biting down at the muscle in Jack’s shoulder before soothing it with his tongue.

“I smell like an airplane,” Jack laughed.

“So do I,” Eric said, moving his hips against Jack’s ass.

“We should shower first,” Jack argued, pressing back into the cradle of Eric’s groin.

“We could,” Eric said, pushing up from the bed and shoving Jack face first into the mattress and covering his body with his own, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Jack’s back. Jack moaned, arching into him and letting Eric rut against him through their underwear.

“Fuck, please,” Jack breathed, turning his head on the pillow to look at Eric over his shoulder.

“I, uh,” Eric paused, relaxing against Jack. “Maybe we should shower,” He said, pulling away

“What?” Jack asked, turning to him. “Do I stink that bad?” He laughed.

“Obviously,” Eric teased. When Jack gave him a knowing look, Eric sighed. “Remember how I said I’d never topped before? Maybe I need a little mental prep,” He laughed, getting up from the bed.

“Mental prep?” Jack asked.

“Okay, fine, I’m nervous!” He defended, heading for the bathroom. Jack followed him and watched him warm the water in the shower.

“You don’t have to be nervous. I trust you,” Jack said, sliding his hands around him from behind.

“I know, and I trust you too, but I’m still nervous,” He mumbled.

“We can do whatever you want, whenever. You just tell me when you’re ready,” Jack patted his bare hip before hopping into the shower.

They had an easy morning making love in the shower, then making an easy breakfast before lounging on the couch and binge-watching Downton Abbey for most of the day. Eric didn’t have any meetings for a few weeks and Jack’s physical therapy was scaled back to at home exercises until closer to the season.

They had a couple months of solitude lined up and Eric was grateful after the fast first couple months of their relationship. He was looking forward to just being with Jack and maybe doing some traveling.

They were discussing dinner options when a text came through from Tater.

 

**From:** Potato

What are you doing for rest of summer B???

(4:36 pm)

 

**From:** Eric

Not working!!

(4:38 pm)

 

**From:** Potato

Should come meet us in LA for weekend! You could bring Zimmboni too ;););)

(4:39 pm)

 

**From:** Eric

Haha I’ll ask and let you know!

(4:40 pm)

 

**From:** Potato

))))))))))))

(4:40 pm)

 

“Alexei invited us out to meet him and his ‘not’ boyfriend in LA.” Eric said aloud.

“What?” Jack asked.

“Tater’s been in Vegas, offered to have us come meet him out in LA for a weekend. Can’t say I wouldn’t love to see a few old friends,” He said thoughtfully, fingers flitting over his phone as he opened a travel app to look at flights.

Jack sat silent for a moment, confused. “Why is Tater in Vegas?” He asked quietly, trying for casual.

Eric shrugged. “He’s been pretty hush hush about everything, says he’s been visiting friends but if you ask me I think he’s shacking up with that Aces captain,” He chuckled.

Jack pulled away, his head reeling. Eric sat up to look at him in confusion. “You okay, sweet pea?” He asked, reaching out to place his hand on Jack’s thigh.

“Are you talking about Kent Parson?” He asked evenly.

“Yes,” Eric said slowly. “Alexei hasn’t said much about it, but Parson DM’d me on Twitter a few weeks ago and said he was a friend of Tater’s. I just figured that’s who Tater had been so secretive about lately. You know that boy can’t keep a secret to save his life, but he was damn dodgy about it,” He laughed, shrugging.

When he caught the look on Jack’s face, however, the humor was gone. He reached out, cupping Jack’s cheeks and forced him to look at him.

“Jack, honey, what is it? Are you okay?” He asked again, rubbing his thumb over Jack’s cheekbone.

“Um,” Jack swallowed, chest feeling tight. He pulled away, standing after a moment of hesitation. “Um,” He repeated. “You’ve been talking to him? To Parson? Are you friends?” He asked, looking up at Eric with wild eyes.

Eric watched him as he paced. “I wouldn’t say friends. It was a few messages, mostly about his cat and Tater,” He explained, standing as well. “I know you guys probably know each other, but I wasn’t sure how well. I mean, he’s in a completely different conference, do you guys not get along?” He asked, reaching to take Jack’s hand.

Jack swallowed, shaking his head. “He uh. I didn’t tell you his name. I didn’t want to out him without his consent. Kenny-” He breathed, reaching a hand up to pull at his hair. “He’s my ex. The one from the Q- The one that found me after I-” He swallowed, blinking.

“Oh my god,” Eric murmured, stepping close. “Okay. Okay. It’s okay, just look at me, Jack. Breathe with me,” He said. Jack didn’t realize he’d been hyperventilating until Eric was counting for him. He rubbed a hand over Jack’s shoulder, leading him to the couch as he calmed down.

It took a few minutes, but Jack settled. Eric sat beside him, staring unmoving at the wall. Jack ducked his head.

“Does Tater know? About him?” Eric asked softly.

“No,” Jack assured quickly.

“And Parson didn’t say anything either. Which is kind of fucked up on his end, considering well- Tater’s your teammate and friend and all,” Eric said. He sighed, turning to Jack to take his hand. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know who he was to you and we don’t have to go anywhere. We can just spend the rest of the summer together here,” He assured him.

Jack felt the guilt build in his chest and he shook his head, groaning a bit. “No. I mean. It’s been years, we should go for Tater. Maybe he’s different now,” He reasoned, shrugging. “I’m a completely different person now, who says Kenny isn’t?”

Jack still felt anxious about it and a small part of him felt betrayed. But he and Kent owed each other a lot of explanations and apologies. And maybe Tater was the bridge they needed.

“Honey,” Eric started, sounding unsure.

“No,” Jack said confidently. “Let’s go to LA.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!!! Been trying to get this wrapped up faster, but life's been busy haha
> 
> Big thanks to my wonderful beta [Megan!!!!!!](http://sageandlaurel.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Another huge thank you to everyone that continues to comment and share! Seriously so appreciative, whenever I get an email about a comment, it makes my day. 
> 
> Amount of chapters went up, but I'm not anticipating anymore than 16 unless something changes as I write. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, thanks everyone!!


	13. Kent Parson

**_June 26, 2008_ **

_ “They said you died.” _

_ Jack startled at the voice, the monitors around him letting off a beep as he sat up a little, squinting at the boy in the doorway. _

_ He frowned deeply at Kent, turning away from him. “Aren’t you supposed to be in Vegas?” He muttered over his shoulder.  _

_ Kent didn’t move. “They wouldn’t tell me what happened. They said you wouldn’t see me.” _

_ “I don’t want to see you. I don't want to see anyone. Leave me alone,” Jack begged roughly, fists clenched to his chest.  _

_ “I thought you died,” Kent whispered.  _

_ “Would you have cared?” Jack snapped, turning to him. “You went first, like you’ve always wanted, and I fucked up.  Why don’t you finally leave me the fuck alone?” _

_ Kent’s eyes darkened in anger. Jack always found it beautiful, the way Kent’s eyes could transform in front of him. Now it was just another weight on his chest.  _

_ “Fuck you,” Kent said lowly. “You’re selfish and always have been. Bet your dad’s real proud now, huh?” He laughed wetly, bringing a hand up to wipe at his angry tears. Jack turned away again, ignoring him. _

_ “Go away,” He repeated, reaching for the call button.  _

_ Kent stepped closer, his shaking voice climbing in anger. “I would have gone first even if you hadn’t fucked up your life. I’ve always been better than you, I’ve always-” _

_ “Excuse me,” The nurse snapped, coming through the door. “Visiting hours are over young man, how did you get in here?” She shook her head, ushering him away.  _

_ Kent went, but called over to Jack before disappearing.  _

_ “Have fun being a fuck up, Zimms!”  _

_/\\_

“Did we forget a bag? I can’t find my swimsuit,” Eric frowned down at the hotel bed where all their suitcases were laid out. 

“Didn’t you shove it in the shower kit?” Jack asked, coming in from the bathroom.

Eric scrunched his nose. “Why would I-” Jack lifted the small swim shorts from the bag that held all their toiletries and Eric frowned at them in betrayal. 

“Are we going to the pool?” Jack laughed as Eric snatched the shorts from him. 

“No, I’m just counting inventory,” Eric hummed as Jack leaned down to press a kiss below his ear.

“What time is Tater getting in?” He asked, licking a long stripe up the tendon in his neck to his jaw. Eric sighed, leaning back into Jack’s chest. 

“He said their plane would get in this afternoon.”

“Like late afternoon?” Jack asked, turning Eric towards him and sliding his hands around his hips. 

Eric smiled wide, reaching up to bury his fingers in Jack’s hair and pulled him down into a kiss as they fell into the luggage covered bed. 

Tater didn’t call them until much later. Jack stood in front of the mirror, adjusting his shirt for a long time, his mind lost as he prepared for seeing Kent off the ice for the first time in a decade. He liked to think he was better, that he wouldn’t sink into himself and be angry but he associated Kent with a part of his life he’d rather forget - a time when he was out of control and the pressure was all too much. 

It wasn’t Kent’s fault, Jack knew that. They were competitive and their relationship had blossomed from fear and desire. Jack had been a ticking bomb. He’d gotten help after the overdose. He still saw a therapist once a week and managed his prescriptions responsibly and he was happy. He was so damn happy. 

Eric’s hand slid up Jack arm, squeezing twice to calm him as he pressed his lips to Jack’s shoulder. “We don’t have to go. We can cancel and get room service,” He murmured, watching Jack carefully.  

Jack smiled at his reflection softly, leaning down to press a barely-there kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I’m okay, bud.”

They met them at a small Italian place in a secluded booth towards the back. When Jack first caught a glimpse of Kenny, he thought about how much older he looked. He’d seen him on the ice, of course, and even briefly at events, but he never actually looked. Could never bring himself to. 

He was smiling at Tater, his fingers tracing patterns over the table as he listened and Jack thought he looked happy. He was glad. 

When he turned at his and Eric’s approach, his eyes clouded, turning from an easy green to a darker hazel. His mouth thinned as he sat up, ducking his head. 

“Itty Bitty!” Tater boomed with a wide smile. He stood from the table to hug them both. “How is summer? You went to Georgia, yes? Much tanner,” He teased with a wink. 

“I’m always tan,” Eric snipped playfully as Tater turned to pat Jack on the shoulder. 

“Zimmboni looking good, but still pale,” He chuckled. 

“Thanks,” Jack smiled, rolling his eyes. 

“Kent Parson, if you don’t get your behind up and give me at least a handshake, I’m gonna call your momma,” Eric chirped and Kent broke a smile, standing to greet them. Jack was grateful for how easy Eric was at cutting tension. 

“You’re shorter than I thought,” He said, accepting a casual hug from him. 

“Look who’s talking,” Eric frowned comically and Kent laughed, shaking his head. 

WIth hesitation, Kent turned to Jack. He nodded at him, shoulders tense. “You look good, Zimms,” He said. 

Jack smiled. “You look old.”

That got the smile Jack wanted and Kent flipped him off as he slid back into the booth with Tater.

“Did you two order already?” Eric asked, taking a seat with Jack. He reached for the menu and began to browse. 

“Only drinks,” Tater told him. 

“Well I’m going to need one of those,” Eric smiled, turning to Jack. “Just a coke, honey?” He asked sweetly. Jack nodded silently and his heart skipped at Eric being completely comfortable with the pet names. His heart went through the roof when he patted Jack’s cheek affectionately and proceeded to lay his hand on Jack’s thigh. 

They studied the menu for a few minutes before the waitress stopped by to take their orders. 

Jack noticed Kent watching them, his face set in a neutral expression as they ordered. Eric being so open with their relationship in front of other people was not something Jack was used to. He couldn’t say he minded, to be honest. 

“How is knee?” Tater asked while they were waiting for their food.

Jack sighed, rolling his neck. “It’s fine. I’m down to just a few exercises in the mornings, I’ll have to go in before preseason to get a final checkup.” 

“What happened to your knee?” Kent asked, his brows drawn down in something that resembled concern. 

“Just getting old, I guess,” Jack laughed darkly. 

“Muscle strain because he can’t follow directions,” Eric muttered, elbowing him in the ribs. 

“Surgery?” Tater asked, leaning forward. 

Jack shook his head. “Not yet.” 

“Can’t believe we’re in our thirties,” Kent mumbled. 

Tater laughed loudly, throwing an arm over Kent’s shoulders. “Am still twenty-nine. You are very, very old,” He grinned. 

“Asshole,” Kent laughed, pushing away from him. 

“So,” Eric started, leaning his elbows on the table. He cocked his head and kept his thigh pressed to Jack’s before he went on. “You going to fill us in?” He gestured at Kent and Tater. 

Kent blushed and Tater shrugged. “We have fun,” He smiled warmly. He dropped his arm along the back of the booth.

“Does anyone on your team know?” Eric asked Kent softly. 

Kent sighed, then shrugged. “It’s different in Vegas. It’s not like yours,” He said. Jack felt his chest get tight while he watched him. 

“It wasn’t easy for me, either,” Jack murmured and Kent finally met his gaze. “It was really awful, honestly. But, it got better. I’m not saying you have to or you should, but- There’s a support system. If you wanted that,” He said. 

“Yeah, see,” Kent’s tone was deprecating and Eric frowned. “The difference between our teams is that your owner is an out gay man and your front office is completely supportive. Our owner is a flaming homophobe and most everyone on staff including the team has said some shit at some point that’s agreeable. When both of you came out,” He spared a glance to Tater who had leaned in close, a supportive hand resting on Kent’s shoulder. “I got to hear exactly how everyone on my team felt about it.” 

“Kent,” Jack sighed, looking for the words. 

“Well, Mr. Parson, to me it seems like it’s time for you to find a new team,” Eric started, tone casual. “You are a free agent currently, correct?” He asked as the waitress came up to deliver their food. Jack felt tense and nervous and when she left, Kent leveled Eric with an unamused gaze. 

“So? It’s still complicated. I can’t just pick a new team,” He said. 

Eric smiled, reaching for his fork. “Lucky for you, I might have some strings I can pluck,” He said. “If that’s what you want.” 

“I’m not playing for the Falconers.” He said flatly, eyes flitting to Jack before dropping to his plate. 

“My good friend Adam currently lives in Boston. He’s been the business-minded side of my ownership of the Falcs and he’s been in contact with the Bruins,” Eric informed him. Jack turned to him in shock and Tater smiled slowly. “I’m not promising anything, but I heard they’ve been looking for a new forward,” He shrugged, he picked at some of his food. “This red sauce is amazing, Jack. You have to try some of it,” He turned to him and offered a fork, completely oblivious to everyone’s stare. 

“Did you-” Kent started, shaking his head. 

“I figured you and Tater were a thing,” Eric said, turning back to them. “I’ve also met your lovely owner Phil Howard when I was in the process of becoming an owner myself and I experienced some of his charm. So I did some digging.”

“Oh,” Kent said, looking a bit dazed. 

Eric laid his hand on the table between them and held Kent’s gaze.“It’s not concrete. But if you decided you wanted to leave, there’s an option there. And I know the Bruins have been exceptionally supportive of Jack and Alexei when they came out and then again when I took ownership.”

Tater bit his lip to try to get his grin under control and Kent gave him a brief glance before nodding. “Thank you,” He said. 

Jack reached for Eric’s hand under the table and squeezed. 

_/\\_

After dinner they decided to go to a bar only a few blocks from the restaurant they’d been at so they could avoid driving. Jack had been to LA before on roadies and he knew how long someone could spend in a car trying to get only a few miles so they opted to walk.

The restaurant they’d eaten at wasn’t very busy compared to the sidewalks they started on. The closer they got to the bar, the more congested it got. Eric drew quiet as they walked on and Jack wished he’d let him hold his hand. He could practically feel his anxiety.

Jack could hear the bass of house music as they drew near to the bars and clubs. Eric moved away from him, giving him a warm smile as he began to walk a few paces behind them. 

“What are you doing?” Jack asked, stopping the others. 

“Just go on ahead and I’ll catch up,” He said, nodding forward

“He’s sparing you, Zimms,” Kent said. “There’ll be paparazzi by the bar.” 

Jack frowned deeply, shaking his head. “It’s fine, I’m not letting you walk through that shit by yourself, come on,” Jack said, reaching for his hand. He would oblige him if he didn’t want to hold his hand, but he wasn’t letting him walk through press and crowds alone. 

“Jack,” Eric begged, eyes hard, pulling his hands away. 

Jack sighed. “Please,” He said. Eric hesitated for a moment before his shoulders sagged in defeat and he moved to situate himself between Tater and Jack as they walked.

“You both can go on ahead if you want,” Eric said to the others. 

“Nah,” Kent said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“We got you, B,” Tater smiled down at him. 

When they rounded a corner, a few men were leaning against the building with cameras around their necks. Both Jack and his parents were famous and he’d encountered this type of fame, but as they moved at the sight of Eric Bittle, Jack decided he’d never seen it at this level before. 

The flashes were blinding and Jack flinched away from it. They were calling out questions, none Jack could really understand since all of them were talking at the same time alongside the loud shutters on their cameras. 

Eric ducked his head, waving a hand at them as they drew closer to the door of the bar. 

“Very rude,” Tater muttered, angling his body to shield Eric as much as he could. 

One of the men rushed forward, yelling Eric’s name and Jack lifted an arm to ward him off, pushing against his chest just as they were about to go in. The man stumbled back as Jack pushed him and began to scream at them even louder. Jack felt Eric’s hand on his arm as they rushed through the door being held open by a doorman. 

“God damn,” Kent said, running a hand through his hair as the door closed behind them. 

“That asshole,” Jack breathed, clenching his hands. 

“You shouldn’t have pushed him,” Eric said. Jack turned to him, finally able to see his face without the bright flashes going off and his argument died on his tongue when he saw him. 

“Are you okay?” Jack asked, ducking down to look at his face. His eyes were wide and his hands were gathered by his chest, twisting nervously. 

“The dude deserved more than being pushed, it’s fine,” Kent said, turning to lead them into the bar after getting his ID checked by the doorman.. Tater followed him, but Jack paused, turning back to Eric. 

“Are you okay?” He asked again. Eric nodded, reaching to run his hand through his hair. 

“It’s just been a while, I was hoping to avoid having you see that,” He said softly. Jack ducked down to hug him, but the door opened behind them and Jack moved to let the group of women through to the bar. 

“Let’s get you something to drink and take a seat?” Jack offered and Eric nodded, letting him lead the way to a booth where Tater and Kent sat. 

“Itty Bitty feel okay?” Tater asked. 

“I’m good,” Eric smiled. 

They ordered their drinks from one of the waiters that was making a round and talked while the music picked up and people began to dance. 

Eric sipped at his water beside Jack as the music picked up with the crowd and he started to relax and dance in his seat. 

When a new song switched on that Jack vaguely recognized from some of Eric’s music he played around the apartment, he slapped a hand on the table. “Someone better dance with me!” He said, getting up. 

“He’s feeling better,” Kent chuckled. 

“I dance with you B,” Tater laughed, getting up and following Eric into the crowd of people. 

Jack smiled, watching Eric jump and move, Tater surprisingly keeping up with him. 

“So,” Kent started once they were alone. “Was this a thing before or after he bought the team?” He asked, stirring his drink with his straw.

Jack stilled, his heart hammering as he turned to Kent. “It’s still new.” He said, unsure where Kent was going to go with this. 

“How’s the NHL feel about it?” He asked, a sort of bitterness hidden in the tone. 

Silence sat heavily between them and Jack took a slow breath. “We need to talk,” He said. 

“No shit,” Kent said, crossing his arms on the table. 

Jack gathered himself and faced him. “I’m sorry.” 

Kent looked at him sharply, skeptical. “What?” 

“I’m sorry,” Jack repeated. “When we were kids, I was fucked up. And you didn’t deserve to be cut off like that.” 

Kent’s face went through a range of emotions as he rolled over the apology. “Okay…?” He said, looking conflicted.

Jack smiled softly and shrugged. “It’s been years since we talked and I think it’s overdue. Our shit has really affected me and my relationships and I wanted to finally apologize,” He explained. “I hurt you Kenny. And I’m truly sorry that I did. I need you to know that.” 

Kent stared at him for a long time, his eyes dark. Jack recognized this Kent -- it was the same young, defiant boy that had stood in Jack’s hospital room over ten years before. Jack was hurt, just as Kent had been, but Kent’s anger was brought on by Jack’s dismissal and Jack knew the words Kent said that night was just him being defensive over how hurt he had felt. Their relationship hadn’t been the best - there had been too much drinking and drug usage and not enough talking about what they had been comfortable with sexually - Jack had grown up. He didn’t need an apology, he knew it was in the past but he did need some sort of closure and with the way Kent was reacting, Jack figured he needed it too.

In Kent’s extended silence, Jack nodded, turning to leave the booth and give him some space. He said what he needed to say and if Kent needed a minute, Jack would let him have it. 

As Jack began to stand, Kent spoke up. “Me too,” He said. Jack paused and slowly turned back to him. 

“Yeah?” Jack asked, giving him a reassuring smile. 

“We both were fucked up, man,” Kent sighed. “I’m sorry about everything. About what I did and how I acted during and after. It was shitty.” 

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you,” He said. 

Kent nodded, leaning back in his seat as a smirk grew on his face. “Besides, I’m fucking your teammate, we should probably tolerate each other,” He chirped. 

“Christ,” Jack rolled his eyes. 

Kent laughed, looking down into his drink as leaned forward again. “He’s a good guy. I’m happy for you.” 

Jack looked out into the crowd and watch Eric dance for a moment, his chest warming as he watched him laugh and jump and sway. “I love him,” Jack told Kent. He could say the words now, since their visit to Georgia. They loved each other and Jack couldn’t wait to tell everyone. 

“Good,” Kent said. 

“Jack!” Eric called when he caught him looking. Jack smiled at him. “Jack, come dance with me!” He begged. Jack laughed, shaking his head and turning back to Kent. 

“He’s going to drag you out there,” Kent said. 

“He’s quite strong,” Jack chuckled. 

Kent smiled, taking a sip from his drink before looking out into the crowd. “Alexei really likes him.”

Jack nodded, looking down at the table and counting the grains in the wood. “Is that why you reached out to him?” He asked. 

“Yeah,” Kent sighed, leaning back. “He’s changing a lot of shit. And making it safer to be out in the league,” He explained, hesitantly looking up at Jack. “I had no idea about you two. I wouldn’t have reached out if I’d known.”

Jack sighed, nodding. “You should have told Tater about us,” He said.

“I didn’t lie,” Kent said, leaning forward. “I just- I didn’t say anything,” He muttered, looking away. 

“Same thing, Kenny,” Jack laughed. 

“He didn’t tell me you were coming.

“I figured.”

“I’m telling him tonight,” Kent said. 

“Good,” Jack smiled. 

They sat in relative silence as they watched the crowd, Kent ordering a steady stream of jack and cokes while Jack stuck with water. Eventually Eric broke free and crashed into the booth beside Jack. 

“Lord, that man has stamina,” He huffed, taking Jack’s water and downing it in one pull. 

“You have no idea,” Kent winked.

Jack and Eric spoke in unison. “Gross.”

“Itty Bitty,” Tater frowned, walking up on the table. “We have many songs still,” He sat. 

“I have no songs,” Eric pointed, breath still short. “I want pizza, is anyone hungry?” He asked. 

“We just ate dinner a few hours ago,” Kent laughed. 

“And?” Eric asked, grabbing Kent’s drink. “Pizza. We’re going,” He said, pulling Jack out of the booth. Jack shrugged at Kent and Tater as he was pulled out of the bar. 

Eric led them through the back of the bar, narrowly missing the cameras and taking them through the alley to the street behind the bars. It was a short walk with limited street lighting before they came upon a small window fronted pizza shop with a yellow glow over the door. 

“I don’t think this is going to be Nate approved,” Jack laughed. 

“Or FDA,” Kent muttered. 

“Shut up, your hockey asses are insured, it’s fine.”  Eric smiled, pushing into the shop. 

It was completely empty inside, but Eric led them to a small table towards back and immediately waved down the waitress that came from the kitchen. 

When she saw Eric, her smile was blinding. “What in the hell are you doing here?” She asked with a hand on her hip. 

“Visiting,” He smiled at her. “You look lovely Darlene.”

“Lord, if you ain’t the biggest liar. I can see your nose growing, young man,” She huffed, leaning down to finally hug him.

“These are a couple of my friends,” He started as she pulled away. “Jack, Alexei, and Kent,” He pointed. 

“He drag you here from the bar?” She asked. 

“Common practice?” Kent asked, looking bored. 

“Keep your mouth shut Kent Parson and get ready for a spiritual experience. Can we get a large pepperoni?” He smiled up at her. 

“I’ll tell Lou to put extra cheese on it for ya,” She said, clipping him lightly on the chin with her finger before she walked off. 

“She reminds me of your mom,” Jack smiled as Eric turned back to them. 

“She’s lovely,” Eric sighed. “Let me hide out here way too much when I first moved.” 

“You met Mom?” Tater asked, smiling brightly. 

“Lord,” Eric looked out the window as they began to chirp Jack to death. 

The pizza wasn’t the best Jack had ever had, but the atmosphere made it quite possibly the best. Darlene sat with them once their pizza was on the table and she and Eric kept conversation up while the others ate way too much. 

It wasn’t until Darlene got up to close that they realized it was almost 3AM. 

“Best go,” Tater sighed. 

“We should get lunch tomorrow,” Jack said as they started their walk back to their hotel. Eric slid in close, circling his arm with Jack’s. 

“We’ll text you when we’re up,” Kent nodded. 

_/\\_

“Shower?” Eric asked as they unlocked the door to their hotel room. He was pressed to Jack back, nuzzling his face between Jack’s shoulder blades. 

Jack hummed in agreement, pushing into the room and Eric kicked it shut behind them. He started tugging at Jack’s shirt, pulling it loose from his pants so he could unbutton it and Jack caught his hands. 

“You’re drunk,” He laughed. Eric gripped his hips and turned him. 

“I’m not,” He said seriously, leaning up to press his lips to Jack’s. “I had one drink at dinner,” He assured him, running his hands under Jack’s shirt and up his back. 

“Let’s shower,” Jack reminded him, tugging him towards the bathroom. 

“Kiss me first,” Eric begged, pressing close and Jack smiled softly at him, pausing in the doorway to give him a thorough kiss. Eric made a small noise as Jack licked into his mouth and he gasped against Jack’s lips when he broke free. 

Jack leaned away to start the shower and then turned back to him to unbutton his shirt. Eric leaned against the wall, eyes heavy with sleep as Jack pushed the fabric from his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. 

Once they were naked, Jack pushed him into the large shower, following close behind. The overly extravagant showerhead allowed them both to stand beneath the water at the same time and Jack reached for the bottle of shampoo Eric brought with them. He massaged a small amount into Eric’s hair while watching his large brown eyes fall closed and his mouth drop. Jack leaned down to steal a kiss before turning him around and using some of the body wash to scrub over his shoulders. Under Jack’s palms, Eric slowly started to relax, leaning back as Jack moved his hands over his chest and down his stomach. 

After a long time, Eric turned to him, rinsing the soap from his head and body before grabbing for the shampoo bottle. Jack gave him a crooked smile before leaning down so Eric could easily wash his hair. They kissed as Eric moved his hands down to scrub at Jack’s chest and shoulders, reaching around his hips to run his fingers over the cleft of Jack’s ass. 

Once clean, Jack gave Eric a lingering kiss before hopping out of the shower. His hands felt pruney and his head was light as he escaped the heat. 

“I’ll be out in a minute, sweet pea,” Eric told him, still letting the water wash over him.

Jack walked out of the bathroom, letting the cool hair calm his skin as he padded towards their bags. Jack didn’t bother getting dressed, he just ran his brush through his hair so it wouldn’t dry in a mess before sitting on the edge of the bed and turning the television on. It was already tuned to a music channel and Jack let the smooth melodies sooth him. 

When the shower turned off and Jack heard the knowing pats of bare feet on tile approach the doorway, he opened his eyes and smiled softly as Eric walked in scrubbing the towel into his hair to dry. 

“I love this song,” He said, stopping on his way to the bags to place a kiss on the crown of Jack’s head. 

Jack hummed, catching Eric’s hand before he could get too far. “Dance with me?” He asked. 

“What?” Eric laughed, shaking his head as a light blush painted his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry,” Jack offered. “For not dancing with you at the bar. I’d like to dance with you now,” He said. 

Eric dropped the towel with a lovely sigh before pulling Jack up and circling his arms around his neck. He pulled him down into a chaste kiss as Jack’s hands settled around his waist and they began to sway to the smooth melody that Jack vaguely recognized from some of the music Eric played around the apartment. 

“You’re such a sap,” He whispered, pressing his nose to Jack’s cheek. 

“I love you.”

“I know baby,” Eric smiled, pulling him closer. 

They swayed silently until the song ended. They held each other through another and Jack kept his face tucked into the crook of Eric’s neck as he led them in circles and circles, feeling warm and wanted. 

After long minutes, Eric pulled up, suddenly pressing his lips to Jack’s in an unexpected kiss. It was soft at first but as they moved, Jack’s pulled him in, leaning over him to get closer as he nipped at Eric’s lips. 

Eric gasped. “I want you.”

“You have me,” Jack said, running his lips down Eric’s throat as they moved to the bed. 

“I want-” He cut off, pulling back and Jack sat heavily on the mattress. “I want to love you. Will you let me?” He asked in a small voice. Jack knew what he was asking.

“Yes,” Jack said without hesitation. “Yes, please,” He repeated. Eric gave a slow smile, reaching out for his hand as he pushed Jack back on the bed, crawling up between his legs and kissing him again. 

They moved slowly, Eric taking meticulous effort into opening Jack up with his fingers and tongue. It’d been so long for Jack that it all was all consuming and overwhelming. Little gasps left his lips as Eric sucked him off and he added finger after finger, thumb pressing into the sensitive space behind his balls. Every time he felt himself teetering, Eric would pull back, fingers circling at the bottom of his shaft to hold him off. 

“Just a little longer, honey,” He murmured, resting a cheek on Jack’s inner thigh. 

“I want you,” Jack breathed, moving to sit up. “Please,” He said and Eric looked up at him from his place between his legs, leaning in to press a kiss to the heated skin on Jack’s thigh before standing and reaching for the lube he’d been using and a condom. 

Jack watched him slick himself up, hands shaking and breath fast. He reached for him, pulling him down into a slow, assuring kiss. 

“You’re okay,” Jack told him softly, rubbing his thumb over his cheek. 

“I don’t know why I’m so nervous,” Eric chuckled, hands trembling from the adrenaline running through him. 

“I’ve got you.”

Jack turned onto his stomach, looking at Eric over his shoulder. Eric leaned over him, kissing him deeply before pulling back and lining up. 

Jack hadn’t had sex with many people. He knew sex with Eric was amazing, but he didn’t know he could have  _ this _ . The moment Eric was inside him, his breath was gone. He saw stars as he gripped the sheets beneath him and Eric moved slowly and determinedly, strong fingers gripping Jack’s hips as he fucked him. Jack couldn’t tell how long they lasted- it felt like hours as Eric drew in and out of him.

“Shit,” Eric gasped, pushing a hand into the small of Jack’s back. “Holy fuck, baby you feel so good,” He said, leaning down to sink his teeth into the meat of Jack’s shoulder. 

Jack nodded, pushing up with his hands. “I’m so close,” He moaned, shutting his eyes. Eric wrapped an arm around his chest, the angle a little awkward because of the height difference, but Jack followed him up, his hands reaching out to brace himself against the headboard as Eric pressed his chest to Jack’s back and fucked him in earnest. Jack couldn’t stop the noises from leaving his mouth as he drew closer and closer to the edge and when Eric’s hand fisted his cock one more time, he fell. 

His vision whited out as he came, his hands dropping to the bed as he moved forward, the angle shooting new sensations up his spine. Eric fucked him through it and Jack didn’t know when he came but soon they were both lying on the sheets, shaking and breathless.

Eric moved just to discard the condom and reach for the towel that he’d abandoned near the bed. He wiped himself and Jack clean before throwing it on the floor and curled against him. 

They breathed in the long silence, hands gripping and skin hot. 

“Jack,” Eric murmured, voice shaky. 

“Yeah,” Jack murmured, pressing his face into Eric’s hair. 

“Jack,” He repeated, turning his head to Jack’s cheek, shoulders shivering. Jack moved his arms around him, pulling him in. 

“It’s okay,” Jack told him, rubbing his hands over Eric’s skin. 

“I love you,” He said quickly, moving to look at him, pressing his lips to the corner of Jack’s mouth. “I love you so much. I-”

“I know,” Jack said, pulling him close. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking so long between updates, this chapter went through a lot of versions before I finished it haha
> 
> Big thank to my beta Megan for her continuous patience and helpful knowledge of LA!
> 
> PS Thank you to everyone that continues to share and comment. I appreciate you so so much. 
> 
> Follow me at teamzimbits.tumblr.com (I moved blogs so if you used to follow me, you might need to refollow!!)


	14. For Us

Eric woke slowly, the warm sun painting red through his eyelids and a heavy arm laid over his chest. He smiled, turning into Jack’s body and nuzzling his way into his neck.

Jack stirred, curling into him instinctively. “Time?” He murmured.

“Early,” Eric said, willing himself back into a doze.

Jack reached over him for a phone to check the time. “It’s almost eleven,” Jack laughed softly, curling his arm around Eric’s back.

“We’re on vacation. Vacations are for sleeping in. Sleeping in means unconscious until noon.”

“Or we could be awake to enjoy said vacation,” Jack argued.

“Your logic is flawed. You clearly don’t know how vacation works,” Eric turned away to bury himself further beneath the blankets, shoving his head under the pillow.

Jack was still for a long moment before he smiled, tugging slowly on the blanket so that he could lean over and press feather light kisses down Eric’s back, stopping to linger at the base of this spine.

“Mmm, why,” Eric groaned when Jack stopped.

Jack answered him with a bite to the swell of his ass cheek and Eric yipped, rolling away and off the bed.

When they finally emerged and made it down to the small bistro on the first floor of the hotel, it was nearly one in the afternoon.

Tater and Kent were already seated near the windows. “Late night?” Parse chirped, picking up his menu.

“We’re on vacation, thank you,” Eric said, ignoring their looks.

“What are your plans for the rest of the trip?” Kent asked once they’d gotten their orders.

“He won’t tell me anything,” Jack muttered, cutting into the salmon he’d gotten.

Tater barked a  laugh and threw an arm over the back of Kent’s chair. “Zimmboni doesn’t like surprises.”

“Yeah, I could tell when I surprised the team and he hated me,” Eric said, giving Jack a look.

“I didn’t hate you,” Jack defended, rolling his eyes.

“Kind of did,” Tater said.

“Crisse,” Jack laughed.

“It’s okay, he liked me after I finally got him to try my pie. My baking is really persuasive, you know,” Eric smirked.

Tater lifted his cup of coffee and muttered with a grin, “Not only thing persuasive.”

They parted after eating, Eric said their plans for the day were about to start and promptly dragged Jack out of the restaurant.

“Where are you taking me?” Jack laughed as they drove through the chaos that was LA. Eric tapped his thumbs on the rental car’s steering wheel as he navigated through lanes. He’d ignored Jack’s inquiries since they left brunch.

“I told you-”

“Seriously, you lived here and you still look confused. Let’s ask for directions,” He said.

“We don’t ask for directions old man,” Eric slid a glare over at him. “GPS exists. Do you still print out mapquest directions?” He smirked.

Jack huffed, sliding down in the passenger seat. “That was one time.”

Eric chuckled, turning down a busy street. “I know where I’m going sweetpea, I just haven’t dealt with this level of traffic in a while.”

They parked in an underground parking garage before walking the rest of the way. Once Jack realized where they were, he couldn’t help the smile that bubbled up.

“I haven’t been here since I was a kid,” He said, lifting his camera to take a photo of the Urban Lights.

“LACMA is a treasure. We couldn’t not go,” Eric smiled, sliding his arm through Jack’s. He had a beanie on his head that covered all of his blonde hair and overly large thick-rimmed dark sunglasses in hopes that it would make recognizing him more difficult.

“We should take a few photos with the outdoor displays,” Jack said excitedly.

“How about on the way out?” Eric suggested.

“Sounds good,” Jack nodded.

They spent a long time walking through the exhibits, commenting and taking photos where they could. Jack wasn’t a huge modern art fan but as they made their way through some of the displays in the first building, he found that Eric was surprisingly interested about it all.

“I know a lot of people hate this stuff,” He sighed, staring up at a massive sculpture that took up almost the entire room. “But it’s overwhelming, isn’t it? That someone could think of it? And the size alone is almost intimidating.”

“I could hang my skates on it, eh?” He chirped and Eric rolled his eyes heavily at him.

“Come on, I know you’re bored. I have something you’ll like,” He said leading the way towards the exit.

“I’m not bored, I promise,” Jack chuckled. They had yet to be recognized and as they walked out and into the sculpture garden, Jack took advantage of the anonymity of it all and slipped his hand into Eric’s.

“This was the whole point of coming here honestly,” Eric said. They took the stairs up into another building.

Jack understood immediately why Eric had wanted to take him here. The building called Art of the Americas was full of both old paintings that dated hundreds of years prior, but also artifacts that had Jack fascinated and eager to learn. He took photos of different tools that were on display along with the small sculptures that must have been used for worship. Jack had seen a lot of documentaries, but seeing these artifacts physically was a whole other level.

Eric kept close, studying casually beside him as they made their way through the exhibits. He kept his hand wrapped around Jack’s elbow, rubbing his thumb over the skin over his pulse. It felt normal. It felt comfortable.

“This is amazing,” Jack sighed, taking one last photo of one of the many vases on display with the description card in the frame. He turned to Eric and after making sure no one was paying them any attention, he stooped down to press a kiss to the corner of Eric’s mouth. Eric smiled softly, his cheeks heating under his sunglasses he was still wearing.

On their way out of the museum, Jack insisted on taking photos of Eric in Urban Lights. After an exasperated sigh, Eric walked over and posed dramatically against one of the pillars. Jack laughed, snapping a few photos as Eric hit a different pose on each click of the camera before someone cleared their throat behind him. Jack froze, a chill rushing down his spine at the fact that they were finally recognized. Eric straightened as Jack turned to the person.

The woman was older, with a small child beside her. “Would you like me to take a photo of the both of you?” She offered. Jack watched her for a beat too long before he nodded.

“Um,” He handed her the camera. “You press this to focus-”

“Oh, I’ve been taking photos for many years, young man. Go on,,” She laughed at him and Jack nodded, walking over to Eric. Eric looked up at him confused before Jack gave him a reassuring smile, sliding a heavy arm over his shoulders. Eric sighed with a grin, moving his sunglasses to the top of his head. He leaned his head against Jack’s shoulder and slid a warm hand over Jack’s abdomen, pushing in close and smiling brightly. Jack relaxed against him and thought about how this could be theirs for the rest of their lives.

When they looked at the photo later in the car, Jack wondered if Eric could see his feelings in his eyes.

_/\\_

For dinner, they met up with a couple of Eric’s old friends from Samwell.

Caitlin worked as a sportswear designer while her husband, Chris Chow played goalie for the San Jose Sharks. In the offseason they stayed in LA for Caitlin’s work and Eric had let her know he was going to be in town before they flew out.

Jack knew of Chris Chow and had exchanged a few words in passing, but he’d never gotten the chance to really get to know the man. Jack found out he and Eric actually played together in college.

“He was really the heart and soul of that team. It’s a shame he doesn’t play anymore,” Chow smiled. Eric rolled his eyes and gave him a glare.

“I ain’t got time for hockey, Christopher,” He clipped good-naturedly.

“You own a hockey team,” Caitlin laughed.

“Owning and playing are two very different things,” He said, spearing a meatball with his fork.

Jack turned to Caitlin. “I got him to play three on three at the charity event last month.”

“That’s great!” Chow gasped, smiling wide. “Bitty, we should see if we could get ice time when the Falcs play us next season!”

“We’ll have to,” Eric nodded.

“When are you two leaving?” Caitlin asked.

“Late tomorrow. I think we might do some sightseeing before our flight. I’d love to hike up and show Jack the sign.”

“You should stop by and see Josie after!” Chow smiled wide.

“If I’m not passing out once we’re back,” Eric chuckled.

“We’ll be okay, your stamina has gotten a lot better now that you’ve been going to the pool with me,” Jack said, leaning in close.

Caitlin watched them for a long time before she tilted her head. “So is this a thing now?” She pointed at them.

“We’re not going public,” Eric warned her.

“Yet,” Jack added.

“Wait,” Chow gasped. “You’re together?” He asked a little loudly.

“Inside voice, babe,” Caitlin laughed at her husband and Eric smiled.

“It’s still new, but we’re happy,” Eric said, reaching for Jack’s hand under the table.

“How’s the league feel about it?” Chow asked innocently and Jack felt Eric go still beside him.

“Not there yet. Still trying to figure it out,” Eric mumbled. “Anyway, how’s Josie?” He asked, face morphing rapidly into a wide smile.

Chow bounced in his seat, reaching into his back pocket for his phone, pulling up a folder that contained hundreds of photos of a small girl around the age of six.

“She’s the best and so smart!” He said, pulling up a photo of her posing in front of a science board with a number one ribbon on it. “Just like her mom, isn’t she perfect?” He grinned.

“She’s cute,” Jack laughed.

“She’s _the best_ ,” Chow said heavily.

After dinner, they headed off to meet with Eric’s manager Jeremy, for drinks at his home.

“Are you sure you want to go? I can say no?” Eric asked him as they waited for the valet to get their car so they could follow Caitlin and Chow there.

Jack kept his hands in his pockets, aware of the paparazzi waiting behind a sectioned area a few hundred feet from them. “I’m okay, bud. I’m happy being your plus one for the night,” He gave him an easy smile.

“Well, you tell me whenever you feel like leaving and we’ll head out, okay? I think it’s just going to be all of us, Jeremy, and our friend Hanna.”

“Sounds good,” He said.

The drive was a bit longer than Jack would prefer because of traffic, but Eric weaved through cars pretty easily. He only had Jack grabbing for the door handle a few times from terror.

When they finally pulled down a residential road and parked outside a modern looking home paneled in windows, Jack relaxed.

Away from the city, they were no one. With the briefest of hesitations, Eric slid into Jack’s side as they walked up the slight hill to the home and wrapped an arm around his waist, fitting himself quite perfectly under Jack’s arm. Caitlin and Chow met them at the top of the drive so they could walk in together.

The house was large and the windows made the inside seem a lot bigger than Jack would have expected. Jeremy was tall and friendly and offered a wide smile as they stepped into the foyer. He looked to be a few drinks into the night as he bent to hug Eric.

“You’re looking lovely as ever Eric,” He smiled, patting his cheek.

“You too, Jeremy,” Eric smiled, stepping back so Jeremy could hug Caitlin.

“And who is this?” Jeremy smirked slowly, turning from Chris and Caitlin to get a good look at Jack. Jack shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, letting off a small laugh.

“Jeremy this is my boyfriend, Jack Zimmermann,” Eric said quickly, ripping off the band-aid. Jack looked at him quickly, his chest blooming in warmth at the first actual declaration of their relationship outside of Eric’s parents.

Jeremy paused for a brief moment, his smile growing a fraction before he reached to shake Jack’s hand. “Very nice to meet you, Jack.”

They were led through the house to an entertainment room where a small woman with long curly black hair was laying out different foods on a table. When she looked up at them, her smile was wide and bright as she came over to give Eric a tight hug.

“Can’t believe you left me with this madman,” She sighed. Eric smiled into her shoulder, rubbing a hand over her back.

“You look lovely, Hanna,” He smiled.

“This,” Jeremy said, stepping up between Jack and Chris to slap a hand over his shoulder. “Is Eric’s _boyfriend_ , Jack.”

Jack stood uncomfortably until Hanna shooed Jeremy off to the kitchen. “He’s just excited. Eric was never one to date much,” She winked at him.

“There was that one guy in college-” Chow started, but Caitlin whacked him in the abdomen.

“Lord, where’s the alcohol?,” Eric sighed, heading for the table Hanna had been setting up when they walked in.

Jeremy continued his onslaught of chirping as he gathered some wine from the kitchen and Jack couldn’t help but laugh at Eric’s blushing as he grabbed for a bottle and filled his wine glass up almost to the top.

After settling into the couches, Jeremy put on some music to play while they talked. Eric sat close, his legs tucked under his body as he relaxed under Jack’s arm.

“Is everything going well in Providence?” Hanna asked from her spot beside Caitlin.

“It’s good,” Eric nodded, glancing at Jack briefly before smiling. “Wasn’t really expecting what happened with the ownership, but I’m really glad I did it,” He said.

“How is everything going to work when you go on your book tour in the Fall?” Jeremy asked nonchalantly. Jack paused momentarily. He didn’t know anything about a book tour, but Eric had a whole career before the team and of course, would have other obligations.. They were living in a blissful bubble this summer, going to bed together and waking up every morning tangled in each other. They hadn’t been apart since the summer began and Jack felt nervous about what the separation would do when they weren’t even out yet.

“I’m taking care of it,” Eric said, raising his wine glass to drain it. Jack watched his face for a long time. He’d had a few drinks at dinner and he was on his second now at Jeremy’s. The lovely blush that painted his cheeks gave him away and he smiled up at Jack cheekily.

Eventually, Eric spotted Jeremy’s new stacked oven in his kitchen and set out to bake something, leaving Jack alone on the couch to face his friends.

Thankfully, Caitlin moved from her place by Hanna to sit by Jack.

“You guys seem happy,” She said, giving Jack and friendly smile.

Jack chuckled, nodding. “We are. It’s still new, but it’s good,” He said.

Caitlin hummed, taking a sip of her beer before lowering her voice. “I know he’s touchy about it but have you guys talked about telling the NHL? Or at least your organization? He’s been out for a long time and I know he had a hard time before telling his parents. Being quiet about this type of thing used to be hard on him.”

Jack kept his eyes focused on a spot on the wall, willing his heart to calm. “Hard how?” He asked.

“He wasn’t out until he got to Samwell and he was still somewhat closeted. He didn’t tell his parents until he made Captain his senior year and he had no choice because of all the media attention.” She looked over into the kitchen to see Eric sliding a pie into one of the ovens.

“We’re working on it. He said he didn’t want the media attention this early in the relationship,” Jack hesitated.

“Cait,” Hanna laughed. “Stop interrogating him.”

“I’m not,” She laughed before her smile dropped and she looked to Jack. “Am I?”

“You’re good,” Jack smiled, moving to stand. “Gonna check on him though. Usually the _drunk baking_ stage comes right before the _can’t walk straight_ part of the night.”

He heard their laughter as he advanced to the kitchen to join Eric.

“You okay, bud?” He asked softly, running the tips of his fingers over Eric’s arm.

Eric let his head fall to Jack’s shoulder as he sipped his wine. “Peachy,” He said lightly.

“Gonna have to carry him back to the hotel,” Caitlin chuckled.

“I’m fine,” Eric frowned at her. “Keep chirpin’ me and none of you are getting pie,” He snipped.

By the end of the night, everyone left with at least a whole pie.

_/\\_

On their final day on the west coast, Jack woke Eric up by trailing kisses down his back. They lazily made love before getting up and heading for the hiking trail that led to the best view of the Hollywood sign that the city could offer. It was early with the sun barely out yet and they took advantage of the lack of hikers on a weekday to tangle their hands as they headed up.

They let the peace of the hike lull them and Eric found himself playfully bumping into Jack’s side as they went, pressing kisses to his shoulder and loving the ease of it.

Eric hadn’t hiked this trail in a long time, but it was one of his favorites. Usually, it was unbelievably busy with people but they picked a good day.  

“How long is the hike?” Jack asked as they passed a marker on the trail.

“A few hours there and back. We’re almost there now.” They’d spotted the sign a few times as they went but Eric kept pulling him along, promising a better view.

“You used to do this a lot? When you lived out here?” He asked him, pulling out one of his water bottles. He offered it to Eric once he took a few drinks.

“Not a whole lot,” Eric shrugged, taking a generous swig from the bottle. “I never had much time for this one, but it was always a favorite,” He said. “There’s a few other trails that are easier to do in less time.”

“It’s really pretty,” Jack nodded.

Eric smiled up at him as they walked a few hundred more feet up a slope. Eric turned to him to pull him up the peak and Eric stopped him at the edge of the mountain.

The letters of the Hollywood sign sat at their feet and Jack looked out at the hills of LA in awe. He’d thought they would be going to a lookout point of the sign which he’d done countless times as a child and teen, but this was something he’d never had the chance to do. He stepped forward, getting a good look at the sign - It was massive when he was up close and the view was breathtaking. The sun was finally hitting a high point in the sky and the rolling hills and houses and city were lit up like something out of a photo book.

Jack lifted the camera he’d brought to take a few photos, finally turning back to Eric to get a shot of him looking at Jack with the softest eyes he’d ever seen.

“I love you,” Jack said softly, letting his camera fall to his chest and he stepped closer.

Eric bit his lip, shoulders a little tense. He breathed heavily for a moment before meeting Jack’s eyes. “I’m stepping down as Owner of the team.”

Jack paused, his body frozen by the words. “What?” He asked, a heavy feeling settling over his chest.

“I spoke with Adam, my friend in Boston, who was going to be my silent partner, and we both think it’s best if I take a step back and let him take on full ownership of the team. I’ll be silent partner for a time before leaving completely.”

“No,” Jack told him, shaking his head. “You’re doing so much for the league, you can’t step down. You’re a part of this now, you can’t just leave,” He said, confused and angry.

“I have to, Jack,” Eric said softly. “I have no choice.”

Jack felt his breathing catch and he turned away from him. They were alone up here and Eric decided now would be a good time to drop this on him? “So what? Are you moving back here?” Jack asked, trying to keep his voice even.

Eric said nothing for a long time. Jack couldn’t look at him, he was too upset. After what seemed like minutes, Eric stepped to him, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. He pressed a kiss to Jack’s back and held him tight.

“I’m not going anywhere, you idiot,” He laughed, pressing his forehead to Jack’s shoulder. “I’m stepping down for you. I made a choice. You are more important to me than owning a hockey team. I love those boys but I can’t live without you, you oversized man,” He said, turning Jack around to face him. “I’ve been in contact with someone at You Can Play. I’m considering taking a position with them once Adam has taken over. Jack,” He stopped, pressing a hand to Jack’s cheek.

“You can’t,” Jack said before he could continue. He shook his head, confused. “They need you. You’ve done so much already, you can’t just leave-”

Jack swallowed and wrapped his arms around his waist. He would be doing a book tour in the Fall. This had all been a mistake. He had a career before him.  

“Honey,” Eric murmured, breaking Jack from his thoughts. He leaned up to press his lips to Jack’s jaw. “This is for us. _For you_. Everything I’ve been doing - Everything I’ve ever done since I‘ve known you has been for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW. It's been so so long since I updated and I am SO sorry. Turns out writing about somewhere you've never been is quite difficult haha
> 
> Big thanks for helping me accurately write an LA experience to my wonderful beta [Megan!!!!!!](http://sageandlaurel.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Another huge thank you to everyone that continues to comment and share! Seriously so so sooo appreciative.
> 
> The end is in sight!!


	15. Good Love

For nearly twenty years, Jack had never really cared for birthdays - he thought the whole celebration of it all was a bit too much. One big party at age ten that included a hockey puck shaped cake and his dad pushing his face into the frosting and he was done. Since then, he had begged his mom every year not to have a party and instead they would do something small, just the three of them, before hockey season started up and their schedules grew busier.  

But this year, when he woke up beside Eric on August 3rd, he watched him sleep as the very first hints of sunlight filtered through the sliding glass doors in his room. His favorite part of the day was to wake up next him. He didn’t want to see or be with anyone else today. All the wanted was lay in bed with him, ignoring everything outside the walls of the apartment. He knew the coming months would be difficult. They didn’t agree on much. But one thing they both were on the same page for was that this was it. This relationship was real and full and everything. 

Jack rolled out of bed, padding to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. He took his time, looking out the windows as the sun rose slowly and the apartment lit up with the new day. 

“Jack?” 

Jack turned, catching sight of Eric burritoed in the comforter looking at him sleepily irritated. 

“Sorry, just thirsty,” He smiled, holding up the water bottle. 

Eric turned to go back to the bedroom while mumbling an exasperated “Jocks” over his shoulder. 

Jack ignored him, setting the bottle of water on the pool table before bending down to lift him mid-step. He hooked Eric’s legs with his arm and carried him bridal style towards the bedroom. 

“It’s too early to be manhandled,” Eric groaned, flopping his head on Jack’s shoulder. “Happy birthday, honey,” He said softly, pressing his lips to Jack’s throat as they made it back to bed. 

Jack grinned, tossing Eric haphazardly on the mattress before climbing over him. “Thank you,” He said, pressing light kisses over his face and rolling to lay beside him and close his eyes. 

They dozed for a long time. It wasn’t until sometime after noon that they blinked back awake. 

“How would you like to spend your day?” Eric murmured, flipping towards Jack and running a hand over his chest. 

“Like this,” Jack hummed, feeling well rested but a little groggy. He didn’t want to move. “I don’t want to leave the apartment. I don’t even want to get dressed. I’d prefer not to leave the bed.” 

Eric chuckled softly, rolling to straddle Jack’s lap. He rested his hands on his chest and bent down to press his lips to Jack’s chin. “That can be arranged,” He said. “I could make a pie later instead of going out to get cake?” 

Jack sighed happily, sliding his hands over Eric’s hips. “Yes,” He agreed. “We still have some frozen peaches in the freezer?” He suggested. 

“Perfect,” Eric said, peppering kisses over Jack’s cheeks and hairline before leaning down and finally capturing his lips. Jack sighed into the kiss, nipping at Eric’s lips as he rolled his hips with purpose. Jack dipped a hand beneath the waistband of Eric’s boxers when the front door of the apartment was slammed open and the unmistakable tenor of his father’s voice shouted down the hall. 

“Jackie!” He called. “Birthday boy!” He continued, clearly heading straight towards the door. 

“Is he still asleep?” Alicia asked surprised. 

Eric cursed, rolled off the side of the bed, boxers fully tented as he scrambled for the bathroom.

Jack let out a loud groan, pulling the blankets up over his head as the door was pushed open, revealing both his mother and father equipped with balloons and bags of presents. 

“Happy birthday baby!” Alicia smiled, pushing into the room but was stopped when Eric knocked something over in the bathroom. Her eyes widened as she stared at the door then looked back at her son.

Jack sat up and gave them a thin smile with a pointed look, “Thanks.” 

“Uh,” Bob started, pulling Alicia back out the bedroom. “Why don’t you get dressed? Take your time. We’ll be in the living room,” He winked, closing the door behind them. 

Jack laid back and breathed before Eric stepped back out into the room carefully. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. 

“I had no idea they were coming today,” Jack chuckled. 

“Well,” Eric said, rubbing a hand down his bare stomach. “Not how I would prefer to meet your parents, but I suppose we’ll have to improvise.”

“You already met them, Bud,” Jack pointed out, moving to get out of bed. 

“That was before,” He hissed. 

“They already love you, come on,” He chuckled, sliding into the bathroom. He dropped a kiss to Eric’s temple as he pushed by and Eric blushed, sighing frustratedly. 

“What if your dad hates me because we’re together though?” He protested, stripping quickly and flipping the shower on while Jack brushed his teeth. 

Jack rolled his eyes, spitting into the sink. “He won’t hate you.” 

“I’m your  _ boss _ , Jack,” Eric frowned, stepping into the warmed shower. 

“Can we not talk about this?” He sighed, pulling a shirt from the floor to throw on. 

Eric poked his head out of the spray. “What are you doing?” He asked pointedly. 

“Getting dressed?” Jack laughed. Eric lowered his chin, looking up at Jack through his lashes for a long time before Jack got the hint.

By the time they emerged from the bedroom - Eric in a rolled to the ankle pair of jeans with a gold striped oversized button-up and Jack in yesterday’s jeans with a t-shirt from the top of the hamper - it had been more than 30 minutes since they had been interrupted.

“Why are you all dressed up? I wanted a lazy day,” Jack pouted, holding the bedroom door open for him. 

“I’m not dressed up! I’m literally wearing jeans,” Eric rolled his eyes, brushing past him. Jack glared before grabbing the back of Eric’s shirt, tugging him back and giving him one of the deepest kisses he could muster in the span of just a few seconds. 

“Lord,” Eric breathed when they separated, blinking rapidly as Jack walked ahead to the living room. 

“Maman,” Jack greeted, finding his mother pouring two cups of coffee as he approached. She grinned at him, pulling him in for a long hug while Eric stepped up awkwardly behind them. 

“Eric,” Bob sounded surprised, blinking at him as he came from the balcony. 

Eric stood straighter, stepping up and offering him a hand to shake. “Hello, sir- erm. Mr. Zimmer- Jack’s… dad?” He cringed. Bob threw his head back in a laugh that resembled Jack’s. It made Eric’s heart feel full and he pulled Eric into a bone-crushing hug, pounding a hand over his back. 

“Don’t break him,  _ crisse _ ,” Jack cursed, pulling away from his mother to tug Eric from his father’s grip. “What are you guys doing here?” 

“Sweetheart, we didn’t want you to spend your birthday alone,” She said, turning his gaze to Eric slowly. “Well, I guess you weren’t all that alone.” 

“Jack, I know you said you liked the new owner, I guess I didn’t know just how much, eh?” Bob chirped. Eric blushed, looking at the floor to avoid looking anyone in the eye. 

“Papa,” Jack sighed. 

“Why don’t we take you boys out for lunch?” Alicia suggested, attempting to cut the tension. 

“You must be  _ famished _ ,” Bob snickered, heading for the kitchen to drop his mug in the sink. 

Jack groaned, turning to Eric as Alicia followed Bob out of the living room. “I’m sorry, they’re awful. They’re harmless though, I promise,” He said softly. 

“Maybe I should go home, let you spend time with your parents,” Eric said, still avoiding Jack’s eyes. 

“No,” Jack said heavily. “I want to spend my birthday with you and I want them to get to know you.” 

“But-”

“Eric,” Jack said. “If you stepping down means we can be together then I want to work on it. I love you and they will too.”

“I’m so,” Eric sighed, finally looking up at Jack. “Mortified,” He finished, looking pained. 

“Don’t be,” Jack insisted softly, lifting a hand to Eric’s cheek. Eric nodded, pressing a light kiss to Jack’s lips. 

“So much for all day in bed,” He gave a small smile. 

“Seriously,” Jack muttered, stooping down to give Eric a proper kiss, nipping at his lips playfully. 

“Oh,” Alicia gasped, coming to an abrupt stop at the door. Jack pulled away quickly and she turned rapidly and ran into Bob who was grinning at them like a fool. 

“ _ Lord _ ,” Eric groaned. 

Twenty minutes later they found themselves at a small bistro near the river where Bob requested a private table near the back windows that faces the water. 

“So,” Jack starts once they’d ordered. 

“How is your knee doing?” Alicia asks, taking a sip of her iced tea. 

“It’s okay, I’ll need to go in for check up before season starts, but it feels better,” Jack smiled, relaxing a bit. 

“Would be better if he’d follow basic directions,” Eric muttered, looking out the window. 

“He overdo it?” Bob chuckled. 

“It was fine,” Jack said. 

“He ran on a shit knee,” Eric said, glaring playfully at Jack. 

“Sounds about right,” Bob said. 

“Look who’s talking,” Alicia chirped and her husband looked at her betrayed. Eric laughed, bringing his coffee up to hide his smile.

“1978. Broke three fingers in round two of playoffs and didn’t tell the team doctor until his hand hurt too much to hold the damn cup,” Alicia said. 

“Jesus,” Eric said, shaking his now. “Now I know where your bad habits come from.”

“I’m not that bad,” Jack rolled his eyes. 

“You sprained your wrist at hockey camp when you were a kid and didn’t tell anyone until we picked you up at the end of summer,” Alicia said. 

Jack blushed, ducking his head. “I have a high pain tolerance.” 

Bob choked a laugh, knocking his knuckles over the table. 

Eric laughed, “Why are y'all like this?” 

“We love them, though,” Alicia sighed as she shrugged. Eric bit his lip for a moment before softly agreeing with her. Both of Jack’s parents couldn’t keep their grins from splitting and Jack reached for Eric’s hand under the table. 

Once their food arrived, they ate in relative silence. Jack occasionally poked his fork at Eric’s plate to steal a piece of chicken that fell out of his sandwich that got him a smack to the hand. 

“So, how long has this been going on?” Bob asked nonchalantly and Eric paused midbite.

Jack cleared his throat and faced his father. “Shortly after playoffs,” He said. “It just… happened,” He said warmly. 

“Have you spoken with the organization about how to handle it? Or are you not planning on being public?” Bob asked curiously. 

Jack didn’t say anything, unsure of what Eric would want to share. He glanced at him, helpless.

On a heavy breath, Eric spoke first. “I’m stepping down as owner,” He said, moving the food on his plate around with his fork.

Both Bob and Alicia looked at them in astonishment. Jack gazed down at his food.  

“Son,” Bob started. “I’m not sure that’s necessary-”

“It is,” Eric nodded. “Jack doesn’t like it either, but it’s something I have to do. I took ownership before really knowing what that would entail and it would be best to let someone with more experience and knowledge of the position take my place.” 

“You have experience and knowledge of the position,” Jack said softly. 

“I clearly don’t, seeing that I’m in a relationship with an alternate captain of said team,” Eric argued calmly and silence fell on the table. 

Jack wished they weren’t sitting at a restaurant with his parents to have this conversation, but he needed to say his piece. “Is that what you think? That you’re unqualified?” Jack asked quietly, turning to him in his seat. 

“Um,” Alicia began to move her seat back. “Maybe your father and I should-”

“Please,” Eric begged, turning to her. “I’m so sorry, this isn’t how I wanted to talk about this, it was irresponsible of me to bring it up here.”

“Eric,” Jack started, not ready to let this drop. 

“Sweetheart,” Eric started, ducking his head. “It’s your birthday, let’s just relax, okay?” He asked. 

Jack swallowed but nodded.

The silence stretched as they ate until Alicia reached for the bags of presents they’d brought with them. “Why don’t you open your gifts, Jack,” She said lightly. 

Jack chuckled, pushing his mostly empty plate to the side. “You didn’t have to get me anything,” He said. 

“Of course we did,” She tsked. 

Eric smiled at her as Jack pulled the items from the bags. “Of course,” Jack laughed, holding up a large glass bottle of dark brown maple syrup. He pressed a kiss to the handle of it and handed it to Eric. “Best place to get syrup.”

“It’s a privately owned shop near our house,” Bob explained.

Jack also got a new Fitbit and a french press because according to Alicia, he’s had the same one for nearly seven years. 

“Thank you, guys,” He laughed, setting everything back into the bag. 

“We have one more. We figured you could have brought Tater or someone, but maybe Eric could find some time to go,” Alicia smiled, handing over an envelope. 

“Maman,” Jack groaned. “You don’t have to do this,” He said, taking the envelope and ripping into it. 

“Let her spoil you,” Eric whispered dramatically. 

“Yes, let me spoil you,” She agreed. Jack shook his head and pulled the tickets out revealing a trip to Bordeaux, all expenses included. 

“Oh!” Eric smiled. “I love Bordeaux.” 

“You’ve been?” Alicia asked happily. 

“We’ve done a few events there. I haven’t been in a long time, though,” He said. 

“We’ll have to go next summer,” Jack said softly, giving him a warm smile. 

“You just want to go next year so you can kiss me in the streets like some hooligan,” Eric teased. 

“Yes,” Jack laughed. 

Later, as they walked back to the apartment, Bob suggested going to WaterFire that night. “Your mother and I can go get a nap in and then we can meet you around eight?”

“That sounds great,” Eric smiled. 

“Where are you staying? You know you could have taken the guest room,” Jack said, leaning in close to Eric as his parents unlocked their car that was parked in front of the apartment. 

“That’s okay, sweetheart,” Alicia smiled, reaching to kiss Jack’s cheek. “We’ll let you two have some alone time.”

“Thank you,” Eric said, giving her a grateful smile. 

It was barely three in the afternoon when they walked into Jack’s apartment and Eric immediately wrapped his arms around Jack from behind, burying his face between Jack’s shoulder blades. “I’m sorry for bringing up the ownership thing, I was so tense and it was so uncalled for and it’s your birthday and I’m the absolute worst,” He rushed, holding Jack tighter. 

Jack brought his hand up to lace with Eric’s that was clenched over Jack’s chest. He pulled at Eric’s grip, detaching himself before turning and pushing a shocked Eric up against the entryway wall and pressing a hungry kiss to his lips. Eric squeaked, hands flying up cup Jack’s cheeks as he pulled him closer. Jack pushed him harder into the wall, hands moving down his sides and under his thighs to haul him up until Eric’s legs wrapped around his waist. 

“Jack,” He gasped when Jack moved his mouth to Eric’s neck. He groaned, lifting his chin up to let Jack nip at the base of his throat. “Bed,” He breathed heavily. “We need a bed.” 

Jack made a pained noise, grinding his hips into Eric’s before attempting to move back with him still in his arms. As he started down the corridor to the room, Eric nipped at his ear and Jack’s steps stuttered before he breathed a brief “Fuck it,” and sank to the floor, laying Eric out on the hardwood. 

“Your knees-” Eric protested, as Jack slotted their hips together, legs tangled haphazardly before moving over him and taking his bottom lip between his teeth. Eric closed his eyes as Jack let his lip loose. “Shit.” 

“Is this okay?” Jack asked, breathless. Eric nodded frantically, face red. “Say it,” Jack said heavily and Eric’s eyes widened, excitement shooting down his spine. 

“Yes,” He said and Jack moved to kiss him again before reaching for the hem of his shirt and lifting it over his head. Eric swatted Jack’s hands away so he could get his own hands under Jack’s shirt before ripping it off and tossing it somewhere behind him. 

Jack leaned down, pressing their chests together as they kissed, hands moving to unbutton Eric’s jeans, pushing them down as he slid down his body, skin catching almost painfully. He pressed soft kisses to the skin as he went and paused at his navel. His fingers hooked over the waistband of Eric’s briefs before he tugged them down with the jeans. They were caught around Eric’s knees when Jack took him into his mouth in one move and Eric’s head made a loud knock when it fell back against the floor. 

Jack hummed around him, one palm flattening over Eric’s hips as he moved, fingers digging into the muscle. His other hand moved past his perineum, brushing him softly before pressing into him. Eric gasped, one hand coming up to tangle in Jack’s hair, involuntarily thrusting his hips up. Jack’s hand pushed him back down, his eyes snapping up to meet Eric’s as he lowered his head until his nose brushed the hair at his groin and Eric made a strangled noise.

“Baby,” Eric gasped. Jack moved his hand from Eric’s hips and started to unbutton his own jeans, pushing them over his hips before taking himself in his hand, groaning around Eric’s cock. 

Jack pulled off to wrap his long fingers around his shaft, twisting his wrist on the upstroke and Eric sat up, pushing Jack back so hard he ended up against the wall. “What-”

“Don’t move,”  Eric breathed, standing quickly and running to the bedroom, tripping and kicking out of his jeans and briefs as he went. In less than a thought, he returned with lube and condoms, dropping down on knees in front of Jack to smack a kiss to his lips. “God you’re so fucking hot,” He said against Jack’s lips, adding some lube to his palm before climbing into Jack’s lap and wrapping his hand around both of them. Jack groaned, biting red marks into his neck.

“ _ Câlisse _ ,” Jack whimpered, his hands moving to Eric’s hips and gripping hard. Eric breathed, pressing his forehead to Jack’s with his eyes closed. He was still for a long time before moving his hands to Jack’s shoulders and rising on his shaking knees before he started to move, grinding their hips together. Jack made a strangled noise in the back of his throat before gripping Eric’s thighs with bruising fingertips. Eric rolled his hips, pressing wet kisses to Jack’s neck. It wasn’t long before Jack was digging his fingers into Eric’s ass and pulling to increase the pressure.

“Jack,” Eric gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. Jack lifted his chin to catch his mouth and they kissed messily for a long time, lips eventually going slack and they just breathed against one another’s lips until Eric moaned sharply and came between them. Jack held his hips up as he moved below him before he came soon after, letting a muffled shout into Eric’s chest.  

Eric fell back on the floor, his body making an echoing thud from the impact. He breathed harshly, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to get his breathing under control. Jack slid sideways, laying beside him on the hardwood. He wrapped his fingers around Eric’s and hummed as they settled. 

“Well,” Eric started. “That was something.” 

Jack chuckled beside him, turning a bit to nuzzle into Eric’s cheek. “Sorry, got a little carried away.”

“I don’t mind,” He smiled, turning on his side and wincing at the hard floor pressing into his hip unpleasantly. “But I think we should move it to the bedroom so I’m not killing my back here,” He laughed, sitting up. 

They laid in bed for a long time, buried beneath the blankets on Jack’s bed with movies playing on the TV that sat on Jack’s dresser. They dozed in and out of consciousness all afternoon. The sun was still high when their phones chirped reminders of WaterFire and Eric sighed, tucking a leg between Jack’s. 

“My parents will want to meet soon,” Jack murmured, rubbing his hand over Eric’s bottom. 

“I didn’t even make your pie,” Eric frowned deeply, pushing up on his elbow to look down into Jack’s eyes. 

“We can make it together? When we get home?” 

“That’ll be nice, sweet pea,” Eric nodded, pressing his lips to Jack’s. 

By the time they walked down to the river and met up with Bob and Alicia, the sidewalks were already dense with people. Bob spotted them first, waving them over excitedly. 

“They’re about to light them up,” He smiled. 

“Have you been to this yet, Eric?” Alicia asked kindly, as they made their way down by the water to sit at the edge. The city surrounding the river began to fill and Eric was a little shocked at how many people were there to watch.

“I haven’t,” He said, looking around for a moment. There were families and a platform of different types of drums at the edge where a group was gathering. 

She patted his hand as Jack took his place beside him. “It’s very beautiful,” She said. “It’s by Barnaby Evans. It’s quite the experience.” 

“I’ve heard good things,” He chuckled. “This is a lot more people than I thought it would be,” He said somewhat hesitantly. 

Jack leaned in close to press a quick kiss to his ear and Eric pulled back - heart beating hard in his chest. 

“It’s okay,” Jack said softly. His Boston College hat was pulled low over his eyes and he gave him an easy smile. “No one cares here. We’re okay,” He repeated and Eric glanced around them. Everyone was with their friends or family, looking out at the water with excitement as a boat began to wade towards the fire platforms. Eric sat for a long moment as he listened to the excited conversations around them and Bob teasing Alicia about going on a romantic boat ride through the flames before he slowly slid his fingers through Jack’s.

Jack was silent, but his smile was hard to miss even if he was biting his lip to try to hide the grin. 

The drums were entrancing, silencing the crowd around the water as the man in the boat spun balls of fire. Slowly, the bonfires were lit down the canal and the smell of burning wood enveloped them. The smoke danced through the night and Eric let himself relax against Jack’s shoulder, forgetting for a time that they aren’t out yet - that Eric had a lot to do before they could be out together. But this small moment on Jack’s birthday with their hands clasped and their bodies pressed tight was a peek into what their lives could be. What it would be. And Eric knew everything that they would be enduring in the coming months was worth it. Because Jack was worth it. 

_/\\_

After, when the sky was dark and the city was quiet, Eric cut peaches and Jack made pie dough. Music played from the stereo system in the living room and Eric bounced on his toes, moving his hips in time with the beat while hip-checking Jack every other bump. Jack’s parents had left them after WaterFire to retire to their hotel and Eric felt only a little bit bad at how happy he was to be alone with Jack again. 

“Oh,” Eric started, earning an expectant look from Jack. “I forgot your present,” He laughed. 

Jack glared. “You didn’t have to-” 

“Shut up, Zimmermann,” He clipped, running to the hall closet by the front door. He returned with an unwrapped bulky backpack. Jack raised a curious eyebrow before taking it when Eric offered it. 

“Thanks for the backpack,” He chuckled. 

“Open it you ding dong,” Eric rolled his eyes, turning back to the peaches. 

The backpack wasn’t just a backpack. Inside was a series of different camera lenses and attachments and in the center of them all was a large black DSLR camera. 

“Eric,” Jack breathed, pulling the camera out to look at it. This must have cost him a few thousand dollars at least. 

“I know you have that old one you got in college, but I figured you’d appreciate an upgrade. I don’t know much about them, but my friend that’s done some photo shoots for me helped me pick it out.” 

Jack nodded, setting it down to pull Eric close. “Thank you, bud,” He said, pressing a kiss to Eric’s temple. 

“You’re welcome, sweet pea,” He smiled. 

After Jack was done looking at every feature the camera had to offer, Eric scolded him for leaving the pie dough unfinished and he turned back with a silent grin to finish up. 

The music helped ease them into a comfortable rhythm as they worked and soon Eric was placing the peach and maple mixture into the dough covered pie plate and pressing a kiss to Jack’s shoulder. “Happy birthday, baby,” He said softly. 

Jack’s lips quirked as he laid the fresh dough over the peaches. There was a small heart cut into the center that made Eric press a grin into Jack’s bicep. 

“Thank you,” Jack said, turning to him and sliding his flour-covered hands over his hips. Eric glared a little but didn’t say anything. 

He was laughing when Jack pressed a messy kiss to his lips while the music continued to flow over them.  

_ Good love, ' _ _ Cause I love somebody,  _ _ Give me good love _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to my wonderful beta [Megan!!!](http://sageandlaurel.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Only a couple more chapters left (I know I changed it again but no more than 17 plus an epilogue maybe)!!
> 
> Thanks again to everyone that continues to share and comment. I love you guys so much <3
> 
> Also yes I was listening to Good Love by Aly & AJ while writing this. Yes Eric Bittle listens to Aly & AJ.


End file.
